Lecciones para dos
by Daulaci
Summary: Tomoyo tenia que demostrarle a Eriol que no era una niña, rica, mimada y caprichosa. Después de 4 años Epílogo, ¡al fin!
1. Default Chapter

**LECCIONES PARA DOS**

**Por Daulaci Serv**

**Basado en una novela de Jennifer  Taylor**

**Con los personajes de Card Captor Sakura, Por CLAMP.**

**CAPITULO 1**

El sol entraba por la ventana de la gran habitación, decorada con delicadeza y feminidad dos características que definían a la chica que la ocupaba. En el centro se encontraba la cama que en esos momentos era ocupada por una maleta de tamaño mediano, en ella había algunas prendas y otras más caían depositadas por su dueña Tomoyo Daidouji.

La mirada de la hermosa joven de ojos azules y pelo plomizo que le daba cierto aire de dulzura e inocencia,  con apenas 23 años, divisaban cada rincón, buscando si se le olvidaba algo. Era muy detallista y no querría a pesar del breve contenido de la maleta, que se le olvidara algo que consideraba indispensable, aunque los días que duraría en el extranjero serían unos pocos

En ese momento alguien toca a la puerta, sacando a la chica de sus pensamientos.

- Adelante.

- ¡Hola Tomoyo! –saludo una chica de cabello castaño y hermosos ojos verdes.

- ¡Hola Sakura! –dijo abrazando a la chica-. Por lo que puedo ver aún conservas esa enorme sonrisa. Creí que para este tiempo ya te habrías desencantado del matrimonio.

- ¡Claro que no! –decía la chica sonriendo mientras se sentaba en la cama junto a la maleta-. Me encontré con mi tía allá abajo y me dijo que estabas aquí. Así que es verdad, vas a ir a ver al abuelo a Brasil. –dijo mientras miraba la maleta.

- No me ha quedado de otra –decía Tomoyo en un suspiro.

- ¿De verdad crees poder lograr algo esta vez? –preguntó la joven no muy convencida de que su prima lograra algo con su abuelo.

- Será la última vez que lo intente –dijo Tomoyo con determinación- El abuelo no entiende que mi vida es el diseño, la moda, las pasarelas. Tú sabes que puso el grito en el cielo cuando empecé con el modelaje.

- Y vaya que así fue –hablando en tono burlón-. Si no fuera por tu mamá no se donde estaría ahora.

- Si ahora nos reímos de ello, pero entonces fue toda una conmoción. Por eso cuando las cosas se empezaron a poner tensas entre mi mamá y el abuelo por mi causa, preferí independizarme. Creo que si tuviera caso hasta me habría amenazado con desheredarme.

- No entiendo.

- Mi papá ya me había heredado una cantidad al cumplir los 18 años y me dará otra más una vez que me haya casado. Así que el dinero no es una motivación para mí. En realidad nunca lo ha sido.

- No entiendo porque se porta así el abuelo –frunciendo el rostro a manera de reproche.

- Claro que no, nunca tuviste al abuelo cerca. Por eso Touya y tú siempre fueron especiales para él. Aunque aún así tenía ciertas expectativas respecto a ustedes.

- Lo dices porque a Touya le ofreció un puesto importante en la empresa cuando termino la universidad.

- ¡Claro! Y a pesar de que Touya no aceptó incluso entonces sintió gran admiración por su carácter e iniciativa.

- Touya ama la medicina.

- Lo sé, y también tenía ciertas esperanzas en ti.

- ¡En mi! ¡En que ocupara un puesto en la compañía! –decía Sakura sorprendida.

- ¿Por qué no? Eres muy inteligente y capaz.

- ¿Y que lo hizo desistir? –pregunto Sakura intrigada.

- Que te casaste con un buen partido. Mi mamá dice que el abuelo menciono que el no te hubiera encontrado uno mejor.

- Si lo sé… Shaoran es maravilloso… -dijo Sakura mientras suspiraba recostándose en la cama, para después levantarse con rapidez-. Pero nos estamos desviando del tema ¿Por qué te mando llamar el abuelo? ¿Y porque a Brasil?

- Mamá dice que anunció que se iba a retirar a Brasil a explorar una mina de amatista. ¡Qué locura! –dijo Tomoyo mientas doblaba su ropa dentro de la maleta-.  Y contestando a tu primera pregunta, no lo sé con exactitud. Mamá dice que quiere tener una seria conversación conmigo respecto a mi futuro y que me dará la oportunidad de opinar y exponer mis ideas y que si lo convenzo esta vez dejara que yo siga mi camino y tal vez hagamos las pases –esto último lo dijo con un tono de esperanza.

- Te veo muy animada.

- Y lo estoy, tú sabes que desde que dejé la casa para trabajar de modelo me convertí en la oveja negra de la familia, pero sólo así conseguiría el dinero para poder estudiar diseño.

- Pero tú mamá también te ayudó.

- Si lo sé, pero no podía dejar que me ayudara demasiado porque eso causaría fricciones entre ellos. Y aunque no diga nada yo se que ella no quiere contrariar al abuelo y desde que tú mamá murió la mía a hecho lo posible por no mortificarlo. Y yo hice todo lo contrario.

- El también te quería en la compañía –dijo Sakura empezando a comprender.

- Para él era algo lógico, ya que mamá se hace cargo de una buena parte del negocio y algún día yo haría lo mismo. Y ahora tengo la oportunidad de hacer las pases con él –Tomoyo se sentó en la cama junto a su prima.

- Hay algo que no me gusta Tomoyo –Sakura tomó la mano de su prima-. No se que es, pero algo esta muy mal. Todo es muy raro, y me preocupas. –terminó Sakura con una mirada triste.

- ¿Por qué lo dices? –preguntó Tomoyo sorprendida.

Shaoran opina lo mismo que yo –decía Sakura vacilando-. No… no crees, que es muy extraño que el abuelo quiera "hablar" –esto último lo dijo la chica haciendo un gesto con los dedos de las manos-. Sobre todo después de que se anunció en todos los medios tu supuesta boda con Yue Tsukishiro.

Yue Tsukishiro era un modelo internacional muy famoso, con más experiencia que Tomoyo en el mundo de la moda. Desde que Tomoyo empezó a cobrar cierto renombre se les había vinculado constantemente en las revistas y siempre se rumoró que había un romance entre ellos. Como la mayoría de las marcas los contrataban juntos, incluso en pasarela pues el físico y personalidad de ambos contrastaba y al mismo tiempo encajaba perfectamente, eran la pareja perfecta. Por lo tanto no era raro verlos juntos a menudo, tanto en lugares de trabajo como fuera de ellos.

- ¡Aaahh! –dijo Tomoyo suspirando de alivio-. ¿Era eso no? Realmente me habías preocupado.

- Vamos tienes que admitir que es raro. Además ni siquiera a mi me has dicho si es verdad o no.

- De momento no puedo aclararte nada, pues lo prometí. Pero si te diré, que el día que yo me case tú serás la primera en saberlo.

- Eso no tienes ni que decírmelo. Pero es que esta vez la prensa lo anuncia con tal confianza y con tanta seguridad. ¡Hasta fecha de la boda hay! Además han dicho que Yue pidió una solicitud de matrimonio.

- No te preocupes todo esto te lo aclararé en unas semanas.

- Esta bien, pero la verdad debo admitir que me muero de curiosidad. Todo esto es tan misterioso.

Tomoyo sonrió mientras pensaba. Y no te imaginas cuanto.

En ese momento Sonomi entro como un torbellino a la habitación.

- Cariño, hija. Tu abuelo a mandado un fax con unas instrucciones muy raras respecto a la forma en que debes llegar a la hacienda en Brasil.

- Esta bien, mamá; más tarde las leeré. Creo que primero terminaré mi equipaje.

- Pero Tomoyo, porque no le pediste a alguna de las chicas del servicio que te ayudara.

- No hay problema mamá, estoy acostumbrada a hacer mis propias cosas y no había porque molestarlas. No llevo gran cosa.

- Pero tal vez tu abuelo espera que te quedes algunos días más –dijo mientras analizaba el contenido de la maleta y el tamaño de esta.

- Aunque así fuera no puedo hacerlo tengo que regresar en menos de una semana.

Parecía que Sonomi quería preguntar algo pero se contuvo. Contempló en silencio a su hija mientras ella le sonreía.

- Es una lástima, pero no importa será en otra ocasión. Espero que Sakura quiera acompañarnos a comer.

- ¡Claro que si! Solo debo avisarle a Shaoran que no podré acompañarlo a él y le pediré que pase por mí después del trabajo. Así podré estar más tiempo con ustedes.

- Muy bien –dijo Sonomi entusiasta-. Pediré que pongan un cubierto más en la mesa –diciendo esto se marcho y dejo a las chicas solas.

- A ella tampoco le aclaraste nada respecto a la boda ¿verdad? –preguntó Sakura levantando una ceja.

- Le dije exactamente lo mismo que a ti.

- Y supongo que a mi tampoco me dirás porque tienes que regresar tan pronto.

- Eso es una sorpresa. Una muy buena y lo sabrán en su momento.

- Esta bien, iré haya abajo a hacer la llamada, mientras tanto te dejo para que termines tu equipaje.

- Gracias Sakura. Te veo abajo.

Tomoyo se quedó pensativa después de ver salir a su prima por la puerta. ¿y si Sakura tuviera razón? ¿Y si el abuelo piensa que se va casar y solo la busca para convencerla de que no lo haga? ¿si no hay realmente una reconciliación? Trató de apartar esos pensamientos negativos mientras seguía preparando su equipaje.

No puede ser. Ya antes la han asociado sentimentalmente con alguien y nunca paso nada. Es más solamente la han asociado con el famoso diseñador Pierre Carelli su mentor, el hombre que la descubrió y la llevó a radicar a Londres donde este tiene sus oficinas principales. Como se habían divertido los dos cuando salieron las primeras noticias. Sobre todo porque el podría ser su padre. Aunque Tomoyo realmente lo considera así. Ha sido tan bueno con ella protegiéndola y cuidando de su persona. Fue gracias a él que su carrera se fue hacia arriba casi de inmediato que llegará a Londres.

En cuanto a Yue. Eso es otra cosa. Yue siempre fue un gran amigo. Siempre tan serio y respetuoso; aunque tenga fama de playboy porque siempre se le asoció con mujeres muy hermosas. Hasta que llegó Tomoyo y únicamente se le vio con ella. Y eso en parte fue porque Yue se enamoró de una chica de la más alta sociedad londinense y lo que menos quería era que el padre de ella se opusiera a la relación argumentando que no quería que fueran el foco de atención de todos los medios de comunicación. Así que Tomoyo siempre lo ayudó a desviar la atención. Y todo había salido bien hasta que Yue le pidió matrimonio a la chica y fue más difícil engañar a todos, sobre todo cuando empezaron los preparativos. Así que simplemente dejaron que todos creyeran que iban a casarse. Para ella se convirtió en un pasatiempo divertido, pues solo la vinculaban con Yue y no tenía que estar desmintiendo tal o cual rumor. La prensa en ocasiones podía ser tan fastidiosa pero era necesaria en el mundo en el que se desenvolvía.

El único que sabía toda la verdad desde el principio fue Pierre Carelli. El no estaba  de acuerdo, argumentando que el plan era muy egoísta para Tomoyo, pues alejaba a cualquiera que estuviera interesado por no arruinar  la comedia. Pero Tomoyo lo convenció de que eso era lo que ella quería, pues en esos momentos no se sentía preparada para tener una relación y menos si iba ser el centro de atención de todos. Cuando pudiera gozar de una relación más intima sin el acoso de la prensa se daría tiempo para conocer a otras personas pero antes no.

Además no había razón para pensar mal del abuelo. Se había mantenido al margen todo este tiempo. Y al fin podrían hacer las pases justo a tiempo para el gran día en que los sueños de Tomoyo empezarían a cristalizarse.

Mientras pensaba esto Tomoyo sonreía. Terminó de cerrar la maleta y se dirigió a la puerta, a la mañana siguiente partiría.

Al aterrizar el avión en la Ciudad de México Tomoyo empezó a sentir que perdía el valor, tal vez su prima Sakura tenía razón, había algo muy raro en las instrucciones que le había mandado su abuelo. Un agradable clima le envolvió el cuerpo al bajar a la pista de aterrizaje. Se puso los lentes obscuros y se dirigió hacia los edificios del aeropuerto, junto con media docena de pasajeros de primera clase.

Tomoyo ya podía ser considerada como una persona pública y reconocida de cierta importancia, pero a pasar de que al viajar ella siempre trataba de hacerlo con discreción esta vez se esforzó un poco más. Sobre todo se cuido de ocultar sus dos cualidades favoritas, Tomoyo nunca fue vanidosa pero sabia que su largo cabello negro y sus brillantes ojos amatistas siempre habían sido esenciales para darle una apariencia muy diferente al del resto de las modelos y por supuesto era lo que más llamaba la atención en ella. Así que contrario a su costumbre se recogió el cabello en un moño detrás de la nuca y sobre el se había colocado un sombrero muy femenino de hala ancha. Los lentes oscuros eran redondos y un poco grandes así que ayudaban a esconder sus facciones. Llevaba una falda de lino blanca que le llegaba arriba de las rodillas con una blusa de un color azul delicado.

Tal vez nadie la reconocería como la famosa modelo Tomoyo Daidoji. Pero la belleza y la seguridad con la que se desenvolvía era imposible ocultarlas. Y los hombres volteaban al verla pasar. En especial uno que en ese momento se dirigía hacia ella con paso decidido.

Mientras esperaba su equipaje, Tomoyo se preguntó donde estaba la persona que la recibiría como se menciono en las instrucciones. ¿Cómo la reconocería? O viceversa.

- ¿Señorita Daidouji?

La chica se volvió y se encontró con unos ojos azules impresionantes.

- Si –le dijo Tomoyo a un hombre alto y muy atractivo. Se sintió un poco nerviosa, aunque no entendía porque. Estaba acostumbrada a tratar con hombres de muy buen ver. Tenía que ser algo más.

El hombre únicamente le dio una carta, he hizo un ademán como esperando que la leyera. Un poco confusa Tomoyo la abrió. Era una carta de presentación de su abuelo donde le explicaba que este hombre en particular la llevaría en un avión privado hasta Brasil.

- Por favor, sígame –dijo el hombre sin esperar una respuesta de parte de Tomoyo dejándola sorprendida y sin la menor intención de ayudarle con su equipaje.

Continuar

NOTA: Esta es la primera vez que escribo un fic, y aunque una buena parte de él esta basado en la novela de Jennifer Taylor puse mucho de mi en ella. Espero les guste y puedan disfrutarla tanto como lo fue para mi escribirla.

Gracias a Crystal por el gran apoyo que he recibido de parte de ella. Sus historias siempre fueron una gran inspiración. Muchas gracias por ser mi amiga.

Gracias a Naiko Li, cuya opinión también ha sido muy importante para animarme a escribir esta historia.

Comentarios a: daulaciyahoo.com.mx


	2. Capítulo2

**LECCIONES PARA DOS**

**Por Daulaci Serv**

**Basado en una novela de Jennifer  Taylor**

**Con los personajes de Card Captor Sakura, Por CLAMP.**

**Capitulo 2**

Desde que la vio bajar del avión no se dejo sorprender por la apariencia de la joven. Como el mismo había visto en varias revistas ella era muy hermosa, pero también podía notarse a simple vista que no era más que una niña rica caprichosa y mimada. Iba ser un viaje muy interesante de eso no había la menor duda.

La escoltó a una salida hacia un jeep. De ahí la llevó a otra área del aeropuerto donde se encontraban los vuelos privados. Acompañándola hasta el avión que los llevaría a su destino.

Ya en el avión Tomoyo estaba tan sorprendida por tan descortés comportamiento que no sabía que pensar. El tipo prácticamente le arrebató la maleta cuando llegaron al avión, al menos la había ayudado a subirla; aunque mas bien parecía que lo había hecho para no tener que perder más tiempo. Como si eso fuera poco, en ningún momento se molestó en dirigirle la palabra, prácticamente había tenido que adivinar sus pensamientos.

Estaba acostumbrada a hombres más sofisticados y agradables. Y aunque antes nunca le había dado mucha importancia, los hombres a los que había conocido siempre, parecían más que dispuestos a agradarla. Ahora más que nunca estaba tan aliviada por haber llevado tan poco equipaje, que no quiso ni imaginar lo que hubiera sido de ella si llevara las tres maletas acostumbradas que la acompañaban en sus viajes. Antes de que Tomoyo pudiera reaccionar estaba aterrizando de nuevo en un pequeño aeropuerto a las afueras de la ciudad.

Se sorprendió cuando el tipo  se tomó la molestia de hablarle de nuevo solo para informarle que habían aterrizado por un pequeño problema en el depósito del combustible. Esta vez le dijo que esperará un momento afuera sacando la maleta de Tomoyo.

- Me sorprende que lleve tan poco equipaje.

- ¿Le… le sorprende? –Tomoyo estaba más sorprendida. ¿Le estaba haciendo conversación?

- Una chica como usted, llevaría por lo menos dos más de estas ¿no?

- ¿Una chica como yo? –exclamo Tomoyo molesta pero no obtuvo respuesta, sin saber que la llevaba a responderle a ese hombre le dijo-. No planeo quedarme mucho tiempo.

- ¿Ah sí? –dijo el hombre levantando la ceja.

- Solo lo necesario –dijo Tomoyo sin comprender el porque de la mirada.

- Después de las molestias que se ha tomado su abuelo para llevarla ¿no piensa acompañarlo, un tiempo eh?

Ese hombre la irritaba hasta un punto desconocido para ella.

- No creo que hayan sido tantas si lo contrató a usted para llevarme. Además tengo cosas más importantes que hacer, que no son de su incumbencia.

Ahí terminó la conversación. Cada uno estuvo por su lado esperando a que revisaran el avión.

Mientras Tomoyo permanecía sentada en una silla que amablemente le proporcionaron en el lugar, el hombre del que no sabía ni su nombre se encontraba inmóvil como una roca, con la chaqueta colgada al hombro observando desde lejos los ajustes que le hacían al aparato. Esto permitió a Tomoyo observarlo con más detenimiento.

El era alto y muy masculino, desde los pies calzados con botas hasta el cabello negro azulado peinado con descuido que le caía sobre la frente. Todos sus rasgos lo hacia bien parecido. Considerando lo poco que Tomoyo había hablado con él, le pareció alguien culto, muy seguro de sí mismo. Esto también lo pudo deducir por la forma en que se conducía al caminar y por la forma en que se dirigió a los mecánicos que revisaban el avión.

Había algo en el que encontraba profundamente inquietante. Afortunadamente no tenían que pasar mucho tiempo juntos, no si consideraba que el estaba en la cabina del piloto y ella en la parte trasera del avión.

Tomoyo cerró los ojos agradeciendo esto último ¿Qué estaría pensando el abuelo cuando contrató a este hombre? Abrió los ojos de nuevo y se ruborizó al notar que él también la estaba mirando y al parecer estaba sacando sus propias conclusiones sobre ella. Y hubo algo en la mirada que le dirigió que la hizo sentirse más consciente de ser mujer.

Sentada ahí, con esa apariencia tan propia, podría decirse que era una mujer madura y tal vez un poco mayor a lo que el imaginaba. Claro que las fotografías que había visto no le habían ayudado mucho a descifrar su edad. En algunas parecía casi una niña, mientras que en otras era toda una mujer. Una mujer con la que cualquier hombre estaría dispuesto a pasar el resto de su vida. Aún no había podido ver el conjunto de su larga cabellera y los ojos amatista que tanto habían llamado su atención.

Si se permitiera dejarse llevar por el primer impulso que tuvo al verla le quitaría esos lentes y ese horrible sombrero para poder satisfacer su curiosidad. Notó que ella apartaba la vista, lo que lo trajo a la realidad. Agitó la cabeza con fuerza de forma negativa apartando esos pensamientos de su mente. No estaba ahí para dejarse llevar tan estúpidamente por las apariencias, ya había cometido ese error antes y la había pasado muy mal.

Tomoyo apartó la vista rápidamente y cruzó los brazos tratando de protegerse de algo sin saber siquiera de que. Siempre había sentido la mirada de los hombres en ella y nunca le había dado importancia, si fuera de otra manera no hubiera podido dedicarse al modelaje. Pero había algo en particular en este hombre que la hacia sentirse extraña. Tomoyo se sobresaltó al oír una voz profunda a su lado.

- Han terminado, podemos irnos ya.

Tomoyo se levanto rápidamente, quería alejarse de ese sujeto cuanto antes. Camino hacia donde se encontraba su maleta, no esperaba que la ayudara nuevamente con su equipaje. Y no estaba equivocada, él ya iba caminando rumbo al avión.

- Cuando vea al abuelo… -dijo Tomoyo entre dientes.

El despegue fue suave, Tomoyo se recostó en el asiento, abrió una revista y se puso a leer. Trataba de alejar de sus pensamientos la mirada que le había dirigido ese hombre y sobre todo la forma en la que ella se sintió. No estaba segura de que le molestara esa sensación.

Cuando aterrizaron para repostar Tomoyo se apresuró para salir del avión. Fue al servicio donde se lavo las manos y la cara y retoco su ligero maquillaje. En cuanto a su cabello, el peinado no había sufrido mucho así que lo dejo como estaba. Cuando volvió al pequeño bar. Los demás hombres en el lugar voltearon a verla ella era la única mujer ahí; claro todos menos él que la ignoro olímpicamente. El estaba charlando con otro piloto.

Conteniendo su enfado, atravesó la habitación sin mirarlo mientras echaba unas monedas en la maquina de refrescos. Y fue a sentarse a una pequeña mesa un tanto alejada de las demás.

- Nos vamos dentro de dos minutos así que dese prisa.

Eso era el colmo. Apenas había tomado un sorbo de su refresco, parecía hacerlo a propósito.

- No –dijo Tomoyo muy decidida sin moverse.

- ¿No? –el hombre no parecía sorprendido. Tenía una expresión como si esperara aquella actitud de su parte.

- No –repitió Tomoyo- no estoy lista para salir todavía. Tomoyo estaba harta de su falta de cortesía y cruzo los brazos en una actitud muy infantil

- Tal y como me lo temía –pensó él- empieza el juego. Apoyo ambas manos en la mesa y bajo la cabeza hasta la altura de la de Tomoyo y dijo en un tono amenazador.

- Tal vez sería mejor que la dejará aquí a ver que hace.

- Hágalo –Tomoyo no se dejaría intimidar-. Ya veré yo como me las arreglo. No soy tonta ¿sabe? Pero ya quisiera ver la cara de mi abuelo cuando le diga que llego sin mi –Tomoyo no pudo evitar decir esto último con una gran sonrisa en la cara.

- ¿Ah si? –le respondió con la misma sonrisa, aunque no parecía estarse divirtiendo tanto como ella.

Fue entonces cuando la tomo del brazo sin la menor delicadeza y la saco del lugar ante la sorpresa de todos. Tomoyo apenas pudo tomar su bolso a tiempo, aunque al hacer esto se le cayó el sombrero.

- ¡Suéltame animal! –Tomoyo forcejeaba inútilmente. No fue sino hasta que llegaron al avión que la dejo ir-. Idiota me ha lastimado –Tomoyo se llevaba una mano al lugar donde él la había sujetado e hizo un ademán de regresar a la cafetería.

- ¿A dónde cree que va? –interponiéndose en su camino.

- Voy por mi sombrero –dijo Tomoyo ceñuda.

- No lo necesita, además estoy seguro de que su abuelo podrá comprarle 10 como ese cuando lleguemos. Ahora suba –apuntando hacia arriba al avión y sin mostrar el más mínimo arrepentimiento por lastimar a la joven.

- No.

- ¿No? Usted quiere acabar con mi paciencia ¿verdad? La subiré cargando si es necesario. Y dio un paso hacia ella.

- No se atreva –dijo Tomoyo dando un paso atrás y levantando la mano para poner distancia entre ellos, mientras con la otra se quitaba los lentes para verlo a los ojos-. No me subiré al avión hasta que por lo menos tenga la atención de decirme su nombre. No seguiré viajando con un total desconocido.

El hombre pareció meditarlo un momento poniendo  las manos en su cintura.

- Esta bien. Mi nombre es Eriol Hiragizawa, a sus pies señorita Daidouji. –esto último lo dijo arrastrando las palabras- Ahora suba al avión.

Tomoyo lo miraba con disgusto y se frotaba el brazo lastimado, su delicada piel comenzaba a presentar las marcas de una mano.

- Solo espere a ver que pasa Señor Hiragizawa cando le diga a mi abuelo lo grosero que ha sido conmigo.

- ¿Grosero? ¡claro que no! Solo no me he dejado llevar por los caprichos de una niña rica. Su abuelo me contrató para llevarla y eso es lo que estoy haciendo. Esto no es nada, si realmente me propusiera ser grosero, usted lo sabría de inmediato. Además creo que ya va siendo hora de que alguien la ponga en su lugar para que se de cuenta de que no puede ir pisoteando a la gente sólo porque su familia tiene tanto dinero que no sabe que hacer con él.

- ¿Cómo se atreve? ¡Usted no sabe nada sobre mi familia! ¡Usted no sabe nada sobre mi! –comentó indignada, quien era ese hombre para opinar sobre ella sin siquiera conocerle.

- ¿Ah no? –acercándose hasta que tuvo su rostro frente al de ella-. Las chicas de su clase son todas iguales. Aparte de su dinero creen que pueden lograrlo todo con su linda cara y ese cuerpo –dijo bajando la mirada de una manera que hizo que Tomoyo se sonrojara.

Antes de pensar lo que estaba haciendo Tomoyo lo abofeteo fuertemente. Ella nunca había golpeado a alguien antes y se sintió muy mal por hacerlo, pero tampoco nunca alguien la había hecho sentir tan vulnerable y ofendida. Apartó la vista para evitar que él viera el arrepentimiento en sus ojos.

Eriol la tomo por la barbilla obligándola a mirarlo. Sus dedos eran sorprendentemente suaves. Tomoyo empezó a tener de nuevo esa sensación que no podía definir.

- Esta es la última vez que haces algo así.

- Que sea la última vez que me hablas de esa manera –que me haces sentir de esa manera era lo que quería decir Tomoyo pero no pudo-. Tú te lo buscaste.

- Esta bien, yo me lo busque –Eriol tocaba su mejilla enrojecida con la otra mano- Pero que sea la última vez que me provocas, o no respondo.

- Yo no provoque nada.

- Ahí vamos de nuevo. Deje de portarse como una niña, y suba de una buena vez al avión.

Tomoyo estaba tentada a decir nuevamente que no, pero Eriol pareció leer sus pensamientos, pues antes de decir nada soltó una clara amenaza.

- Estoy seguro de que no le gustaría el modo en que trato a los amotinados –había una fría determinación en sus ojos que le dijo a ella que estaba hablando en serio-. ¿Entendido?

- Si –se obligo a decir Tomoyo.

- Bien. Este es el primer paso hacia un mejor entendimiento entre ambos, ¿no es así, Señorita Daidouji?

Antes de que la soltara Tomoyo notó que había una doble intención en sus palabras, pero no se tomó el tiempo para meditar en ello.

- Ahora bien, quiere subir al avión para que podamos irnos. Y ambos subieron las escaleras en silencio.

Después del incidente Tomoyo necesitó recurrir a todo su control para tranquilizarse. Pasado un rato la tensión comenzó a desaparecer y sin darse cuenta se quedó dormida. No supo cuanto tiempo había pasado pero se despertó de repente, solo para darse cuenta que el avión daba de tumbos.

-Calma, calma esto pasará pronto –se dijo a si misma pero nada cambiaba.

Se armó de valor y como pudo se dirigió a la cabina. Al llegar ahí notó que Eriol tenía la radio en sus manos y recitaba una larga serie de números.

-¿Qué pasa? –preguntó alarmada.

Eriol volteó a verla y exasperado exclamó- ¿Qué hace aquí? ¿Porqué  no se quedo haya atrás? –Estiró el brazo para tomarla por la muñeca y la empujó al asiento que estaba a su lado-. Abrochesé el cinturón.

-Pero… ¿Qué pasa?

-El depósito de combustible. Parece que hay problemas otra vez.

Eriol apenas acababa de decir esto cuando el avión comenzó a descender alarmantemente.

-¿Quiere decir que vamos a estrellarnos –él la miro con una expresión decidida antes de observar al suelo mientras que hacia que el avión dibujará un lento y firme circulo.

-No, Srita Daidouji.

Tomoyo se llevó una mano al pecho con alivio mientras cerraba los ojos. Cuando los abrió de nuevo lanzó un gritó al ver que se dirigían hacia las copas de los árboles.

-Dijo que no íbamos a estrellarnos.

-Y no lo vamos a hacer. Pero tenemos que bajar.

-Pe… pe… pero es imposible –dijo Tomoyo señalando los árboles, empezaba respirar con dificultad. Eso no podía estar pasando.

Él se volvió hacia ella.

-Tomoyo mírame.

A Tomoyo le costaba mucho trabajo apartar la vista del frente.

-¡Tomoyo! –gritó Eriol logrando que la chica se volviera-. Nada malo pasará –sus ojos tenían una mirada extrañamente tranquilizadora-. Hay un claro haya abajo. Voy a aterrizar en él. Tomoyo asintió con nerviosismo, no estaba segura de poder creerle, pero algo en la mirada de él la hizo sentirse segura.

Eriol volvió la vista hacia el frente. Tomoyo cerró los ojos y se llevo las manos hacia los oídos. Se repetía una y otra vez así misma. Todo estará bien, todo estará bien.

Las ruedas tocaron el suelo y el avión volvió a elevarse. Tomoyo contuvo la respiración unos segundos. Dos veces más rozó el avión la superficie para después detenerse lentamente.

Tomoyo abrió los ojos. Todo lo que podía ver eran árboles y arbustos… kilómetros de un denso verdor.

-¿Dónde… dónde estamos? –preguntó con debilidad.

-En algún lugar en el centro de Brasil –dijo mientras apagaba el motor y se quitaba el cinturón.

-¿En algún lugar? –lo agarró por el brazo para evitar que saliera-. ¿No sabe exactamente donde?

-No. La brújula empezó a fallar momentos antes que el avión.

-Pero, no había dado nuestra ubicación.

-Si. Pero fue la última que tenía. Era mejor eso que nada.

Los siguió cuando salieron del avión observando la pared de árboles que los rodeaba.

-¿Qué vamos hacer? ¿Cuánto tardaran en encontrarnos?

-No podía decirlo con exactitud. Un par de días, una semana. Podría ser más.

-¿Más? ¿Más de una semana? No puedo estar aquí más de una semana. Tengo que regresar. Tengo cosas que hacer en Londres. –Era absurdo lo que estaba diciendo, pero necesitaba asirse de algo para no ponerse histérica y menos delante de este hombre.

Eriol entró nuevamente al avión para sacar la maleta de Tomoyo y también sacó una mochila de cuero. Volvió adentro y regreso cargando algunas cosas en los brazos y según Tomoyo pudo notar también traía puesto un sombrero parecido a los que usan lo vaqueros.

-No se quede ahí parada mirándome –Tomoyo se sonrojó levemente, no se había dado cuenta que lo miraba con tanto interés-. Busque algo entre su ropa que sea más apropiado.

-¿Apropiado?

Eriol se puso en cuclillas y guardó los objetos que había reunido en la mochila.

-Si, algo que le cubra el cuerpo mejor –dijo mirándole las piernas-. Puede hacerse corte y arañazos ahí dentro y no queremos que la señorita modelo arruine su piel.

-No estará diciendo que vamos a meternos a esa selva ¿verdad? –comentó horrorizada ante la perspectiva.

-Así es, así que desé prisa. Y volvió a meterse al avión.

Tomoyo estaba demasiado consternada para objetar así que empezó a buscar. Saco unos pantalones caqui, junto con una blusa de algodón blanca. Agradeció en silencio el que se le hubiera ocurrido llevar unos tenis para caminar.

Cuando Eriol salió del avión llevaba un enorme cuchillo parecido a un machete. Lo levanto en el aire para observarlo.

-Cuando compre esto jamás pensé que tendría la oportunidad de usarlo –dijo con una gran sonrisa en sus labios.

-Me alegra que alguien pueda estar feliz en una situación como esta –pensó Tomoyo mientras cerraba otra vez la maleta.

Eriol tomó la maleta y la metió al avión. Tomoyo abrazaba su ropa mirando hacia el espeso follaje.

No creo que poder hacer esto. No puedo meterme ahí. ¿No podríamos esperar aquí a…

-¿A que nos rescaten? No. Yo no voy a quedarme aquí a esperar un rescate que podría no suceder nunca. Pero es su elección. Puede venir conmigo o quedarse aquí. –Señalando el punto donde estaban y luego al espeso bosque que tenían delante.

Tomoyo abrazó con más fuerza su ropa y miro con angustia la selva.

Eriol sacó el cuchillo de la funda. Camino y se detuvo al extremo del claro, se volvió y la miró alzando la ceja.

-¿Va venir o no?

Tomoyo le devolvió la mirada y luego observó alrededor del claro, para después dirigir su atención al avión. Sintió ganas de llorar. No quería entrar a esa selva pero tampoco quería quedarse sola. Cuando oyó el cuchillo abriendo paso tomó una decisión. Y se encaminó mordiéndose el labio inferior, hacia donde estaba Eriol para seguirlo.

Continuar

Comentarios a: daulaciyahoo.com.mx


	3. Capítulo3

**LECCIONES PARA DOS**

**Por Daulaci Serv**

**Basado en una novela de Jennifer  Taylor**

**Con los personajes de Card Captor Sakura, Por CLAMP.**

**CAPITULO 3**

Llevaban tres horas caminando y la espesura de los árboles dificultaba mucho el avance. Cada paso había sido una tortura, las plantas se le enredaban en las piernas y brazos. Su falda estaba completamente manchada, tenía arañazos en una pierna y el brazo derecho.

-Estoy cansada. ¿Podríamos detenernos un momento?

Eriol lo pensó un instante.

-Diez minutos. Y sugiero que use ese tiempo para cambiarse.

Clavó la punta del cuchillo en el suelo y se sentó en un tronco cercano, ignorando a Tomoyo. Cerró los ojos un momento. Era como si todo ese ejercicio no lo hubiera afectado ni siquiera un poco, se veía totalmente relajado y actuaba como si solo se tratara de un día de descanso. Eso no es justo, pensó Tomoyo.

-¿Eso es todo lo que va decir? ¿Qué es lo que estamos haciendo? ¿Por qué no nos quedamos en el avión señor Hiraguizawa?

-Llámame Eriol, no creo que guardar tantos formalismos en la selva sea necesario. Y ponernos histéricos no nos ayudará.

-¿Quién esta histérico? Hacer como si no pasará nada tampoco me parece de gran ayuda. No entiendo lo que le pa…

Eriol se levantó dando dos pasos hacia ella lo que hizo que Tomoyo callará.

-Ahora, pon atención. Si tenemos alguna esperanza de ser encontrados, es volviendo al punto que di como referencia del mapa. Es allí donde nos buscarán. Voy a volver allí y tú eres libre de venir conmigo –volvió su vista hacia atrás-. ", si es que puedes, trata de regresar al avión. La elección es tuya.

-¿Serías capaz de abandonarme aquí? –Pudo ver la burla en sus ojos-. No, no te molestes en contestar.

-Entonces no hay más que discutir ¿verdad? Ahora, ¿vas a cambiarte o no?

-Tienes mucha prisa ¿no?

- No tenemos todo el tiempo del mundo. Los planes de rescate no son indefinidos. Entre más pronto lleguemos a ese punto será mejor.

-¡Pero… pero no nos pueden abandonar aquí! Es decir, ¡Mi abuelo no los dejaría hacer eso! –no pudo esconder el miedo que se apoderó de ella.

-Mírame Tomoyo –y la tomo por la barbilla-. Estoy seguro que él hará todo cuanto este a su alcance para tenerte de vuelta. Pero incluso él verá que lógico es interrumpir la búsqueda después de un tiempo razonable.

-¿Cuánto sería un tiempo razonable? –preguntó la chica tratando del olvidar la sensación que sentía cada vez que la tocaba, se estaba volviendo una costumbre que la mirara de ese modo.

-No lo sé, bastantes aviones han caído en esta zona a lo largo de los años, y no todos han sido encontrados –lo cual sonó muy sincero.

Tomoyo se soltó de la mano de Eriol para apartar la mirada, conteniendo el pánico que comenzaba a dominarla. Respiro profundo.

-Voy a cambiarme.

Eriol le dio la espalda y se apoyo contra el tronco de un árbol.

A Tomoyo le temblaron las manos mientras se desabrochaba la blusa y comenzaba a quitársela para tirarla al suelo.

-Ni se te ocurra voltear.

-No te preocupes no pienso hacerlo. Además no eres mi tipo en absoluto.

Ese comentario la molesto. Cuantos hombres estarían deseosos de tener una oportunidad así. En ese momento Tomoyo se dio cuenta de que su apariencia no era la de una super modelo. Que ridícula debía verse toda sucia con arañazos y el sudor escurriendo por su cara. Se tocó el cabello y casi rió al pensar en lo bien que se había mantenido esa tarde ya ahora estaba arruinado. ¡Claro que no era su tipo! No podía ser el tipo de nadie con esa apariencia. Pero no admitiría que él tenía razón. Con rabia se arrancó la peineta que lo sostenía y dejo caer en cascada su cabello. Después de eso se puso la ropa limpia y los tenis, cuando amarró estos últimos se puso de pie.

-Estoy lista. Espero que al señor no le parezca que he tardado mucho porque…

Se detuvo, Eriol la estaba mirando como si aprobará lo que veía pero al instante cambió a una que parecía decir todo lo contrario.

Eriol se volvió al escucharla y se llevó una grata sorpresa. Ahí estaba lo que tanto había esperado. El conjunto del largo cabello negro en combinación con los ojos amatista. Ahora si podía calcular mejor su edad, debía estar entre los 20 y los 25 años ni más, ni menos. Toda una joya, tal y como la describió su abuelo. Con mucho potencial, si no fuera por las malas decisiones que había tomado hasta ahora… su vida, su profesión, su próximo matrimonio… la imagen de un hombre de cabellos plateados y mirada fría vino a su mente y junto a él estaba ella sonriendo. Sin darse cuenta Eriol apretó los puños y sintió rabia. Antes de que pudiera notar de lo que estaba sintiendo Tomoyo lo sacó de sus pensamientos.

-¿Qué le pasa? ¿No le gusta lo que ve? ¿Tal vez usted debió elegir el conjunto? Pero, ¿sabe? Nadie me dijo que estaría perdida en la selva…

-¿Quiere callarse un momento? No he dicho nada.

-No todavía, pero por la mirada que tiene algo debe estar mal.

Eriol relajó las manos, la miró a los ojos y después recorrió con la misma mirada el cabello de la chica.

-No, todo esta muy bien –aprobó con una sonrisa. Y después tomo el cuchillo para regresar a su labor-. Tenemos que seguir.

Tomoyo estaba paralizada. Era la primera vez que lo veía sonreír, sonreír de verdad y todo daba a entender que la sonrisa iba dirigida a ella. Por un momento sintió que algo la golpeaba en el pecho para después sentir un calor que subió hasta sus mejillas. Se despabiló sin poder entender lo que había pasado y empezó a caminar. Una vez más Eriol la había dejado sin habla.

-Será mejor que nos detengamos aquí –anunció Eriol.

Agotada Tomoyo se dejó caer en el suelo. Apoyando la cabeza contra la corteza de un árbol cerró sus ojos. Porque tenía que pasarle esto a ella. Nunca fue buena para las actividades físicas. No como Sakura, ella todavía estaría dando de brincos. Si no fuera por lo malo de la situación se atrevería a desear que ella estuviera aquí, al menos no se sentiría tan sola y desvalida.

-Vamos. No puedes quedarte ahí holgazaneando. Hay cosas que hacer.

El brusco tono de Eriol la hizo abrir los ojos inmediatamente. Lo miró con el seño fruncido.

-¿Trabajo? –no podía creer lo que le decía ese hombre.

-Dentro de veinte minutos más o menos empezará a llover –explicó mirando hacia el cielo-, y debemos construir algún tipo de refugió.

-Solo dame un par de minutos para recuperar el aliento. No es que esté cuestionando tu habilidad para prever el tiempo pero…

Eriol la agarró con firmeza por los hombros y la levantó del suelo. Muy cerca de él, Tomoyo pudo ver sus penetrantes ojos y la sombra de la barba que empezaba a oscurecer la mandíbula, así como sentir el calor que irradiaba su cuerpo. Se estremeció molesta por la sacudida que experimentó su corazón antes de ponerse a latir aceleradamente.

-Le harías perder la paciencia a un santo –comentó-. ¿Nadie  te lo ha dicho nunca? Ahora vas a ponerte a cortar hojas, mientras yo construyó un refugio.

Así la bajo de donde la mantenía. Ella le miraba molesta.

-No era necesario que me tratarás así. Solo te pedí un par de minutos. No se que ganas tratándome de ese modo. Pero ¡cuando volvamos, puede que tengas que disculparte conmigo por tu comportamiento!

-Si volvemos –tomó el cuchillo y se lo tendió, luego retrocedió y comenzó a buscar dentro de la mochila ignorándola por completo.

Tomoyo hizo su tarea, lo hizo descargando su furia a través del trabajo lo cual resultó bastante benéfico pues una pila de brillantes hojas color verde oscuro fue creciendo con rapidez.

Comenzó a llover justo cuando Eriol colocaba la última hoja.

-¿Cómo has sabido que iba a llover?

-Esta es una selva tropical. Aquí llueve todos los días del año, alrededor e las cuatro de la tarde.

-Pudiste haberme dicho eso antes, en  vez de tratarme como a un esclavo.

-¿Eso hubiera dicho cambiado en algo las cosas?

-Al menos habría sabido el porque del trabajo.

-Ya sabías el porque

-Pero me gusta tener toda la información a la mano.

-Esta va ser una nueva experiencia para ti. Quiero decir, que aquí en la selva no hay nadie que te facilite las cosas, nadie en quien apoyarte excepto en ti misma.

-¿Quién dice que no puedo hacer las cosas por mi misma? Lo he hecho durante mucho tiempo. Desde que empecé a trabajar me abrí camino por mi misma.

Eso no era lo que él había escuchado. Por curiosidad comentó.- Que me dices del tal Carelli. ¿No te facilito el camino?

-¿Qué sabes tú de Pierre Carelli? –exclamó sorprendida.

-Se lo suficiente –aceptó con cinismo.

-¿Con quien estuviste hablando? –preguntó con creciente malestar-. No habrá sido mi abuelo ¿verdad? –había un tono de preocupación en su voz, en realidad siempre había esperado que su abuelo no creyera que ella era esa clase de mujer.

-Acostumbro informarme sobre la gente con la que voy a viajar.

-Y te informaste muy bien, ¿cuáles fueron tus fuentes? –negándose a sí misma que en efecto hubiera sido su abuelo- Los periódicos amarillistas ¡Gran cosa! Si quieres saber algo pregúntame de frente y no te ocultes tras tus sabias palabras sobre la vida. –lo retó.

-Tú lo pediste –hizo una pausa tratando de buscar las palabras precisas ¿No es cierto que Pierre Carelli fue tu amante cuando te iniciaste en el modelaje y por eso te llevó a Londres con él?

Los ojos de Tomoyo relampaguearon con furia. Pero al hablar tuvo pleno control de sus emociones. Si no fuera así lo habría golpeado ahí mismo y esta vez no se sentiría mal por hacerlo.

-Ese es un chisme tan viejo como mi carrera. Y no, no fue mi amante. El me ha aconsejado para tomar mis decisiones y trabajo con frecuencia para él. Pero el trabajo duro lo hago yo y no necesito que nadie me facilite las cosas. –estaba furiosa, ¿porqué se había molestado en explicarle? A nadie le había dado explicaciones al respecto ¿Por qué a él si se la daba?

Tomoyo habló con tanta determinación que Eriol le creyó. El esperaba una rabieta, tal vez que hasta quisiera golpearlo, pero no lo hizo. Los ojos de Eriol brillaron un momento con satisfacción. El esperaba otra respuesta, y la que recibió lo dejo satisfecho.

Todo esto no pudo ser notado por Tomoyo que estaba concentrada en no demostrar cuanto le había molestado la pregunta y veía la lluvia caer con desmedida atención.

-Esta bien, te creo –admitió Eriol.

-Oh, no sabes el alivio que eso me proporciona –había sarcasmo en su voz.

-¿Cuánto años tienes Tomoyo? Oh, perdona ¿acaso eres de las mujeres a las que no les gusta decir su edad?

-Tengo 23 –dijo Tomoyo molesta, y regreso su mirada a la lluvia.

-Lo sabía –pensó Eriol. Tomoyo lo miró de nuevo.

-¿Cuántos años tienes tú, hombre sabio?

-28. Lo cual me hace más viejo que tú y más experimentado.

-Si, claro.

-Te sugiero que descanses un poco antes de que deje de llover. Una vez que aclare seguiremos andando –y dio por terminada la conversación.

Tomoyo no se molesto en replicar, se hizo un ovillo, apoyó la cabeza sobre las manos y cerró los ojos.

La almohada estaba muy dura. Tomoyo metió la mano bajo la mejilla y se quedó helada cuando sus dedos tocaron algo que definitivamente no era su habitual ropa de cama. Lenta y delicadamente, sus dedos recorrieron la áspera tela, sintiendo la dureza que había debajo. Tomoyo abrió los ojos con expresión adormilada. Durante un momento se quedó mirando los ojos azules  escondidos detrás de unos lentes. Se preguntó qué estaba pasando antes de comprenderlo todo repentinamente.

Consternada, se incorporó bruscamente ruborizándose al ver el modo en el que él le sonreía.

-Yo… tú… ¿por qué no me has despertado?

El se levantó mirando con burla a Tomoyo.

-¿Para qué? Obviamente necesitabas descanso y no puedo decir que me molestaba servirte de almohada. –Y era la verdad, a él no le molesto para nada.

-No sabía que te estaba usando de almohada –dijo todavía más ruborizada ante esta confesión- ¡No volverá a suceder!

-Como tú quieras –respondió sin darle importancia al asunto-. Ahora que estas despierta podemos ponernos en marcha.

Ignorando a Eriol, Tomoyo salió de refugio y miró alrededor. Ahora estaba más oscuro y había más humedad en el aire. Tomoyo sin pensarlo tocó su brazo en el lugar donde tenía los arañazos.

Eriol se dio cuenta de esto y busco en la mochila.

-Toma esto –le extendió una camisa parecida a la suya.

Tomoyo la tomó y lo miró sin comprender.

-Para que te la pongas –y no dio más explicaciones.

Tomoyo le dio las gracias muy bajo, comprendiendo porque lo había hecho.

-De nada –dijo Eriol sin darle importancia-. Será mejor que comamos algo antes de seguir.

Eriol le tendió un paquete envuelto en papel aluminio y Tomoyo lo miró con curiosidad durante unos instantes antes de abrirlo y observar una galleta de aspecto poco apetitoso.

-¿Qué es esto?

-Es una galleta y puedo asegurarte que contiene todas las vitaminas y minerales que necesitas –y dio un mordisco a la suya masticándolo lentamente mientras observaba cómo Tomoyo le daba un tímido mordisco a su galleta.

Tomoyo comió el resto de la galleta, esforzándose por no hacer ninguna mueca de disgusto, solo por no darle a Eriol el placer de verla sufrir. Y luego lo miró con un gesto de desafío.

-Estoy lista cuando quieras.

Eriol echó a andar mientras daba un vistazo a la brújula. Luego comenzó a abrirse camino con el cuchillo una vez más. Tomoyo comenzó a caminar detrás de él cuando de pronto se dio cuenta que la mochila se había quedado en el suelo. Suspiro profundamente y lanzando una mirada asesina a Eriol la levantó del suelo y se la colocó sobre los hombros, para después seguirlo.

Había oscurecido por completo cuando se detuvieron a pasar la noche. Él le quito la mochila de la espalda, la dejo en el suelo, saco una linterna de ella y la encendió. Tomoyo observó en silencio mientras el buscaba en la mochila hasta sacar un vaso de hojalata que le tendió.

-Toma esto e intenta llenarlo con agua.

Tomoyo lo miró sin comprender.

-¿De dónde voy a sacar el agua?

Él suspiró con impaciencia y se puso de pie.

Sígueme te enseñaré como.

Tomoyo no estaba segura de que le gustara su tono. Pero se sentía demasiado cansada para iniciar una discusión. Lo siguió hasta los árboles y observó como el tiraba hacia abajo una hoja para dejar que un chorro de agua cayera de él.

-¿Has captado la idea? ¿Crees poder hacerlo?

Eso había sido suficiente, cansada o no, no podía permitir que se burlara de ella de esa manera.

-No desperdicias ninguna oportunidad ¿verdad? Siempre tratándome como si fuera tonta, ¿no puedes simplemente explicarme las cosas? ¿Qué es lo que quieres? ¿Qué es lo que pretendes?

-Lo único que quiero es salir de este problema lo más pronto posible. Me contrataron para llevarte con tu abuelo y eso es lo único que pretendo hacer.

-Eso soy para ti ¿no?, un contrato. Pues entérate de que también soy una persona y a pesar de la injustificada opinión que tienes de mi, merezco aunque sea un poco de respeto.

Tomoyo le arrebato el vaso de las manos y se alejo lo más rápido que pudo para que él no pudiera ver las lágrimas que amenazaban con deslizarse por sus mejillas. Agradeció el tiempo que le proporcionaba la tarea para calmarse y no darle a Eriol la satisfacción de verla llorar.

Mientras tanto Eriol la observo unos segundos e hizo un ademán de acercarse a ella, extendió el brazo y abrió la boca para decir algo, pero las palabras se negaron a salir. Regreso a donde estaba la mochila para encargarse de la comida.

Eriol preparó una sopa mezclando el agua de lluvia con el contenido de uno de los paquetes que llevaba en la mochila. La sopa sabía a gloria. Los dos bebieron del vaso hasta la última gota.

El infiernillo estaba encendido y no había hablado desde el incidente, el ambiente estaba cargado de tensión la cual era imposible de sostener.

-Será mejor dormir un poco. Tenemos que emprender la marcha en cuanto empiece a amanecer.

-¿Vamos a construir otro refugio?

-No hace falta. No va llover. Te sugiero que te abroches la camisa hasta el cuello, para librarte de la mayoría de los insectos.

Tomoyo se estremeció ante la idea. ¡Pensar en todos esos insectos que podrían arrastrarse sobre ella! Miró a Eriol que ya se había acomodado en el piso con el sombrero sobre los ojos. Ojalá ella pudiera hacer como él.

-No puedes estar toda la noche despierta Tomoyo.

-¡Estoy bien! No te preocupes por mi. Me voy a quedar aquí sentada un momento y… y… -no había una excusa razonable para eso.

-¿Y disfrutar la vista? –preguntó en tono burlón-. Se incorporó y extendió el brazo hasta el infiernillo-. Lo siento Tomoyo pero debo apagarlo.

Después de hacerlo, Tomoyo pudo escuchar como se acomodaba de nuevo. Se acurruco acercando las rodillas al pecho y respiró con fuerza. Todo estaba increíblemente oscuro.

-Puedes acercarte y acostarte a mi lado si sientes miedo.

La voz de Eriol sonó profunda y suave. Era tentador lo que sugería pero su orgullo no le permitiría acercarse.

-No gracias. Estoy bien –aseguró sin mucha convicción.

-Como quieras.

De repente todo era silencio pero poco a poco se fueron agregando sonidos extraños. Eran sonidos que no podía identificar, pero en su mente trataba de darles significados lógicos, que en algunos casos no eran de gran ayuda para su tranquilidad. Tomoyo daba pequeños saltos ante cada nuevo sonido.

Ese sonido suave y resbaladizo, ¿sería una serpiente? Y ese leve repiqueteo… El lugar se lleno de un agudo chillido que la hizo levantarse dando un grito y disponerse a huir fuera lo que fuera, antes de que diera más de un paso unos brazos fuertes la agarraron de las piernas y la hicieron caer al suelo.

Eriol la sujetó con firmeza pero de una forma extrañamente tranquilizadora. Se acerco más a ella.

-Calma preciosa, era solo un mono. No va a hacerte daño. Seguramente tú lo asustaste más a él.

Tomoyo respiró profundamente tratando de controlar el miedo, y encontró que era más fácil de lo que había pensando. El fuerte latir del corazón de Eriol sumado al suave sonido de su respiración ayudaron a que el miedo desapareciera paulatinamente.

Cuando estuvo tranquila Eriol se apartó, pero ella levantó una mano para detenerlo, antes de tocarlo se arrepintió apartando la mano con rapidez. Agradeció que la oscuridad no permitiera que él se diera cuenta de lo que ella iba hacer.

-¿Intentamos dormir un poco? –dijo con voz fría e indiferente, había recuperado el tono habitual con el que se dirigía a ella.

-Siento haberte molestado.

Se acostó en el suelo acomodándose lo mejor que pudo en la dura superficie y cerró los ojos oyendo como Eriol se acomodaba a su lado. Después de un momento el cansancio se apoderó de ella y se dejo llevar por el sueño.

Continuara…

Muchas gracias a todos los que leyeron este fic. Gracias a: Mi querida amiga Crystal quien siempre me apoyo con este proyecto, Aislinn3, bubble-tomo, Korishiteru, Sofia, Ayin, TATIANA, yashi, kilia, Rikku, Rosalynn, ARLET, Julieta.

Doblemente gracias a las personas que ya lo habían leído antes y que se hacen presente en FF.net. Su apoyo es algo que aprecio mucho.

Esta es la primera vez que escribo un fic, no soy muy buena aún para imaginarme una historia completamente mía, cuando leí esta novela no puede evitar imaginarme a Eriol y Tomoyo en ella, y aunque he cambiado muchas de las situaciones que en esta acontecen hubo algunas que si incluí pues fueron justamente estas las que me inspiraron para crear lo demás. Para ARLET la novela es una de esas de bolsillo que se venden en los puestos de revistas y llama Dulce locura, espero que te sea de utilidad aunque si te advierto que es posible que te sea difícil encontrarla. A Rosalynn me entusiasma saber que ya la hayas leído espero que conforme avance la historia pueda saber de tus comentarios pues serán muy importantes para mi, espero no defraudarte. Muchas gracias a Vero –cha por leer este fic, tu opinión es muy importante para mi

Saludos a todos y otra vez Gracias

Daulaci Serv

Comentarios: daulaciyahoo.com.mx


	4. Capítulo4

**LECCIONES PARA DOS**

**Por Daulaci Serv**

**Basado en una novela de Jennifer  Taylor**

**Con los personajes de Card Captor Sakura, Por CLAMP.**

**CAPITULO 4**

No había ni rastro de Eriol cuando Tomoyo se despertó. Lanzó un débil gemido, estiró sus entumecidos músculos y se levanto. Empezó a preocuparse un poco pues Eriol no aparecía.

-¡Eriol! –gritó Tomoyo, no esta como para sorpresas desagradables o bromas de mal gusto tan temprano.

-¡Aquí! –se escucho una voz a lo lejos-. ¡Sigue mi voz!

Y así lo hizo, camino entre los árboles y metros más adelante llego a una charca. No parecía ser muy profunda. Un chorro plateado caía en cascada desde lo alto de las rocas. Todo el lugar era un oasis de belleza en medio de la selva. Pudo ver a Eriol en la orilla admirando la belleza que tenían al frente.

-Hermoso ¿no?

-Tomoyo asintió acercándose para meter las manos en la deliciosa agua fría. Ojalá pudiera meterse y quitarse toda la suciedad que la cubría. Eso la haría sentirse mucho mejor.

-Si quieres entrar, hazlo –dijo Eriol adivinando sus pensamientos.

-¿De verdad?

-Adelante –señalo hacia el frente y se dio la vuelta para darle la espalda a Tomoyo.

-No vayas a…

-A voltear, si ya lo sé.

Se quitó el pantalón y la camisa junto con la blusa de algodón para quedarse en ropa interior. Entro en el agua y se alejó nadando hasta donde estaba la cascada. Era refrescante estar debajo del chorro de agua, como si fuera una ducha muy peculiar. Abrió los ojos para mirar hacia donde había dejado a Eriol. Y descubrió escandalizada que este ya se había quitado la camisa y las botas; y ahora se desabrochaba los pantalones.

-¿Qué estas haciendo? –grito horrorizada.

-¿Qué crees que hago? No pensaras que voy a desaprovechar la oportunidad de un baño.

-No, pero puedes esperar a que yo salga.

-Lo siento preciosa, pero no podemos darnos el lujo de perder el tiempo.

Tomoyo tenía los ojos como platos cuando lo vio echarse al agua. Él nado hacia donde estaba ella, pero antes de que llegara Tomoyo se alejó dirigiéndose a otro extremo de la charca sin atreverse a mirarlo.

Eriol quitó el agua de sus ojos y se volvió a buscarla. Cuando la encontró su risa llenó el lugar.

-Lo siento Tomoyo, me había olvidado de los delicados y altamente refinados que son tus sentimientos. Pero ¿no me vas a decir que no has visto a un hombre en ropa interior antes? –y nado hacia ella de nuevo. Esa mañana tenía unas ganas irracionales de molestarla.

-Si… ¡no! No en estas condiciones. ¿Qué haces? –gritó Tomoyo cuando lo vio acercarse y nado a otro lado.

-Vamos Tomoyo esto es infantil –dijo sonriendo, le encantaba verla tan nerviosa y escandalizada.

-Tú eres el infantil, jugando de esta manera. Quiero salir.

-Hazlo.

No hasta que lo hayas hecho tú. –Tomoyo tenía la cabeza prácticamente al ras del agua.

-Esta bien –dijo de mala gana nadando hacia donde estaban sus cosas.

Cuando salió del agua Tomoyo desvió la mirada.

-Por favor Tomoyo eres una mujer adulta ¿no? –dijo molesto- Ahora sal de ahí que ya gozamos de un tiempo precioso –anunció mientras se ponía los pantalones.

-No hasta que te hayas ido.

-No voy a dejarte sola aquí.

-Entonces date la vuelta.

Está bien, pero date prisa –aceptó con un gesto de exasperación y le dio la espalda mientras se ponía la camisa.

Tomoyo nadó hacia él y salió de la charca, más consciente de su presencia que nunca. Le costo mucho trabajo ponerse los pantalones lo cual le llevo algo de tiempo. Después de subir el cierre se agachó por el resto de la ropa.

Eriol se volvió tomándola por sorpresa apenas le dio tiempo de tomar la camisa y sujetar la prenda delante de ella.

-¿Qué… qué haces? –exclamó sonrojada.

-¿Qué haces tú? ¿Qué es lo que te toma tanto tiempo?

-Me estoy vistiendo… -exclamó desesperada- ahora date la vuelta.

-Lo haces a propósito, te pido que te des prisa y te tardas demasiado –Eriol se sentía molesto sin saber realmente porque. Tomoyo no se había tardado tanto y ambos lo sabían.

-Estas exagerando y el que se molesta a propósito eres tú.

-¿Yo? –rugió Eriol, era verdad él estaba exagerando. No le molestaba que ella tardara, sino la reacción de ella en el agua y que se alejara de él como lo hizo. Un momento ¿qué es lo que estaba pasado con él?

-No puedo entender porque te empeñas en tratarme así. Las cosas podrían ser más soportables si no te portarás de esta manera. ¿Por qué lo haces?

-Por que… -Eriol la agarró por los brazos y se acercó a ella.

Sus pensamientos eran una revolución, ¿por qué lo haces Eriol? Se pregunto a si mismo. Porque me gusta. La respuesta que se formulo en su cabeza lo sorprendió. Seguía acercándose a ella y no podía apartar la vista de sus labios.

Tomoyo no podía creer lo que estaba pasando ¡La iba besar! ¡Eriol iba a besarla! Y lo más extraño era que ¡ella quería que lo hiciera!

Estaban tan cerca que Eriol podía sentir el cálido aliento de Tomoyo, este paso saliva. Tomoyo Daidouji, le gustaba, quería besarla desde que la vio bajar del avión. Quería… Una advertencia sonó dentro de su cabeza. No podía pasar otra vez. ¡No!

Repentinamente la soltó, como si su contacto le repugnara.

-No tardes, voy a preparar todo para salir.

La indiferencia en su voz fue casi tan ofensiva como la forma en que la soltó. Tomoyo no pudo comprender lo que había sucedido, antes de que Eriol se marchara pudo ver un brillo especial en sus ojos pero en su cara no había expresión alguna.

-¡Esta jugando! Se ha burlado de mi otra vez –Tomoyo sintió un dolor muy grande en el corazón.

Ese día fue casi la repetición del día anterior. El ritmo que había llevado Eriol demando toda la energía y determinación de Tomoyo. Lo cual en el fondo agradeció pues el cansancio la mantuvo alejada de cualquier fugaz pensamiento sobre lo que había pasado en la mañana.

Lo que no sabía Tomoyo es que para Eriol todo ese ejercicio había significado un desahogo por lo que había pasado entre ellos. Ni siquiera el mismo se explicaba como había llegado a esa situación. Una y otra vez veía la misma imagen: a Tomoyo tan cerca, tan…

-¡Basta Eriol Hirawizagua! –pensó dando duros golpes contra la vegetación con el cuchillo- ¿Cómo pudo suceder esto? Esto no estaba dentro de sus planes. Cuando vio las fotografías de Tomoyo que el abuelo de esta le había proporcionado, por supuesto que le había llamado la atención la belleza de la joven ¡No estaba ciego!, pero jamás se imagino que se sentiría tan atraído por ella al conocerla. Y peor aún fue darse cuenta de que hasta ahora ella no había sido como él esperaba. Tendría que hacer un esfuerzo mayor por mantener la distancia.

Construyeron otro refugió antes de que empezara a llover de nuevo. Él apenas le dirigió la palabra y ella no hizo mucho por romper el silencio.

Cuando entró en el refugió apenas cerró los ojos Tomoyo se quedó dormida. Se despertó después cuando  Eriol la agitó suavemente. Le costó mucho trabajo abrir los ojos y durante unos instantes se quedó mirando el azul de sus ojos y el sueño se mezcló con la realidad. Se incorporó bruscamente.

-¿Nos vamos ya? –preguntó Tomoyo un tanto confundida y mareada. Se llevó una mano a la cabeza tratando de ignorar los fuertes latidos de su corazón.

-Eriol la observó fijamente durante unos segundos antes de levantar el vaso de hojalata y ofrecérselo.

-No vamos a seguir hoy. Bebé, esto te hará bien.

Le dio el vaso y la observó mientras bebía un sorbo de la sopa. Ella se lo ofreció a su vez.

-Ya he tomado un poco mientras dormías –dijo mientras se sentaba a su lado-. Así que, bébetelo todo, adelante.

Tomoyo bebió otro sorbo y luego lo miró.

-¿En serio podemos permitirnos descansar el resto del día?

Eriol se encogió de hombros mientras se quitaba el sombrero.

-No tiene sentido agotarnos.

-Si estás sugiriendo que necesito descansar porque no puedo seguir tu ritmo, lamento mucho decepcionarte pero eso no es cierto.

-Este viajecito puede ser muy duro para tus refinados gustos.

Ya estaba burlándose de ella otra vez.

-¡No va a ser más duro para mí de lo que es para ti! –dijo con furia.

-¿Tú crees que no? Las mujeres como tú no soportan estar fuera de su elemento.

-¿Porqué siempre terminas hablando de las mujeres como yo? No sabes nada sobre mi ¿Qué sabes de las mujeres de cualquier modo?

-¿Ah no? Estuve apunto de casarme con una mujer como tú.

¡Eriol comprometido! Por un momento la sorpresa no la dejo pensar, después empezó a imaginarse a Eriol con una mujer y lo siguiente que empezó a sentir… fue algo, parecido a… ¡a los celos! ¡No es posible! ¡Tiene que ser otra cosa!

-Sorprendida, ¿eh? ¿No me creías capaz de algo así?

-La verdad, no. Parece que odias a las mujeres.

-No, no ha todas solo…

-Si, si ya sé, solo a las mujeres como yo –dijo con un gesto de disgusto- ¿Y quien era esa mujer que según tú es como yo?

-Físicamente no se parecen en nada, pero en otros aspectos si.

-Bueno ¿y quien es? –empezaba a sentirse cansada de que la compararan con alguien.

-Se llama Kaho Mizuqui.

-¡Kaho Mizuqui! –dijo Tomoyo sin poder creerlo.

-¿La conoces?

-Algo así, es decir sé quien es. Ella es hija de un amigo de mi abuelo –explicó Tomoyo todavía sorprendida-, han hecho negocios juntos, por muchos años. Nosotras solo hemos coincidido en algunos lugares un par de veces.

-Ahora entiendes a lo que me refiero.

-No, francamente no –dijo muy molesta-. Ella y yo no tenemos mucho en común. No tenemos los mismos amigos, ni las mismas afinidades.

-Kaho fue modelo un tiempo.

-Lo sé, pero ella solo lo hizo por capri… -se detuvo bruscamente-. Eso es lo que piensas de mi ¿no? Que todo lo que hago es por capricho.

-Tú lo dijiste no yo.

-Pues que tontería más grande. Si ella rompió el compromiso no me sorprende. Tal vez la tratabas todo el tiempo como me tratas a mi.

Eriol se puso tenso repentinamente y echaba chispas por los ojos. Tomoyo supo que había tocado una fibra sensible. Pero no pudo detenerse, esta era la oportunidad para lastimarlo como él hacia con ella.

-¿Así que es eso no? ¿Te puso en tú lugar?

-Para que lo sepas preciosa. Jamás trate a Kaho como te trato a ti. Y ahora que lo pienso tal vez debí hacerlo.

Que suerte la de ella –pensó Tomoyo, pero no se dio tiempo para analizar esta ocurrencia y siguió.

-Bueno, no importa. Tu personalidad deja mucho que desear, además de tu comportamiento. No se como pudo aguantarte tanto como para comprometerse. Yo en su lugar…

-Basta Tomoyo, quiero dejar este tema aquí.

Pero ella no.

-No se que pudo ver en ti –nada podía detenerla-. A mi en lo particular me gustan los hombres un poco más… refinados. Ahora que lo pienso tal vez también fuiste un capricho para ella porque…

Eso fue todo. Fue la gota que derramo el vaso. Hundiendo los dedos en el cabello de Tomoyo, Eriol la obligó a levantar la cara hacia él para poder callarla con su boca. La joven estaba atónita, por un instante el beso fue duro pero enseguida  fue cambiando a uno intenso que la dejo sin aliento. Él se separo para examinar su rostro y al no ver rastro de resistencia volvió a besarla de nuevo. Deslizo su boca por la curva de la barbilla, trazó un camino hasta el lóbulo de la oreja y después subió por su sien. Todo esto muy lentamente, lo cual la hizo temblar. Eriol sonrió al notar su reacción.

-¿Así que te soy indiferente? ¿No?

-No… es decir ¡si! –casi gritó al darse cuenta de lo que había pasado y se puso de pie saliendo del refugio para apartarse de él lo más rápido que pudo.

-Eso te enseñará que cuando digo Basta, eso es lo que significa. Si no aprendes rápido no te preocupes que ya encontre la forma de hacértelo entender de ahora en adelante.

Tomoyo supo que hablaba en serio, pero no sabía si eso le molestaba tanto a ella.

Esa noche no pudo dormir mucho. La molestia que le causaba lo que había escuchado no desaparecía. ¡Comprometido con Kaho! Precisamente con ella. De alguna u otra forma siempre las habían asociado, aunque ninguna de las dos estuviera feliz con esa situación.

Desde el momento en que supieron de la existencia la una de la otra surgió una especie de antagonismo. Al ser familiares tan cercanos de dos de los hombres más importantes de Japón. La atención siempre estuvo fija en ellas. Tomoyo trató por todos los medios de evitar cualquier evento donde supiera que Kaho iba estar, pues nunca faltaban las murmuraciones, y el hecho de que ellas nunca fueran amigas por el contrario de su abuelo y padre respectivamente hacia que los chismes sociales corrieran de una forma constante.

Una de las razones por las que su abuelo aborreció el hecho de que Tomoyo fuera modelo fue por Kaho. Para ella el ser modelo era una diversión, ser el centro de atención inflaba su ego, y por esa época se volvió insoportable. Por supuesto el abuelo pensó que con Tomoyo pasaría lo mismo, eso le dolió muchísimo a ella. ¿Cómo pudo pensar que ella se convertiría en una persona tan vacía? Claro que como Kaho lo dejo en menos de un año, el abuelo también estaba esperanzado en que ella haría lo mismo y que chasco se llevó.

-¡Basta Tomoyo! –pensó muy molesta-. Tienes que dormir un poco.

Cuando por fin logró dormir no fue por mucho tiempo y cuando se despertó no faltaba mucho para que empezará a amanecer y para colmo se encontraba otra vez en los brazos de Eriol. El parecía dormir profundamente. A ella le hubiera gustado, muy a su pesar disfrutar un poco más de la sensación de protección que sentía al estar así. Pero una vez más la conversación anterior vino a su mente y se sintió molesta. Se separó de él sin despertarlo y se recostó de lado dándole la espalda.

El sudor le escurría por la frente nublando su visión. Tomoyo se apoyo contra el árbol mientras se secaba con la muñeca, sintiendo que el cansancio la dominaba. Eriol había mantenido un ritmo duro esa mañana. Ella había sentido la tentación de protestar pero el orgullo no se lo permitía. La conversación se había reducido al mínimo. Se comportaban con una cortesía casi cómica.

-Vamos. No podemos perder todo el día mientras estás ahí meditando –su vos sonó malhumorada, con un matiz de irritación.

Tomoyo se irguió inmediatamente no se había dado cuenta que se retrasó tanto. Se separó del árbol y dirigió una fría sonrisa hacia donde él estaba.

-¡No pienso retrasarte, Eriol, pero, ¿estás tratando de batir algún récord?

El sonrió levemente.

-No puedes seguir el ritmo ¿verdad, Tomoyo?

-Claro que puedo –aunque Tomoyo no estaba tan segura de ello. Solo quiero saber si es necesario llevar este paso. ¿Parece como si te estuvieran persiguiendo? ¿O es que estas impaciente por librarte de mi?

Ella agito la cabeza para echarse hacia atrás el pelo húmedo, tratando de ignorar la pequeña punzada de dolor que sintió en el corazón al decir esto último.

-Si es eso, me lo podrías haber dicho antes. Daré lo mejor de mi para que esto termine lo antes posible.

Eriol no replico mientras se daba vuelta para seguir con su labor de abrir camino en la espesura. Tenía una extraña sensación desde el día anterior cuando besó a Tomoyo, no podía explicarla. ¿Hubiera podido callarla de otra manera? Eso nunca lo sabría. ¿Por qué menciono a Kaho? Lo que menos quería era hacer algo así. ¿Será que desde que la vio y empezó a sentirse atraído hacia ella el abandono de Kaho surgió como una forma de protegerse contra lo que estaba sintiendo por Tomoyo. Después de besarla se dio cuenta de algo todavía peor que el hecho de que se sintiera atraído por ella, sino que también empezaba a interesarse por lo que pudiera pasarle.

-Esto no estaba en mis planes –pensó Eriol con frustración-. Esto no estaba en mis planes.

Tomoyo lo miró con resentimiento. ¿Por qué sentía la necesidad de provocarlo? Nunca antes había mostrado ese carácter. Ella sabía afrontar los contratiempos con compostura y hasta ahora había podido poner a raya a cualquiera que quisiera afectarla o molestarla. Pero con él parecía tan difícil.

Será porque desde que supo que estaba comprometido con Kaho su necesidad de demostrarle su valía se había hecho más fuerte. Pero era tan frustrante que la considerara como ella. Kaho siempre fue caprichosa y vanidosa, si se dedicó al modelaje fue por esto mismo, pero cuando se dio cuenta del esfuerzo y compromiso que requería se despidió de inmediato del asunto. ¿Cómo conocería a Eriol? ¿Qué vio él en ella? ¿Cómo podría convencerlo de que ella era diferente?

Se dio cuenta de que se había retrasado nuevamente y Eriol la esperaba unos metros más adelante, aunque no le pareció  que estuviera molesto. También él estaba sumido en sus pensamientos.

Después de un par de horas Tomoyo sentía que no podría soportarlo más. Pero no podía detenerse, no después de lo que le dijo. Seguía pensando en Kaho y Eriol y seguía haciéndose las mismas preguntas.

Sin darse cuenta se le atoró un pie en una raíz que sobresalía en el suelo. Cayó fuertemente, lo cual le sacó el aire. Tomoyo ni siquiera se quejó.

Cuando Eriol volteo de nuevo a ver porque se había retrasado se sorprendió al verla en el suelo y corrió hacia ella. Tomoyo ni siquiera se había movido tratando de recuperar el aliento.

-¡Por  todos los cielos! ¿Qué sucedió?

Eriol trato de ayudarla a levantarse pero ella no se lo permitió. Estaba molesta consigo misma por su torpeza y por todas las cosas que tenía en la cabeza.

-Me tropecé con esto –dijo tratando de liberar su pie. Cuando por fin lo hizo se levanto con dificultad.

-Debiste decirme que estabas cansada.

-¡No estoy cansada! –exclamó furiosa- solo estaba distraída.

-Tal vez deberíamos…

-¡NO! Todavía puedo seguir un rato más.

-Pero…

-¡He dicho que no! No quiero seguir retrasándonos. Lo que quiero es que todo esto termine –estaba furiosa y no podía contenerse. Comenzó a caminar pero de nuevo cayó, el tobillo le dolía mucho. Esto era todo lo que faltaba.

Eriol volvió a acercarse pero ella lo detuvo con la mirada.

-Vamos Tomoyo, no seas niña, estas lastimada. Déjame revisarte el pie.

-No, y no soy una niña –dijo jadeando mientras se levantaba rápidamente.

Una vez de pie todo comenzó a dar vueltas a su alrededor. Lo último que vio fue a Eriol acercándose a ella mientras caía. Antes de perder por completo el conocimiento sintió que unos brazos la sujetaban.

-¡Tomoyo! Vamos preciosa despierta –exclamó Eriol tratando de hacerla volver en sí, pero era imposible, el agotamiento había hecho presa de ella-. ¡Tomoyo! ¿Por qué no me dijiste que estabas cansada? ¡Maldita sea! ¿Por qué no me detuve antes?

La levantó y siguió su camino. Más adelante encontró un pequeño grupo de casas al borde de un claro bastante grande. Justo a tiempo porque algunas gotas empezaban a caer.

Al ver a Eriol con Tomoyo en brazos acercarse, las personas empezaron a salir de sus chozas.

Continuara…

Muchas gracias por los reviews a: Anna Asakura, YaShi-MGJ, Ayin, Korishiteru, ARLET, Rosalynn, nena05000, Kilia, Tenshi Akire y Tomoyo.

Comentarios a: daulaciyahoo.com.mx


	5. Capítulo5

**LECCIONES PARA DOS**

**Por Daulaci Serv**

**Basado en una novela de Jennifer  Taylor**

**Con los personajes de Card Captor Sakura, Por CLAMP.**

**CAPITULO 5**

Cuando Tomoyo despertó era de noche. Se sentía agotada. También se dio cuenta que tenía un pequeño lienzo húmedo en la cabeza, trato de quitársela pero una mano se lo impidió.

Era Eriol. Se veía muy serio, más serio de lo normal, a pesar de que apenas había un poco de luz dentro de la habitación tenía el infiernillo encendido pero su luz era muy tenue.

-¿Qué paso? –preguntó en voz muy baja.

-Te desmayaste.

Entonces recordó todo lo que había pasado y se sintió avergonzada. Eriol había tenido razón se comportó como una niña. Apartó la vista, no podía verlo a los ojos. Miro más arriba y se dio cuenta que se encontraban en una pequeña choza con techo de paja.

-¿Dónde estamos?

-Encontré un pequeño poblado indio a 1km de donde te desmayaste y muy amablemente nos ofrecieron ayuda.

-¿Me… me cargaste todo el camino? –sintió un ligero rubor subir por sus mejillas.

El se limito a encoger los hombros como si no le diera importancia.

-Gracias.

-Fue un placer –dijo con una ligera sonrisa. Recordó lo agradable que fue llevarla por la selva. En silencio y sintiéndola tan cerca.

-¿Qu… qué?

-Nada –sintió una sacudida en el estómago, también recordaba lo preocupado que había estado todo ese tiempo y lo mal que se sentía por eso.

Después de un largo e incómodo silencio Tomoyo se incorporó, el tobillo le dolió y se dio cuenta que estaba vendado.

-Parece que tienes una ligera luxación, pero tendremos que esperar hasta mañana y ver si podrás caminar.

-Lo siento –dijo Tomoyo sin levantar la vista.

-¿Por qué?

-Por mi culpa nos hemos retrasado.

-No creo que…

-No, lo digo en serio –aspiro profundo y levantó la vista para mirarlo a los ojos-. Tenías razón me comporte como una niña.

-Yo no fui muy maduro que digamos, debí haber parado para que descansaras… descansáramos mucho antes. Estuve esperando a ver cuando me pedías que paráramos… -ahora el que apartaba la vista era él-. Lo siento.

Tomoyo se sintió feliz. Era la primera vez que Eriol mostraba preocupación por ella. Hubiera querido abrazarlo, pero se contuvo.

-Esta bien –dijo sonriendo- creo que estamos a mano ¿verdad?

Eriol volvió su mirada hacia ella. Era la primera vez que le sonreía así. Se veía tan hermosa.

-Tienes razón, estamos a mano –la miró largamente, sentía la necesidad de tocarla, de rozar su cara con los dedos, pero no lo hizo. No podía. De repente se puso de pie, sorprendiendo a Tomoyo.

-Voy un momento afuera, te traeré algo de comer –y sin esperar respuesta salió.

Tomoyo se quedo ahí mirando hacia la puerta ¿Qué pasó?

Al poco rato Eriol le trajo de comer un poco de pan y fruta. Tomoyo comió gustosa, no se había dado cuenta que tenía tanta hambre. Cuando terminó Eriol salió de nuevo y al regresar sugirió que tenían que dormir. En todo ese tiempo él apenas le había dirigido una mirada y casi no pronunció palabra. Tomoyo se sentía desilusionada. Afortunadamente no tardo mucho en quedarse dormida.

Por la mañana Tomoyo intento ponerse de pie, Eriol la vigilaba de cerca para evitar que cayera. Avanzó un par de pasos, le dolía solo un poco. Ella hizo lo posible por no quejarse, ni hacer muecas. Pero por la mirada que le lanzó Eriol se dio cuenta de que él no estaba muy seguro de que ella no sintiera nada.

-Creo que tendremos que esperar otro día aquí, tal vez mañana estés mejor y podamos reanudar el camino.

Por la forma en que lo dijo Tomoyo estaba segura que no admitiría una discusión al respecto. Ella podría hacer el esfuerzo, empezaba a preocuparle seriamente que no llegaran a tiempo a su destino, y que el equipo de rescate no los encontrara. Ese pensamiento la angustió y debió notarse en su rostro porque Eriol pareció darse cuenta de lo que estaba pasando por su mente.

-No te preocupes, aún tenemos tiempo, además no tiene caso que te esfuerces demasiado hoy, si mañana podrías hacerlo mejor y hasta podríamos avanzar más rápido –se detuvo un momento esperando que sus palabras surtieran efecto y así fue.

-Esta bien, como tú digas.

-De todos modos, preferiría que hoy no camines mucho –la ayudo a sentarse de nuevo-. Iré a traer algo para que comamos, debemos aprovechar que aquí nos proveen de algo más que sopa y galletas.

Poco después de que él saliera una niña de unos 8 años de edad se asomó por la puerta. Cuando vio a Tomoyo se escondió pero después un par de ojos se asomaba de nuevo para verla.

-Ven –le dijo Tomoyo con una sonrisa. La pequeña se animo y se acerco a ella.

-Hola –pero no obtuvo respuesta.

La niña la miraba maravillada. Le tocó el brazo con un dedo y después paso su mano por el cabello largo y lacio de Tomoyo. Parecía que encontraba fascinante la visión de su piel blanca. Cuando se detuvo a mirar sus ojos lanzó una exclamación de asombró. La niña empezó a reír y contagió a Tomoyo con su risa.

-¿Qué es tan gracioso? –preguntó Eriol desde la puerta, llevaba en las manos un poco de comida y agua.

La pequeña salió despavorida del lugar.

-¿Dije algo malo?

-No. Me parece que es un poco tímida.

-Eriol puso la comida en el suelo junto a Tomoyo y se sentó a su lado.

Después de comer. Tomoyo insistió en que quería salir, quería ver lo que había afuera.

Eriol la ayudo a levantarse. Tomoyo podía apoyar el pie un poco y se recargo con una mano en la pared.

-Creo que si puedo, bueno solo un poco –dijo cojeando, la puerta parecía tan lejana.

Eriol adivino lo que estaba pasando y sin el menor aviso la levantó en sus brazos, tomándola por sorpresa.

-¡Aaahhh! ¿Qué haces? –preguntó roja como un tomate.

-Te llevó afuera –dijo sin mirarla- te dije que no quería que hoy caminaras mucho.

Tomoyo no dijo nada, tenía que admitir que se sentía muy bien estar así y no quería arruinar el momento.

La pequeña comunidad constaba de unas 80 a 100 personas cuando mucho desde niños hasta ancianos. Para Tomoyo fue una tranquilidad observar las labores diarias de estas personas, todo un mundo alejado de la civilización. La niña que había ido a visitarla en la mañana andaba por ahí, de repente se detenía para ver a Tomoyo, a veces iba acompañada de otros niños otras veces no. Fue un día muy tranquilo en el que ambos pudieron descansar de la tensión que había entre ellos en días pasados y por un momento pudieron olvidar los conflictos que habían existido entre ellos.

-¿Cómo es que encontraste este lugar? –preguntó Tomoyo mirando a su alrededor.

-Hay muchos grupos pequeños de indios que viven todavía en la selva, y normalmente son bastantes amistosos.

Tomoyo miró a Eriol parecía sereno y relajado, no había ningún gesto de disgusto en él. Empezó a preguntarse como sería un día en la vida de Eriol Hirawizagua, como sería compartir con él un día normal por las calles de Londres. Tomoyo se dejó llevar por sus fantasías y casi sin darse cuenta empezó a hacerle conversación a Eriol y a este no parecía molestarle el que lo hiciera.

-¿A qué te dedicas exactamente Eriol? Es decir, ¿Sólo realizas vuelos privados?

-No, también llevó mercancía, aunque en realidad ese es el mayor volumen de trabajo. Pero cuando me lo piden también transporto, personas. Personas importantes que necesitan llegar a su destino de forma rápida, segura y discreta. En realidad esa es una de las garantías que ofrezco, la discreción. Tengo un gran número de clientes que recurren a mi por eso.

-Así que esa fue la razón por la que te contrato el abuelo –comentó pensativa.

-En parte, pero en realidad fui recomendado por otra persona.

-¿Por quien?

Eriol apartó la mirada un momento, como si necesitara meditar para contestar esa pregunta.

-Si no quieres decírmelo esta bien.

-No, no es tan importante. Me recomendó el Sr. Mizuqui.

-¡El padre de Kaho!

-Así es.

-Mmmm, entiendo.

Los dos permanecieron callados largo tiempo, Tomoyo no quería seguir la conversación por ese lado, no quería estropear la buena camaradería que se había dado entre ellos. Y no quería seguir con el tema de Kaho, sentía curiosidad y muchas preguntas aún seguían dando vueltas en su cabeza, pero no valía la pena estropear el momento y al parecer Eriol pensaba lo mismo.

-Dime, ¿Por qué decidiste hacerte modelo Tomoyo?

La pregunta la tomo por sorpresa pero le agrado el cambio de tema y que el quisiera seguir conversando.

-En realidad lo hice más por necesidad que por gusto, no estaba en mis planes convertirme en modelo.

-¿Ah sí? Entonces, ¿Cuáles son tus planes?

-Quiero dedicarme al diseño, mi abuelo no estaba muy de acuerdo, así que no me apoyo desde que le comunique mis planes.

-¿Lo hiciste por dinero?

-No exactamente, recibí de mi padre una  herencia al cumplir 18 años, aunque no es mucho, pues el total de la herencia, la recibiré al casarme. Creo que mi padre era muy anticuado en ese sentido. Así que más bien por orgullo fue que decidí trabajar, para demostrarle a mi abuelo que no era un capricho.

-Entiendo –ahora es que empezaba a conocer un poco más a Tomoyo, algo le decía desde un principio que lo que le había dicho de ella su abuelo no podía ser del todo cierto.

-Así que empecé a trabajar de modelo, era lo más cercano al mundo de la moda y si necesitaba el dinero y quería familiarizarme con lo que en el futuro sería mi trabajo quería empezar ya. Me inicie como todas, modelando para catálogos y cosas así, apariciones pequeñas en comerciales. Un día conseguí un trabajo para modelar ropa a los clientes en una boutique de prestigio y fue ahí donde conocí a Pierre.

-Pierre Carelli.

-Así es, prácticamente el me descubrió. Me ofreció trabajo en Londres y acepté de inmediato. El es un gran diseñador, y sabía que junto a él podía aprender muchas cosas –los ojos de Tomoyo brillaban con entusiasmo-. Y así fue, todo este tiempo él ha cuidado de mi como un padre y es así como yo lo veo, aunque por supuesto algunas revistas digan lo contrario –Tomoyo apartó la vista un momento y encogió los hombros como si no fuera tan importante, no quería que Eriol pensará que estaba lanzando algún tipo de reproche-. Todas las decisiones que he tomado han sido en parte por los consejos de Pierre y no han estado tan equivocadas. Incluso ahora que pensaba dar "el gran paso" Pierre fue un gran apoyo para mi.

"El gran paso" pensó Eriol, ¿se referirá a su boda con Tsukishiro?, por la mirada que tenía podría ser así. Tan ilusionada, tan feliz. No quería seguir con este tema, no quería escucharla hablar de él.

Eriol se puso de pie y se alejó caminando sin decir nada. Tomoyo estaba sorprendida y un poco dolida.

-¡Cómo se atreve! Me dejo aquí con la palabra en la boca –Tomoyo suspiro con tristeza, habían tenido un buen momento juntos, incluso parecía interesado en lo que ella le decía y así de repente se va.

Después de dejar el coraje de lado, Tomoyo empezó a meditar un poco más en lo que había dicho. "El gran paso", podría regresar a tiempo para lo que tenía planeado. Tal vez podía posponerlo si fuera necesario. ¡No! –Pensó Tomoyo esperanzada-. Saldremos de aquí pronto. ¿Qué día será hoy? –hizo los cálculos pertinentes-. Hoy se casa Yue, y no podré estar con él, es una lástima. Pero supongo que dadas las circunstancias el comprenderá.

Después de un rato Eriol regreso, se sentó a su lado y no hizo el menor intento por excusar su conducta anterior, tampoco parecía tener ganas de hablar. Tomoyo seguía un poco molesta, pero no tenía ganas de pelear, no quería arruinar el día, aunque ya parecía estar arruinado.

Empezaba a decaer el día cuando los niños fueron llamados por sus madres para retirarse a dormir, o al menos eso supuso Tomoyo por la forma en la que los llamaban. Incluso la pequeña que por momentos aparecía para sonreírle a la chica tuvo que marcharse cuando su madre apareció y le tendió la mano para que se fuera con ella.

Tomoyo sintió una punzada de dolor al ver a la pequeña que sonreía al correr hacia su madre y tomarla de la mano.

¡Su madre! Tomoyo no había pensado en Sonomi hasta ese momento. ¿Cómo estará ella? Debe estar muy preocupada. También pensó en Sakura. Seguramente ellas están juntas. Sakura no dejaría sola a Sonomi en momentos como este. Tal vez hasta Shaoran este con ella. ¿Y el abuelo? Ahora que parecía que todo podía arreglarse. Empezaba a sentirse angustiada, tenía las manos juntas y las apretaba con fuerza. ¡No! No podía sentirse así, todavía había esperanzas de que los encontraran. Además no estaba sola.

Tomoyo volteó a ver a Eriol. Él también la miraba, tenía el seño fruncido y la observaba con seriedad. La chica trato de sonreír pero no pudo. Eriol se puso de pie.

-Vamos, es hora de que descanses –y nuevamente la tomo en sus brazos para llevarla al interior de la choza.

Tomoyo tardo mucho en conciliar el sueño. Afortunadamente el pie ya no le dolía y podrían salir mañana temprano. Estaba preocupada pensando en lo que podría pasar, pero no quería preguntarle a Eriol hasta ahora él solo le había dado respuestas muy vagas al respecto.

Cuando Tomoyo al fin se durmió Eriol se volteó hacia ella. También había tratado de dormir sin poder conseguirlo. La mirada de Tomoyo esa noche le tenía preocupado.

-Esto no esta bien –se dijo a si mismo-. Esto no esta bien.

Dejaron el poblado indio al amanecer. Muchos de los habitantes de la aldea salieron a despedirlos entre ellos la niña que seguía Tomoyo. Su pie parecía estar mejor que nunca, al parecer Eriol había tenido razón.

Una vez más iniciaron la rutina de los días anteriores. Tomoyo parecía más acostumbrada a ella, y después de esos días de descanso esperaba resistir un poco más. Observó hacia delante viendo a Eriol abrir camino.

-¡Oye espera un momento!

-¿Qué pasa? –preguntó él mirando hacia atrás.

-¿Me dejarías hacerlo? –señalo el cuchillo con un dedo.

-¿Hacer que?

-Abrir paso con el cuchillo.

-Es pesado Tomoyo.

-Lo sé, pero quisiera intentarlo, y tu me puedes ir guiando ¿no?

Eriol pareció meditarlo un segundo.

-Adelante –y le tendió el cuchillo para que lo tomara.

-Gracias.

Al principio le costó mucho trabajo entender el modo para poder cortar las hojas de un tajo, como lo hacia él. Pero poco a poco lo consiguió, cosa que sorprendió a Eriol.

Tal como lo imagino Tomoyo el trabajo extra la ayudo a olvidar sus preocupaciones. Si se permitía pensar como lo había hecho el día anterior la angustia se apoderaría de ella y no quería que eso sucediera. Además por alguna extraña razón Eriol estaba más amable de lo acostumbrado y ya no había burla en su mirada cuando se dirigía a ella. Así que las cosas tal vez estaban mejorando entre ellos.

A pesar de hacerlo muy bien Tomoyo iba más despacio en comparación con Eriol, así que este dejaba que ella se adelantara un par de metros para después alcanzarla y corregir el rumbo si era necesario.

Ahora Eriol checaba la brújula una vez más para cerciorarse de la dirección, cuando escucho un ruido metálico. El cuchillo había dado con algo. Tomoyo daba otro golpe y se volvió a escuchar ese sonido, sorprendida la chica alargo la mano para apartar las hojas.

-¡Tomoyo! ¡NO! –gritó Eriol, pero ya era demasiado tarde, ella quitaba parte de la maleza para descubrir los restos de un avión y jalando más a la derecha hizo un desagradable descubrimiento.

El cráneo de un esqueleto colgaba fuera de la ventanilla de la cabina. Tomoyo gritó tirando el cuchillo, se llevo una mano a la boca y camino hacia atrás, casi se cae de espaldas pero Eriol que había corrido hacia ella la atrapo enseguida tropezara.

Tomoyo grito una vez más cuando sintió las manos de Eriol por detrás, el la sujeto con fuerza y la hizo volverse para abrazarla, con un brazo le rodeaba la cintura mientras con el otro le apoyaba la cabeza en su pecho. Tomoyo temblaba sin control en los brazos de Eriol.

-Shhh, tranquila, ya paso –decía esto mientras la mecía, intentando calmarla.

Después de unos minutos Tomoyo aún respiraba con dificultad pero estaba más tranquila. Intentó voltear de nuevo y ver el avión, pero Eriol se lo impidió. Se dio media vuelta y la llevo más atrás.

-Espérame aquí –ordenó Eriol mirándola a los ojos-. Regresaré en un momento –Tomoyo solo asintió y se sentó en una roca.

Mientras lo veía alejarse, todos los temores de Tomoyo salieron a flote y recordó las palabras de Eriol después de aterrizar:

"Bastantes aviones han caído en esta zona a lo largo de los años, y no todos han sido encontrados."

El pánico se apoderaba de ella.

-Cálmate Tomoyo, por favor cálmate –se decía a si misma tratando de controlarse, una de sus piernas se movía incontrolable de arriba abajo.

Después de unos minutos que a Tomoyo le parecieron horas Eriol regreso; llevaba el cuchillo en una mano. Tomoyo lo miraba expectante. El se arrodilló en una pierna para hablarle.

-Ese avión lleva años aquí –su mirada era serena-. Parece que ese hombre murió en el impacto pero no había señales de que estuviera acompañado.

-Aja –fue todo lo que atino a decir Tomoyo, su pierna seguía moviéndose.

-Todo esta bien Tomoyo, a nosotros no nos pasará lo mismo –dijo suavemente mientras colocaba una mano en su pierna para detenerla.

-Si, y… yo lo sé –y aspiró profundo.

-Esta bien, sigamos –Eriol se levantó y le tendió la mano, ella la tomo con fuerza y entrelazó los dedos.

-Hice otro camino para darle la vuelta al avión, no es necesario que veas el espectáculo otra vez –explicó mientras caminaban.

Tomoyo solo pudo apretarle la mano en señal de agradecimiento. Eriol se detuvo y enterró el cuchillo en el suelo para después tomar el rostro de la chica con su mano.

-Lamento mucho que hayas pasado por esto –se miraron a los ojos por un momento hasta que Eriol rompió el contacto para tomar el cuchillo y seguir caminando.

Tomoyo no dijo mucho el resto de la mañana. Eriol solo se limitaba a observarla para captar cualquier señal en ella que pudiera preocuparlo. Pero nada paso. Cuando construyeron el refugió y se metieron en él ella no dijo mucho y fue la primera vez que no durmió estando dentro, se mantuvo callada viendo el agua caer.

Eriol iba sugerir que se quedaran ahí hasta el otro día, pero al ver la rapidez con la que Tomoyo salió del refugió y dar señales de estar lista para continuar, no se atrevió a hacerlo.

Cuando pararon para dormir Tomoyo se veía un poco ansiosa, pero cuando Eriol le preguntó si estaba bien ella aseguró que si. Poco después se fueron a dormir sin decir palabra.

Tomoyo corría de un lado a otro, todo estaba oscuro y no podía ver ni a un metro delante de ella. Las ramas se le enredaban en la ropa. No podía encontrarlo ¿Dónde esta?, ¿Dónde esta? Se repetía una y otra vez. Se estremeció ¡NO puedo encontrarlo!

-¡Eriol!

Algo lo despertó, de momento no supo que era, pero después notó que Tomoyo lo llamaba, estaba abrazada a él con mucha fuerza.

-¡Eriol!

-¿Qué? ¿Qué pasa? –entonces se dio cuenta, ella todavía estaba durmiendo.

-¡Eriol! –su voz sonó más angustiada.

Eriol se incorporó y la agarró por los hombros.

-¡Despierta! Vamos Tomoyo, estas soñando. ¡Despierta! –la sacudió con firmeza.

Tomoyo abrió los ojos, respiraba con dificultad.

-¿Qué…?

-Estabas soñando, tenías una pesadilla.

-¿A… ah si? –se llevó una mano a la frente.

Eriol jaló la mochila y saco la linterna para encenderla.

-No te encontraba ¡me habías dejado sola!

-Fue solo un mal sueño, vamos vuelve a dormir. Lo necesitamos, mañana será el último día –se estiró para tomar la linterna y apagarla, pero Tomoyo se le adelanto y la tomo.

-¿Cómo puedes estar tan seguro? ¿Qué pasa si ya no nos estuvieran buscando? ¿Qué haremos? ¡Dímelo!

-Todo estará bien preciosa, es demasiado pronto para pensar en que la búsqueda pudo haber terminado.

-Pero, ¿y si no nos encuentran? –preguntó poniéndose de pie y caminando de un lado a otro-. ¡Y si nunca salimos de aquí!

-Estas empezando a ponerte histérica.

Tomoyo se detuvo, pero la mano en la que sostenía la linterna temblaba haciendo que la luz que salía de ella se moviera oscilante.

-¡Claro! ¡Tienes razón! –lanzó una risa nerviosa-. ¡Pero que estúpida soy! ¡Mira que preocuparme ante la perspectiva de no salir de aquí nunca! –se sentó y lo miró tratando de contener el pánico-. Dime si existe la más ligera certeza de que mañana todo terminará.

El pareció dudar, había una extraña expresión en su cara.

-No le veo ningún sentido a preocuparse por algo que no sabemos que si va ocurrir o que tal vez nunca ocurra. Ahora vamos a dormir –se recostó de lado dándole la espalda, no quería seguir con esta discusión.

Tomoyo lo miró enojada, gran consuelo el que le había dado, miró la luz que proyectaba la lámpara, todo lo demás estaba tan oscuro como en su sueño. Cerró lo ojos con fuerza tratando de controlarse pero la pesadilla sacó a flote todos sus miedos y todos los pensamientos que tan duramente había tratado de evitar ese día. De repente se sintió muy cansada. Un sollozó escapó de su boca, se llevó una mano a esta pero había sido demasiado tarde, Eriol la había escuchado.

-¿Qué pasa ahora? –se quejó Eriol.

Su brusquedad la hizo sentir ganas de llorar, trato con todas sus fuerza de contener los sollozos pero las lágrimas escurrían ya por sus mejillas. Soltó la linterna y trató de levantarse para alejarse de ahí. Pero unas fuertes manos la agarraron y se encontró atrapada en sus brazos.

-Perdóname –murmuro él-. No me di cuenta, estás asustada ¿no es cierto? Todo va salir bien Tomoyo.

Era demasiado, podía enfrentarse a su censura pero no a su bondad y eso acabo con ella por completo.

Se apoyo contra él, tratando de contener el llanto consciente de una extraña sensación de seguridad y calor, así como de algo más inmediato. Eriol deslizó las manos por su cintura para acercarla más a él.

-No podía dejar de pensar en… -sollozó-. Quiero salir de aquí.

-Por supuesto que sí –convino el conciliador, pero al ver que los sollozos iban en aumento se preocupo-. Vamos Tomoyo. Esto no te hará ningún bien –dijo él pasando una mano por el cabello para apartárselo de la húmeda mejilla.

-¿Qué más da? Estoy aquí perdida en la selva con alguien que me odia –dijo ella llorosa, sus palabras estaban cargadas de amargura.

-Yo no te odio Tomoyo –confesó Eriol abrazándola más fuerte-. Me preocupo por ti, más de lo que debería, y ése es el problema.

Había en su voz un duro matiz de auto condena que hizo que Tomoyo levantara la cabeza. Apoyó la mano contra su pecho sintiendo el latido de su corazón.

-Tienes una forma curiosa de demostrar que te preocupas.

-Quizá es la única forma de controlar lo que esta ocurriendo entre nosotros.

El corazón de ella se aceleró. Sentía seca la boca, humedeció sus labios con la lengua.

-No… no entiendo –mintió Tomoyo, algo dentro de ella le decía que era verdad, pero necesitaba oírlo de él.

Él llevo una mano hasta su mejilla y le acarició el mentón con el pulgar.

-Me gustas Tomoyo, más de lo que estoy dispuesto a admitir.

Los ojos de ella se abrieron al máximo ante la revelación. Bajo la vista un momento y después lo miró de nuevo a los ojos.

-Tú… tú también… me gustas Eriol.

Permanecieron así varios segundos, sin moverse, luego Tomoyo sintió los dedos de él debajo de la bardilla. Sus labios ya no tenía esa expresión dura. No podía apartar la vista de ellos.

Él la contemplaba con el seño fruncido y Tomoyo creyó ver que por su rostro cruzaba una expresión de sorpresa que muy pronto fue remplazada por una de determinación. Antes de que ella supiera lo que quería hacer Eriol inclinó la cabeza y sus labios le rozaron la frente y descendieron hacia la nariz. Tomoyo abrió la boca para decir algo, pero él la cerró con un beso cálido y tierno.

Todas sus reservas y temores se desvanecieron en una oleada de inesperada dulzura. Sin saber ya lo que hacía, Tomoyo dejo escapar un leve sonido y alzó las manos para hundirlas en el cabello de él. De inmediato, los brazos de Eriol le rodearon la cintura y aunque no la estrechaba con fuerza, ella apenas podía respirar.

El beso se intensifico cuando Eriol sintió su respuesta y los labios que la había besado con suavidad se volvieron más exigentes. Eriol la recostó en el piso. Le beso el cuello mientras sus manos recorrían su espalda, siguiendo un camino descendente por la cintura, la cadera, las piernas y volver a subir otra vez. Después volvió a besar su boca.

Tomoyo gimió con desesperación mientras sacaba su camisa de los pantalones y metía las manos debajo de esta para acariciar su musculoso pecho. Desabrocho la camisa con desesperación para tener más libertad.

Repentinamente Eriol interrumpió el beso y dejo de acariciarla para capturar las manos de Tomoyo y apretarlas contra su pecho.

-No… no podemos –jadeaba Eriol-. No puedo Tomoyo, perdóname.

Una vez más la estaba rechazando y justo ahora que había abierto su corazón. Trató de liberar sus manos para apartarse de Eriol, pero él la abrazo por la cintura y apoyo su frente en la de ella.

-No entiendes –dijo cerrando los ojos con fuerza para hacer acopio de todo su control-. Si quiero, pero no puedo. No aquí, no en este momento.

-Pero… -Eriol la calló con un beso fugaz.

-Este no es el momento, ni el lugar –se incorporó para alcanzar la linterna y apagarla. Regresó junto a ella y la abrazo-. Ahora, duerme preciosa, mañana será un largo día.

Tomoyo no podía decir nada, tal vez él tenía razón. Pero ese beso tenía que haber significado algo para él, lo sabia, estaba recargada contra su pecho y podía escuchar el rápido latir de su corazón. Tendrían que esperar a regresar y ver que pasaba. Se abrazó con más fuerza a él para alejar sus temores y cuando sintió la misma respuesta se sintió feliz y pudo dormir plácidamente.

Estaba amaneciendo, había sido una noche llena de emociones. Suspirando levemente Tomoyo se acurrucó contra él, descansando la cabeza en el hueco entre su cuello y su hombro, mientras cerraba los ojos para saborear las sensaciones que despertaba el hecho de tener así abrazado a Eriol. Ojalá pudiera hacerlo cada vez que quisiera. Hacerlo todo el tiempo. Tomoyo tenía una sonrisa en los labios.

-Me preguntó si esa sonrisa es por mi.

La única respuesta que recibió de Tomoyo fue otra sonrisa. El también sonreía y de una manera que hizo que su corazón se acelerara.

-Podría acostumbrarme a despertar contigo al lado Tomoyo. Sería muy fácil hacerlo.

Ella pensaba lo mismo. Entonces lentamente Eriol bajó la cabeza y cubrió su boca con un largo y tierno beso. Cuando termino Tomoyo lanzó un suspiro. Eriol tomó su mano para llevarla a sus labios y le dio un beso en la palma.

-¿Qué va ocurrir con nosotros Eriol? –preguntó con incertidumbre. Eriol alzó la vista al cabello de ella como para evitar su mirada.

-¿Quieres decir cuando nos rescaten?

Tomoyo asintió con la cabeza.

-Sugiero que esperemos a ver que ocurre Tomoyo. Hay… muchas cosas que tenemos que discutir –dijo con una voz carente de emoción.

-Es que yo… -Eriol la detuvo poniendo un dedo sobre sus labios.

-Déjalo preciosa. Es mejor esperar, no hagamos promesas antes de tiempo.

Se levantaron y después de recoger todas las cosas emprendieron el camino de lo que sería según había dicho Eriol, el último día.

Tomoyo había esperado que la actitud de Eriol mejorara todavía más después de lo ocurrido el día anterior, pero pareció ser todo lo contrario. Como si algo lo molestara. Pero a pesar de eso Tomoyo se sentía tan feliz que decidió no darle importancia. No había nada que temer, Eriol estaba sorprendido como ella. De repente Tomoyo se dio cuenta de algo. Lo amaba, amaba a Eriol Hirawizawa con todo su ser. Sabía que aún le faltaba mucho por conocer de él, pero no importaba, lo que fuera ella lo aceptaría sin reservas. Se sentía más que feliz, sentía una especie de euforia hasta entonces desconocida para ella. Nunca se había enamorado antes. Ahora ya no estaba segura de querer que esto terminara pronto, tal vez un día más en la selva a solas con Eriol podría acabar con todas estas dudas que parecían interponerse entre ellos.

Por momentos Eriol se detenía para volverse a ver a Tomoyo, se veía muy pensativa, pero feliz. Él no podía explicarse lo que pasaba en su interior, sentía una especie de temor y felicidad que no podía precisar. No podía saber con exactitud lo que sentía por Tomoyo, pero anoche cuando la tuvo tan cerca de él y tan vulnerable no pudo contenerse. Sintió una gran necesidad de protegerla, de hacerla feliz. Pero afortunadamente se detuvo ¿se habría arrepentido? Él no, de eso estaba seguro, pero ¿y ella? ¿Qué pasaría cuando regresarán? ¿Qué pasaría cuando regresará a los brazos de su prometido? –ese pensamiento lo puso furioso- ¿Terminaría con él y regresaría a buscarme? Pero había algo más, algo en lo que él no quería ni pensar ¿Cómo reaccionará Tomoyo?

Tomoyo seguía tan inmersa en sus pensamientos que comenzó a quedarse atrás. Cuando apuro el paso para alcanzarlo Eriol estaba unos metros más adelante, se había detenido y la miraba con ojos brillante. Algo en esa mirada hizo que se detuviera. Eriol camino hacia ella con paso decidido.

-¿Qué? –preguntó Tomoyo con curiosidad.

Eriol tomo la cabeza de Tomoyo con las dos manos y ante su sorpresa, la besó. Se apartó casi de inmediato y la miro a los ojos con una expresión muy extraña.

-Esto no terminará aquí –anunció con determinación y se dio la vuelta para cortar gran parte del helecho con un golpe cruel de su cuchillo.

Tomoyo no sabía que pensar, avanzó torpemente detrás de Eriol y se detuvo sorprendida cuando se encontró en la orilla de un amplio claro. Descubrió un avión situado en el extremo opuesto; luego dirigió a Eriol una mirada de interrogación.

-¿Ése… ése es tu avión?

-Si.

-Pero ¡no comprendo! ¿Por qué hemos vuelto?

-Tu abuelo me contrato para que te llevará por la selva.

-¿Qué? –preguntó mientras el color desaparecía de su cara-. Eso no es posible ¿Quieres decir que no teníamos porque haber aterrizado? ¿Porque al avión no le pasaba nada? –empezó a sentir un gran temor por la respuesta que se avecinaba.

-Así es.

-Pero ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué ha hecho mi abuelo una cosa así?

-El tiene sus razones, pero estoy seguro que él mismo te las explicará.

-¿Y cuales son tus razones? ¿Por qué aceptaste hacer esto? –sintió que un dolor agudo en el pecho que pareció romperle el corazón.

-Te lo dije, me contrataron para hacer este trabajo.

-¿Te pagaron por hacer todo esto? ¿Todo fue parte del trabajo?

La cara de él se puso tensa. Tomoyo se preparó para lo que iba decir, para que con cada palabra su corazón se cayera a pedazos. Entonces sin decir nada, Eriol se dirigió al avión. Tomoyo no pudo reaccionar hasta que lo vio llegar al avión.

-¡Te odio Eriol Hiragizawa! ¡Nunca te perdonare esto! ¿Me escuchaste? ¡Maldita sea! ¿Me escuchaste? –su voz se quebró y el eco repetía su voz entre los árboles enfatizando el dolor que ella sentía.

Eriol Hiragizawa la había elevado al cielo, la dejo pensar que podía volar entre las nubes, para después dejarla caer sin misericordia. Tomoyo se agacho llevando las manos a su pecho.

-¿Porqué?, ¿porqué me hiciste esto abuelo? –sollozó Tomoyo de rodillas en el suelo.

Continuara… 

Muchas gracias a: Tomoyo, nena05000, Violet-potter, Kilia, Ayin, andie1312.

Comentarios: daulaciyahoo.com.mx


	6. Capítulo6

**LECCIONES PARA DOS**

**Por Daulaci Serv**

**Basado en una novela de Jennifer  Taylor**

**Con los personajes de Card Captor Sakura, Por CLAMP.**

**CAPITULO 6**

Eriol espero dentro del avión sin atreverse a mirar hacia fuera, después de unos minutos ella entró y se acomodó en su asiento sin que ninguno de los dos se atreviera a dirigirse una mirada.

Después de hacer los arreglos pertinentes despegaron para dirigirse finalmente al rancho del Sr. Masaki Amamiya.

Cuando por fin despegaron Tomoyo sentía que el alma se le iba del cuerpo, parecía estar en una especie de trance, antes de llegar a su destino, creyó que no podría ser capaz de levantarse de su lugar. No sentía ninguna parte del cuerpo, parecía tenerlo adormecido, pero después de aterrizar en un aeropuerto privado se levantó sin ningún problema del sillón y se dirigió afuera sin pronunciar palabra.

En el lugar ya los estaba esperando una furgoneta. Tomoyo ni siquiera recordó su equipaje, hasta que de reojo vio a Eriol llevándolo hacia el auto. El aspecto de ambos era deplorable. El chofer del vehículo se acercó a ellos.

-Buenas tardes, soy Mario, los llevare donde el Sr. Amamiya

-Los dos se subieron al vehículo y no dijeron palabra.

Cuando llegó a la propiedad de su abuelo Tomoyo no pudo apreciar lo hermoso de las instalaciones y la magnifica mansión que se encontraba en el centro de todo. Al llegar bajaron del carro y subieron las escaleras que los conducían a la entrada de la misma. Cuando llegaron al recibidor el Sr. Amamiya apareció por una puerta. Era un hombre casi tan alto como Eriol con una barba blanca y bien cuidada. Al ver a Tomoyo extendió los brazos y le dedico una ligera sonrisa –cuantas veces había imaginado Tomoyo que así sería, pero ahora eso carecía de importancia.

-¡Bienvenidos al Rancho Amamiya! –avanzó hacia Tomoyo y la abrazo.

Tomoyo no le devolvió el abrazo, no pudo. Si lo hacia se desmoronaría frente a los dos y eso era lo único que no deseaba en ese momento. No les demostraría cuanto la habían lastimado.

Al notar su reacción el semblante del señor Amamiya cambió. Aún con Tomoyo en brazos levantó la mirada hacia Eriol, pero no obtuvo ninguna respuesta, el se mantenía impasible y sereno; aunque en su mirada parecía haber cierta incertidumbre.

-Veo que necesitas descansar un poco antes de que hablemos. ¿María? –volteo ligeramente hacia atrás y en ese momento apareció una chica con uniforme detrás de él-. Lleve a la señorita a sus habitaciones.

Tomoyo no dijo nada y siguió a la joven como una autómata. A sus espaldas  escuchó la voz de los dos hombres mientras subía las escaleras.

-Sr. Hiragizawa –estrecho la mano de Eriol-. Veo que cumplió con lo acordado, aunque lo esperaba ayer, ¿todo esta bien? –en ese momento, Tomoyo quien llegaba al rellanó de las escaleras, se detuvo, apretó la mano que tenía sobre el barandal hasta ponerse los nudillos blancos. Después continuo su ascenso hacia el segundo piso. Los dos hombres se percataron de esto.

-¿Y bien? –preguntó el señor Amamiya volviendo su mirada a Eriol.

-Todo esta bien, tuvimos un contratiempo eso es todo. Ella esta… esta bastante impresionada desde que se entero de todo.

-Bueno, eso ya nos lo esperábamos ¿verdad? –añadió con una mirada significativa.

-Si –aceptó Eriol tenso.

-Esta bien, será mejor que usted también descanse un poco, más tarde hablaremos. Lo estaré esperando en mi despacho cuando este listo. Mario lo acompañara.

-Bajare en un momento –dijo Eriol antes seguir a Mario también por las escaleras.

Tomoyo se había bañado para después recostarse. Había estado en la cama durante media hora, repasando los últimos momentos. Una sonrisa amarga cruzo por su cara. Y pensar que hasta hace unas horas ella pensaba que aceptaría a Eriol sin reservas, sin importar lo que le faltará por conocer de él. ¡Que ingenua fue! ¡Qué estúpida!

Llamaron suavemente a la puerta. Era la joven doncella, que le llevaba el mensaje de que se reuniera con su abuelo en el despacho si se sentía bien para hacerlo. La respuesta fue afirmativa.

Espero a que la doncella se fuera para levantarse y se dirigió al enorme armario que ocupaba un lateral de la bonita y amplia habitación. Su ropa estaba cuidadosamente colgada en perchas.

Descolgó un elegante vestido de seda color azul, añadió ropa interior y zapatos, incluso unos pendientes de oro. Ella quería tener su mejor aspecto, y armarse con una apariencia de compostura y normalidad. ¡No permitiría que nadie se diera cuenta que tenía el corazón roto!

Cuando estuvo lista bajo las escaleras y se dirigió al despacho de su abuelo. Se detuvo frente a una doble puerta de madera, antes de tocar pudo distinguir voces. El abuelo no estaba solo. También le pareció escuchar risas. Respiro profundo y llamó. De inmediato le abrieron y Tomoyo cruzó el umbral.

- Me alegra que estés aquí –dijo el anciano con una mirada que reflejaba en los ojos algo que parecía ser felicidad, triunfo tal vez… pero ¿Por qué?

El despacho era enorme aunque con muy poca luz, un gran escritorio de caoba con finos terminados, lo mismo que el librero con puertas de cristal lleno de libros con cubiertas costosas. Una chimenea moderna encima de la cual colgaba una pintura majestuosa donde pudo observar a su madre y a su tía Nadeshico cuando eran muy jóvenes. Y junto a la chimenea un sofá el cual era ocupado en ese momento por Eriol.

- El Sr Hiragizawa y yo estábamos conversando, casualmente hablábamos de ti – dijo el abuelo con naturalidad.

- Ahora entiendo el porque de la risa –pensó Tomoyo con amargura-. Y supongo que estaban celebrando algo no es cierto –dijo la chica con sarcasmo y haciendo un ademán para señalar los vasos en las manos de ambos hombres.

- Tomoyo no es…

- No se moleste Hiragizawa –lo interrumpió el anciano.

Tomoyo no quería mirar a ninguno de los dos. Sentía tanta rabia por ambos, tampoco les daría el gusto de verla perder el control. Aparto la vista de inmediato, no quería que leyeran sus intenciones en la cara. Fue entonces cuando se percato de algo sobre el escritorio. Había una gran cantidad de revistas, se acerco un poco más y pudo ver que se trataba de revistas en las que ella aparecía en la portada. No, corrección ¡eran todas las revistas en las que ella aparecía en la portada! Desde la primera hasta la última. También pudo ver su portafolios de fotografías. Y por último un periódico inglés, uno en particular amarillista, que tenía en primera plana la foto de Yue con una chica de cabello largo con tonos rosas. Los dos se sonreían muy cerca el uno del otro con las manos entrelazadas y podía ver que había una señal dirigida  hacia las manos en que los dos tenían sus sortijas matrimoniales. Y en el encabezado se leía: "Yue Tsukishiro finalmente se caso pero… ¿Donde esta Tomoyo Daidouji?" Todo esto resaltado con grandes signos de interrogación.

Tomoyo estaba perpleja. ¿Qué estaba pasando aquí? ¿A que se debía todo esto? Con el periódico en las manos, se volvió a los dos hombres que la veían expectantes. Eriol en particular se veía un poco molesto, su mandíbula se tensaba y sus ojos estaban fijos en los de ella. También pudo ver que a su lado tenía dos fotos más de ella. Regreso su mirada a su abuelo.

- ¿Qué es todo esto? –preguntó todavía más sorprendida.

- Será mejor que te sientes –ordenó el anciano.

- Prefiero permanecer de pie –hablo serena y con claridad. Suspiro de alivio por haber recuperado el control.

- Nos permite un momento Sr. Hiragizawa –dijo en anciano con tranquilidad. El ambiente empezaba a tensarse.

- Por supuesto -dijo Eriol. Dejo su copa en el bar y camino con las dos fotos de Tomoyo en la mano. Paso junto a ella para dejarlas en el escritorio. Al volverse sus miradas se cruzaron un segundo pues Tomoyo aparto la vista de inmediato-. Esperaré afuera, con permiso.

Antes de oír que se cerraba la puerta Tomoyo vio las fotografías. Eran dos de sus favoritas. En una de ellas el fondo era blanco y ella estaba recostada  de lado apoyada en los antebrazos mirando fijamente hacia la cámara, tenía un camisón rojo que resaltaba el blanco de su piel y un escote muy atrevido, con el cabello ligeramente alborotado. El maquillaje era dramático, con los ojos en colores obscuros y en los labios entreabiertos apenas se veía un poco de brillo. Era una foto muy sexy. En la otra se encontraba de pie en la playa con los pies en el agua y una larga falda blanca que volaba con el viento, un sueter tejido del mismo color que le llegaba debajo de las caderas y las mangas largas cubrían sus manos. El maquillaje en esta foto era completamente natural y las facciones en la cara de Tomoyo estaban relajadas con la mirada perdida. El aire le daba en la espalda y jugaba con su cabello. Esta era una imagen muy tierna pero también daba la impresión de soledad.

Las dos fotos fueron tomadas por su mentor el Sr. Carelli.

- ¿Por qué lo hiciste abuelo? –dijo ligeramente enfadada.

- ¿Qué, porque lo hice? –dijo imitando el tono de voz de su nieta-. Porque no podía quedarme sin hacer nada mientras presenciaba como desperdicias tu vida. Trate de ser paciente, trate de darte tiempo para que recapacitaras. Estuve vigilando tus pasos todo este tiempo. También escuche sobre el supuesto amorío que tuviste con ese tal Carelli, pero entonces todavía confiaba en que mi nieta no podía haberse enamorado de alguien tan viejo. Pero cual es mi sorpresa cuando me entero de esto.

El anciano lanzo otra edición del mismo periódico que había visto Tomoyo sobre la mesa. Este calló a sus pies, Tomoyo bajo la mirada para encontrarse con una edición de un par de meses atrás donde aparecían Yue y ella sonriendo, tomándose de las manos. El encabezado decía: "En unas semanas gran boda en el mundo de la moda".

- ¿Era esto? –preguntó ella, volviéndose a mirarlo sin poder ocultar su incredulidad y su molestia-. ¿Hiciste que me quedara abandonada en la selva...? ¿Por esto?

-  ¿Te parece poco? -preguntó el anciano, su voz resonó fuerte e inflexible-. Crees que iba dejar que mi nieta se casara con un bueno para nada, que seguramente perseguía tu fortuna, con un muñequito de revistas…

- Yue no es ningún muñequito de revistas, es un gran hombre, es… -iba decir un gran amigo- No es lo que tu piensas.

- ¿Ah no?, no te das cuenta que tenía razón. –Tomo la edición que estaba sobre la mesa- Se casó con otra ¿verdad?, y al parecer también una chica de sociedad.

- Que equivocado estás abuelo –dijo Tomoyo con amargura.

- No lo creo así, yo creo que sirvió de algo esta aventura. Nada barata si he de agregarlo. Al menos he evitado que cometieras una estupidez y tal vez hasta te he ahorrado una vergüenza.

- Aventura, así es como lo llamas. Me pagaste un tour en la selva ¿no?

Lo que había sucedido le había dejado cicatrices tan profundas que dudaba que llegaran a curarse algún día, pero el orgullo le impedía decirlo.

- Me voy, estoy harta de esto –dijo con determinación-. No voy a explicar ninguno de mis actos. Ni siquiera me diste la oportunidad para hacerlo, no me diste el beneficio de la duda. Sacaste tus propias conclusiones y te dedicaste a enmendar mis errores ¿no? Me enseñaste una gran lección ¿no? ¡Claro que me la enseñaste! Pero no es la que tú crees –dijo mientras le apuntaba con el dedo, estaba tan furiosa-  Me voy de aquí ahora mismo y seguiré haciendo lo que estoy haciendo. Porque esto es mi vida abuelo y no voy a dejarla, soy muy feliz con lo que tengo y estoy logrando grandes cosas; es una lástima que tu no quieras participar en ello –su voz resonó clara dentro de la oscura habitación.

El anciano reacciono. Apretó sus labios y sus ojos brillaban de furia, pero a pesar de eso se contuvo y su voz sonó pausada y tranquila.

- Se que estas furiosa, pero debes pensar con tranquilidad, ese no es tu lugar. No seas niña Tomoyo, se que debes odiarme pero todo esto lo hice por tu bien.

- Ese es el problema abuelo, no soy una niña. Soy una mujer, una mujer que se ha abierto paso sola, tengo una buena reputación dentro del mundo de la moda. Y en parte les agradezco que me hayan negado su ayuda en su momento, porque todo lo que hice lo hice sola y ahora se de lo que soy capaz, y en el fondo debes reconocer que lo he hecho bien. Si dejas de lado todos esos chismes baratos te darás cuenta que así es.

Se observaron en silencio unos segundos. Tomoyo creyó ver una fugaz mirada tierna en los ojos del anciano ¿sería admiración? No era posible, de seguro ella se había equivocado.

- Solo quisiera saber algo más. ¿Mi mamá estaba enterada de todo esto? -Tomoyo aspiro profundo y se preparo para oír lo peor.

- No.

Tomoyo dejo escapar un suspiro de alivio y  cerró los ojos agradeciendo lo que escuchaba.

- De hecho ella viene en camino, se pudo histérica cuando se enteró de lo sucedido. Y fue peor cuando le explique que todo lo tenía arreglado. Llegará mañana.

- Bien, entonces la esperare, pero después de eso me iré –dijo la chica caminando a la puerta. Cuando tocó la perilla se volvió-. No te odio abuelo, pero mientras insistas en verme como una niña y no respetes mis decisiones preferiría no volver a verte…

- No seas caprichosa…

- No es capricho, cuando te hayas dado cuenta de las cosas búscame y hablaremos. Estaré ansiosa porque ese día llegue –añadió Tomoyo cansada.

- Esa es tu última palabra –dijo esto mientras la veía abrir la puerta.

- Si.

Y salió.

Ojalá que las hojas no te toquen el cuerpo cuando caigan...

para que no las puedas convertir en cristal...

Cerró la puerta tras de sí, para recargarse un momento en ella con la mirada en el piso. Tomo una gran bocanada de aire, no quería llorar, no ahí donde nadie la consolaría o le diera la razón. Tomo fuerzas y se separo de la puerta levantando la vista y entonces lo vio. Era Eriol, de pie, delante de ella.

Ojalá que la lluvia deje de ser el milagro que baja por tu cuerpo…

Ojalá que la luna pueda salir sin ti.

Ojalá que la tierra no te bese los pasos.

Con él si podía enojarse. A él si podía odiarlo.

Ojalá se te acabe la mirada constante,

la palabra precisa, la sonrisa perfecta

-¿Porqué lo hiciste?

Ojalá pase algo que te borre de pronto

una luz cegadora, un disparo de nieve

-Te lo dije, me contrataron para hacer un trabajo y lo hice.

Ojalá por lo menos que me lleve la muerte

para no verte tanto, para no verte siempre,

-Pero que beneficioso fue que el contrato incluyera a una mujer como yo, con la que te podías desquitar por todo lo que te hizo una de nosotras.-Tomoyo descargó todo su coraje en cada palabra-. Ya estarás satisfecho.

en todos los segundos...  en todas las visiones...

Ojalá que no pueda, tocarte ni en canciones...

Eriol no podía negarlo, algo había de cierto en sus palabras. Apretó los puños con fuerza, no sabía que más podía decirle.

-No, no estoy satisfecho… ¡no me siento feliz con todo esto!

Ojalá que la aurora no te de gritos que caigan en mi espalda

Ojalá que a tu nombre se le olvide esa voz

Ojalá las paredes no detengan tu ruido de camino cansado

-Y todo lo que hiciste estaba en el contrato.

-No.

Ojalá que el deseo se vaya tras de ti

a tu viejo gobierno de difuntos y flores...

A Tomoyo le molesto mucho la serenidad con la que dijo esto último.

- ¡Cómo te has te ver reído de mi! –dijo con toda la amargura que le era posible. Empezó a caminar para dirigirse a las escaleras. No valía la pena decir más.

Ojalá se te acabe la mirada constante,

la palabra precisa, la sonrisa perfecta

- Tomoyo espera, las cosas no fueron así… yo… –y la tomo de la muñeca al tiempo que pasaba junto a él.

Ojalá pase algo que te borre de pronto

una luz cegadora, un disparo de nieve

- ¡No me toques! –dijo mientras se soltaba con violencia-. Y no me dirijas la palabra. Tu contrato terminó. ¡Ah! ¡Pero claro porque no pasas y recibes el dinero que ganaste tan duramente!

Ojalá por lo menos que me lleve la muerte

para no verte tanto, para no verte siempre...

Dicho esto casi corrió hacia las escaleras y Eriol no trato de detenerla ¿acaso ella quería que lo hiciera? Llego a su habitación y cerró, se detuvo un momento.

en todos los segundos...  en todas las visiones...

Ojalá que no pueda, tocarte ni en canciones...

Ojal

Silvio Rodríguez

- Ojalá nunca lo hubiera conocido, ojalá no me sintiera así, ojalá… Y se tiró a la cama para llorar, y descargar todo el dolor que la embargaba en ese momento, se tapo la cara con la almohada. No quería que nadie más la escuchara.

- ¿Quién? –pregunto Tomoyo aún recostada en la cama. Había estado llorando hasta quedarse dormida, los golpes a la puerta la habían despertado y sentía un fuerte dolor de cabeza.

- Soy yo señorita… María

Tomoyo encendió la luz de la lámpara de la mesita y vio el reloj. Las 7pm.

- Adelante –dijo mientras se recostaba de nuevo  tapando sus ojos con la mano, el dolor era punzante y se sentía cansada a pesar de haber dormido tanto.

- Buenas noches señorita

- Buenas noches María ¿que se te ofrece? –hablo la chica casi sin ganas.

- El señor desea saber si los acompañara a cenar –la mucama mientras se acercó lentamente a la cama, pero guardando la distancia.

- ¿Los? ¿Él y quien más? –preguntó Tomoyo abriendo los ojos mientras bajaba la mano.

El señor Hiragizawa señorita.

- Sigue aquí –dijo en un suspiro apenas audible.

- Si señorita, al parecer se va después de la cena.

- Se va –pensó Tomoyo- ¿A donde ira? –sentía una profunda tristeza- ¿Lo volveré a ver? ¿Acaso eso importa?

-¿Señorita?

-¿Si? –se sobresaltó un poco, la voz de Maria la había sacado bruscamente de sus pensamientos

-¿Qué le digo al señor?

Guardo silencio un momento. No podía enfrentarlos a los dos, todavía no, tal vez nunca. Los dos hombres a quienes más amaba y que la habían lastimado tanto.

-Dígale que le agradezco que me esperara, pero que no me siento muy bien y… -hizo una pausa lanzando un suspiro largo para después volver a taparse los ojos con el antebrazo-. Nada más María, gracias.

-Si señorita.

-María… –la mucama se dirigía a la puerta cuando Tomoyo la llamo de nuevo mientras se sentaba en la cama sosteniendo su cabeza con una mano-. Por favor traéme un vaso con agua y unas aspirinas.

-Esta bien Señorita.

Una hora más tarde…

Tomoyo oyó el ruido del motor de un coche. Instintivamente corrió a la ventana, justo a tiempo para ver a Eriol marcharse. Ella tenía una mano en la ventana y otra en el pecho, creyó que no podría sentirse peor pero así era. Volvió a la cama unos minutos más tarde cuando ya la imagen del carro se había perdido a lo lejos.

-Tal vez así es mejor –dijo Tomoyo dejando caer una sola lágrima en la almohada y dejarse llevar por el sueño.

Se despertó en medio del un gran silencio. En su cuarto al igual que afuera todo esta oscuro solo la luz de la luna proporcionaba cierta claridad. Se levantó de la cama, el dolor en su cabeza se había ido, pero aún se sentí desganada, deprimida tal vez. Pensó en Sakura- Ojalá ella estuviera aquí –dijo en voz alta. ¿qué haría ella? –pensó- ¿Qué me diría?.... comeríamos helado como cuando éramos niñas y alguna de las dos estaba triste.

-Eso haré –dijo con determinación mientras se ponía su bata y se calzaba unas pantuflas. Bajo las escaleras con cuidado de no hacer ruido y entró a la espaciosa cocina, busco el interruptor, prendió la luz y tuvo que esperar unos minutos para acostumbrarse. Fue hacia el enorme refrigerador y lo abrió, afortunadamente había un litro de nieve de chocolate.

-A mi abuelo le encanta –pensó pero inmediatamente aparto al anciano  de sus pensamientos. No quería pensar en nada más, no quería sentir nada más.

Apagó la luz y se sentó en la gran mesa de la cocina, había dos ventanas y una puerta de cristal que daba al jardín trasero, lo cual permitía que entrara la luz de la luna. A Tomoyo le agrado la sensación de intimidad que sentía al estar así. Después de dejar dos cucharadas del helado lo dejo caminando hacia la puerta para contemplar la luna. Grande, fría, lejana… lejana como… y en ese momento pudo ver dos ojos azules intensos y una boca que…

-¡No! –Tomoyo cerró lo ojos bajando la cabeza y sacudiéndola con fuerza. No quería pensar en él… Abrió los ojos y miro hacia el frente, pudo ver su reflejo en el vidrio, se veía tan diferente, le parecía ver a alguien extraño, ajeno y sus ojos expresaban… dolor.

Eriol una vez más vino a su mente.

Si Tomoyo supiera la imagen que daba en ese momento, con su bata blanca brillando en la oscuridad con la luz de la luna, y su largo cabello negro haciendo contraste. Su piel blanca y sus ojos amatistas brillantes. Todo esto no pudo pasar inadvertido pues Tomoyo ya no estaba sola, dos ojos azules la miraban con intensidad desde la puerta.

Se veía tan hermosa… tan blanca, parecía un sueño. Tal vez debería pellizcarme pensó Eriol. Había salido al jardín a respirar, no podía dormir, no podía dejar de pensar. Nunca creyó que volvería a sentirse así. Y había estado tan equivocado, tan ciego; tenía que haber sido tan estúpidamente necio. Fue entonces cuando vio que la luz de la cocina se encendía. ¿Quién será? ¿Tal vez…? Y así fue, era ella. Parecía tan triste y el sabía que parte de esa tristeza había sido provocada por él. Quería decir algo, cualquier cosa que la hiciera sentirse mejor, pero su garganta estaba cerrada, trato de aclararla para poder hablar pero…

Ese sonido la asustó de momento, sacándola de sus pensamientos, dio un pequeño salto y se llevó una mano al pecho. Al voltear se encontró con su mirada. Tomoyo no podía creer que él estuviera ahí. Llevaba los pantalones del pijama azul marino, y la bata apenas sujeta con un nudo muy débil que dejaba al descubierto su torso desnudo.

-Pensé que estaba soñando –dijo Eriol pausadamente y dando un paso para entrar-. ¿No podías dormir? –como no obtuvo respuesta continuo-. Entiendo, yo tampoco. ¿Comiendo helado eh? Niña traviesa –tomo la cuchara que antes había ocupado Tomoyo y probó un poco del helado. Fue un gesto muy sensual que no pasó inadvertido para ella, lo miraba fijamente sin poder apartar su vista de él; su pulso se aceleraba conforme el se acercaba. Tomoyo paso saliva.

-No soy una niña –dijo con dificultad y salió al jardín. Había caminado un par de metros cuando sintió una mano en el brazo y se dio la vuelta obligándose a mirarlo.

-¿A dónde crees que vas? –preguntó Eriol con tono amable.

-Adonde no tenga que soportar tu presencia. ¿Tienes algún inconveniente?

-Si

-¿Si? –pensó Tomoyo sin aliento, trató de hablar con serenidad-. ¿Por qué has vuelto? ¿Creí que te habías marchado anoche?

Él la acerco más dominándola con su estatura. Su proximidad era incómoda, pero ella se negó a retroceder.

-¿Cómo iba marcharme sin despedirme de ti, Tomoyo? No, solamente fui a recoger unas cosas que necesitaba para el viaje de vuelta. Regrese un par de horas después, pero como dije  no podía dormir y te encontré en la cocina demasiado hermosa para ser real –esto último lo dijo mientras quitaba un mechón de su frente con la mano libre. Algo que hizo que Tomoyo cerrará los ojos un segundo para disfrutar el momento.

Tomoyo abrió los ojos rápidamente dándose cuenta de su debilidad y se ruborizó por esto. Apartó la vista y oyó a Eriol reír suavemente.

-¿Qué quieres esconder Tomoyo?

-Nada –respondió ella y optó por atacar para no sentirse tan indefensa-. Pensé que tendrías otra razón para volver aquí que el simple deseo de despedirte.

-Así, ¿y cual sería esa razón?

-Dinero. Tal vez lo pensaste mejor y crees que la suma que se te pago es poco, tomando en cuenta el tiempo que tuviste que soportar a esta niña rica, traviesa y frívola.

Eriol no dijo nada y la miraba con ojos inexpresivos. Ella quería irse pero él aún la sujetaba por el brazo, no lo apretaba pero algo le decía a Tomoyo que no la dejaría ir pues la conversación aún no había terminado.

-Entiendo que aún estés molesta, pero nuestras aventuras en la selva no parecen haberte sentado tan mal.

-Mi abuelo y tú tienen una manera muy particular de calificar  esta experiencia. ¡Una aventura! ¡Para enseñarle una lección a la niña! ¡Para alejarla de sus distracciones! –todo esto lo dijo levantando la voz paulatinamente, hasta que se dio cuanta que estaba perdiendo el control, pero continuo hablando bajo, pronunciando con firmeza cada palabra-. Pues debes saber que a esta niña no la van a alejar de lo que ama.

Él la sujeto por el otro brazo también, tomándola por sorpresa. Y le dirigió una mirada furiosa.

-Si te refieres a tu prometido, ya deberías haberte dado cuenta de lo poco que vale.

-¿Yue? –dijo Tomoyo sorprendida, ni siquiera había pensado en él, pero entendió a lo que se refería-. Eso a ti no te interesa y no te importa lo que él y yo hagamos.

-¿Hagamos? –dijo Eriol furioso. Él le apretó los brazos con tanta fuerza que Tomoyo abrió la boca para gritar pero el orgullo le impidió hacerlo.

-Significa que todavía piensas ir a buscarlo, no te das cuenta de lo que ha pasado.

Tomoyo no pronunció palabra ¿qué más da lo que pensará? Ya antes había sacado sus conclusiones y tampoco le dio una oportunidad para explicarle entonces. ¿Porqué habría de hacerlo ahora? Solo se limito a desviar la mirada.

El silencio de Tomoyo no ayudo mucho. Sintió que Eriol se podía tenso y escuchó que aspiraba profundo. Levantó la cabeza para verle el rostro.

-¿Estas enojado Eriol? –dijo Tomoyo con burla- ¿Pensaste que no podía decepcionarte más? ¿Creíste que…

-No sigas Tomoyo –Eriol la levanto por los hombros para acercar su rostro al de ella. Tomoyo podía sentir su aliento, su boca tan cerca. Volteo la cabeza antes de que fuera tarde.

-Me estas lastimando

Eriol disminuyo la presión en sus manos pero no la soltó.

-¿Y lo que paso entre nosotros en la selva?

-No paso nada entre nosotros –dijo sin convicción.

-¿No? No puedes negarlo, no puedes decir que no sientes nada. Que no sentiste nada. ¿Por qué crees que peleábamos todo el tiempo?

-Porque me provocabas, porque disfrutabas molestándome.

-¿Por qué crees que lo hacía?

- Yo que sé.

-¿No sentiste que algo se encendió entre nosotros?

Atracción. Eso es de lo único de lo que él hablaba. No de amor.

-¿Qué pasó con aquel beso?

Tomoyo sabía muy bien a cual beso se refería, el primero al que se entregó con todo el corazón y en el que ella creyó percibir la misma reacción de parte de él.

-Nada… y… yo… necesitaba… estaba…

-¿Qué?

-Fue un error –se apresuró a decir Tomoyo.

-¿Un error?

-Por supuesto. En circunstancias normales nunca habría sucedido.

-¿Así que fue un error debido a la fuerza de las circunstancias? ¿Eso es lo que quieres decir? –preguntó él bajando la voz, con un tono ligeramente amenazador que hizo que un escalofrío recorriera la espalda de Tomoyo.

-Naturalmente –dijo con un ligero temblor en su voz.

-¿Y si no me hubiera detenido? ¿También eso habría sido un error?

-No paso nada –dijo Tomoyo obligándose a hablar con firmeza-. ¿No creerás que me enamore locamente de ti ¿verdad Eriol?

Él se rió con suavidad, pero no había ni rastro de diversión en sus ojos.

-No, no he creído eso ni por un momento. Pero sé que ese beso no fue un mero producto de las circunstancias.

El corazón de Tomoyo latió rápidamente, presa del pánico.

-No tengo ni idea de lo que estas hablando.

-Fue el deseo Tomoyo, y no las circunstancias.

Lo sabía, eso había sido para él. Lo empujo para que la soltara, con el rostro lleno de desprecio.

-Bien, me alegro de que hayas encontrado una explicación tan satisfactoria para todo esto.

-Si tienes otra explicación, adelante preciosa. Dímela.

Le dio la espalda para no ver su expresión burlona, esforzándose por conservar la calma. Camino un par de pasos, usando los pocos segundos que eso le dio para hacer acopio de las fuerzas que le quedaban.

-No. No tengo otra explicación. Y francamente preferiría olvidar lo ocurrido –se volvió hacia él-. Así que esta conversación ha terminado.

Ella comenzó a caminar hacia la casa pero nuevamente fue tomada por el brazo y obligada a volverse.

-Ésta bien, esta conversación ha terminado. Pero primero voy a refrescarte la memoria preciosa. Y de paso la mía.

Antes de que pudiera moverse, Eriol deslizó una mano sobre su cintura y la atrajo hacia él sin la menor suavidad. De inmediato ella sintió esa extraña debilidad que la atacaba siempre que Eriol la tocaba. Las piernas no la obedecían.

-Eriol…

El la beso en la boca impidiéndole hablar. Un dulce calor invadía el cuerpo de Tomoyo, un calor que quería retener para siempre. A pesar de esto Tomoyo se resistía a dejarse llevar por completo. Tenía los puños cerrados sobre el pecho de él. No podía respirar y Eriol la apartó.

-Mmm –murmuró-, tal y como lo pensé. Sabes a pétalos de rosa –y la contemplo- de una rosa blanca.

-¡Oh! –jadeó Tomoyo- ¿Cómo te atreves? ¿Cómo pudiste?

Pero como respuesta Eriol volvió a besarla, suavemente al principio, después con una creciente pasión destinada a acabar con su resistencia. Tomoyo abrió lo puños y lo empujó tratando de detenerlo pero el la acercó más hacia él. Ella notó que el corazón de él aceleraba su ritmo y se sintió perdida.

Sus labios se unieron a los de él, cálidos y tiernos, dándole la respuesta que él buscaba y mucho más.

-Tomoyo –dijo Eriol sin aliento sobre su boca y la beso de nuevo. Tomoyo correspondió, rodeándole el cuello con los brazos. Ninguno de los dos supo cuanto duro el beso pero pareció una eternidad.

-No fue tan difícil –aseguró con suavidad, separándose un poco de ella- Ahora podré estar seguro que no me olvidaras.

Tomoyo lo empujó para apartarlo y se dirigió furiosa a la cocina, no se detuvo hasta que llegó a la mesa y se recargó un poco en ella esperando a que se detuviera el temblor de sus piernas.

-¡Eres tan insoportable! –le dijo por encima del hombro.

-No no lo soy.

Tomoyo podía sentir el aliento de él en su nuca, quiso apartarse pero el la sujeto por la cintura pegando más su cuerpo al de ella.

_Quédate un momento así,_

_No mires hacia mi que no podré aguantar_

_ Si clavas tu mirada que me hiela el cuerpo_

_Me ha pasado antes que no puedo hablar._

-Ya no quiero pelear contigo Tomoyo –dijo Eriol cerrando los ojos.

Tomoyo no sabía que pensar, el temblor volvía otra vez a ella-. Solo tendría que decirme que me quiere, que le importo aunque sea un poco.-pensó Tomoyo cerrando los ojos a su vez-. Es todo lo que necesito de él…

_Tal vez piensas que estoy loco,_

_Y es verdad un poco tengo que aceptar_

_Pero si no te explico lo que siento dentro_

_No vas a entender cuando me veas llorar._

Pero Eriol no lo hizo. No pudo, las palabras no venían a su boca. Tenía miedo de salir herido otra vez. Pero tampoco quería dejarla ir. Ansió besarla otra vez, pero sabía que si lo hacía de nuevo, estaría perdido para siempre. Si permitía que eso sucediera, sus sentimientos quedarían expuestos a todo el dolor que tanto había luchado por olvidar. Sería muy fácil enamorarse de ella.

_Nunca me sentí tan solo_

_Como cuando ayer de pronto lo entendí mientras callaba_

_La vida me dijo a gritos_

_Que nunca te tuve y nunca te perdí y me explicaba_

_Que el amor es una cosa _

_Que se da de pronto en forma natural lleno de fuego_

_Si lo forzas se marchita y sin tener principio llega a_

_Su final._

Eriol relajo el abrazo y poco a poco la soltó. Ahí quedaron todas las esperanzas de Tomoyo. Se volvió hacia él y lo miro a los ojos. Había algo que no supo descifrar, tal vez porque sus propias emociones eran confusas. Respiro profundamente y se dio la vuelta. Eriol la dejo marchar sin una protesta.

_Ahora tal vez lo puedas entender_

_Que si me tocas se quema mi piel_

_Ahora tal vez lo puedas entender_

_Y no te vuelvas si no quieres ver._

Cuando por fin pudo hablar, ella se había marchado y una lágrima recorría su mejilla.

_Que lloro por ti_

_Que lloro sin ti_

_Que ya lo entend_

_Que no eras para mi y lloro._

_Que lloro_

_Sin bandera_

_de viaje_

Esto no ha terminado aquí Tomoyo Daidouji. –pensó Eriol golpeando la mesa, molesto consigo mismo por su cobardía.

Continuara…

Nota de la Autora: Este capítulo lo adoro, uno de los fragmentos de este fue lo primero que escribi de Lecciones y me encanto la facilidad que tuve para poder expresar lo que tenía en la mente. Cuando inicie la historia no tenía pensado poner canciones en ella, pero después de escribir el encuentro nocturno entre Tomoyo y Eriol escuche esta hermosa canción de Sin bandera (apenas la estaban lanzando por radio) y me quede fascinada con lo mucho que tenía en común con lo que yo quería expresar respecto a los sentimientos de Eriol. Actualmente adoro esa canción y siempre que la escucho pienso en este capítulo y de verdad me llega al corazón, espero poder lograr lo mismo con ustedes. En cuanto a la otra canción de Silvio Rodríguez, hace mucho tiempo que la escuche y también me encanto, creo que para aquellos que hemos tenido una decepción amorosa nos es fácil identificarnos con la letra, durante el progreso de la historia  me venía una y otra vez la letra a la mente y ya que había incluido la anterior canción decidí animarme a incluir esta. Espero que lo sentimientos que quiero que se expresen en este capítulo se entiendan mejor con estas dos canciones.

Muchas gracias a YaShi, Tenshi Akire, Tatekanine, Misado-01, Undine, Kiyu1, Tomoyo, Korishiteru, nena0500, hibari, Ayin, belzer, ARLET, Silence-messiah, andie1312.

Gracias por los comentarios que hacen, al escribir el final del anterior capítulo yo también quería llorar, que bueno que lo disfruten. Gracias a las personas que ya lo habían leído y que dejaron un review.

Comentarios: daulaciyahoo.com.mx


	7. Capítulo7

**LECCIONES PARA DOS**

**Por Daulaci Serv**

**Basado en una novela de Jennifer  Taylor**

**Con los personajes de Card Captor Sakura, Por CLAMP.**

**CAPITULO 7**

Al otro día por la mañana cuando llegó la madre de Tomoyo, Eriol se había marchado sin decir más. Sonomi llego armando un revuelo y cuando entro en el cuarto de Tomoyo, ésta aun no se había levantado. Se detuvo en la puerta contemplando a su hija y sin decir más corrió hacia ella y la abrazo llorando.

-Lo siento mucho cariño –Sonomi le pidió disculpas aún con lágrimas en los ojos-. Debió ser horrible para ti. Te juro que no tenía ni idea de lo que estaba pasando. Cuando tu abuelo me pregunto sobre Yue, no supe que decir; todavía no había hablado contigo sobre eso y le dije que tu no me habías informado nada. ¡Que tonta! Pensé que eso sería suficiente para él, nunca antes me había preguntado nada sobre ti, así que supuse que tal vez empezaba a interesarse en lo que hacías de nuevo. Todo esto también es mi culpa.

-Mamá no…

-Es la verdad. Si hubiera dejado ver abiertamente que tenías mi apoyo él no se habría atrevido a tanto –Sonomi abrazo de nuevo a Tomoyo-. Si algo malo hubiera pasado, y si algo salía mal. ¿Por qué no pensó en eso? ¿Que haría yo sin ti mi pequeña?

Tomoyo se dio cuenta que no iba poder desahogarse con su madre. Por un lado era Sonomi quien necesitaba más consuelo y por el otro no quería que su madre y el abuelo se distanciaran por algo que ya no valía la pena recordar. Además estaba segura de que si le contaba a su madre sobre Eriol ella lo odiaría y, no estaba segura porque pero no quería que eso sucediera.

-Cálmate mamá, todo esta bien. Yo estoy bien. No fue tan malo.

-Pero hija…

-En serio mamá, no pasó gran cosa. Claro me asuste, pero no estaba sola y nada malo ocurrió. Dejemos todo de lado y olvidemoslo.

-Estas segura, porque yo puedo hablar con tu abuelo. ¡Tengo que hablar con tu abuelo!

-No mamá, déjalo así. Yo ya lo hice y no volverá a intentar algo así, estoy segura.

-¿Hablaste con él? –Tomoyo asintió- ¿Entonces todo esta arreglado? No volverá a suceder nada parecido.

-No lo creo. Deja las cosas así, no tiene caso remover más el asunto. –Tomoyo le sonrió a su madre para darle confianza.

-Me siento tan aliviada de que estés bien.

-Solo quisiera pedirte un favor.

-Lo que sea.

-Vámonos hoy mismo de aquí ¿Si? Quiero regresar a mi vida de antes. He dejado algunos pendientes.

-Esta bien cariño, estoy de acuerdo contigo. Pero al menos pasaras unos días conmigo en Tomoeda ¿verdad? –en los ojos de Sonomi había una mirada suplicante.

-Esta bien mamá, lo que tu digas.

Ese día por la tarde las dos se marcharon para Japón. El abuelo no quiso despedirse de ninguna argumentado que estaba muy ocupado. Tomoyo se fue con el peso en su corazón de no saber cuando volvería a ver a su abuelo, pues como ya se lo había hecho saber sería él quien tendría que buscarla cuando se diera cuenta de su error y ella estaría feliz de recibirlo. Sonomi seguía muy enojada con él pero ambos sabían que ahora que su hija estaba con ella no duraría mucho tiempo.

Ya en Tomoeda, Tomoyo se dio cuenta de que no había sido tan mala idea pasar unos días con su madre, el lugar le producía una gran tranquilidad y dentro de la mansión de Sonomi podía disfrutar de toda la privacidad que el servicio de seguridad podía proporcionarle. Un par de periodistas motaban guardia fuera de la casa pero nadie podía entrar, a excepción claro de los invitados a la casa entre ellos Sakura, que en cuanto se enteró que Tomoyo había llegado fue a verla. Las dos chicas se encontraban platicando en la privacidad de la habitación de Tomoyo. Se encontraban sentadas en un enorme sillón.

-Todavía no puedo creer que el abuelo haya sido capaz de tanto –decía Sakura conmovida por la historia de su prima.

-Lo sé, a mi me duele tanto, es decir, sabía que no estaba contento con lo que hacía, pero tampoco soy una delincuente o que se yo, para que me tratara de esa manera –exclamo con un gesto de impaciencia. Una profunda tristeza se podía ver en los ojos de la chica-. Además la desilusión fue tan grande, yo esperaba otra cosa tú lo sabes… -Tomoyo no pudo seguir, si lo hacia rompería en llanto ahí mismo.

-Entiendo perfectamente, creías que esta reunión sería diferente. Todos lo creíamos –Sakura tomo la mano de Tomoyo tratando de hacerla sentir mejor.

-Y no se que es peor si todo esto ó el hecho de saber que mi abuelo me compara con Kaho como lo ha hecho todo el mundo. Es como si no me conociera para nada, ¿qué acaso no compartimos nada?

Sakura no supo que contestarle, no sabía como reconfortarla. Tomoyo siempre trato de no darle importancia a los comentarios que se hacían respecto a Kaho y ella. Desde pequeñas fue así, había cinco años de diferencia entre ella, nunca fueron amigas, ni siquiera eran parientes pero la gente siempre hizo comparaciones y Tomoyo parecía llevar las de perder, no importaba su comportamiento intachable, las personas esperaban que de alguna manera siguiera los pasos de Kaho, que hiciera las mismas cosas, frecuentara los mismos lugares y las mismas personas. Lo único en lo que pareció imitarla fue en dedicarse al modelaje pero Tomoyo lo había hecho con más seriedad y con una entrega total al trabajo.

-Y para colmo mi abuelo escoge a la persona a la que más ha decepcionado Kaho para llevarme por la selva –dijo Tomoyo mientras se levantaba del sillón para acercarse a la ventana, no quería que Sakura viera el dolor en su rostro al recordar a Eriol.

-Aún no me has dicho como era él –se atrevió a preguntar la chica de ojos verdes, aunque trato de hacerlo con cuidado, pues se había dado cuenta que el hombre era un tema delicado.

Tomoyo volvió la vista hacia atrás pero no pudo ver a Sakura a los ojos, no podría mentirle diciéndole que no era nadie importante, no podría hacer una descripción de Eriol sin pensar en sus profundos ojos azules, en su cabello, sus labios…. Cerró los ojos tratando de alejar la imagen de la última vez que vió a Eriol. Miró hacia fuera nuevamente.

-No puedo decirte nada sobre él ahora –admitió Tomoyo con pesar, y volvió la vista hacia Sakura mientras se dibujaba una leve sonrisa en sus labios-. Tal vez después, cuando esto este totalmente enterrado.

-Esta bien Tomoyo, no tienes que decirme nada –Sakura se levanto también y camino hacia su prima para tomarla de las manos-. Pero ¿sabes que puedes decirme lo que sea en cualquier momento? –Tomoyo asintió-. Cuando estés lista para hablar, ¿me buscaras? " tal vez prefieras llamarme, no importa.

-Muchas gracias Sakura, no sabes lo bien que me ha hecho hablar contigo. Es solo que no puedo hacerlo ahora. Si mamá me ve en este estado o peor, las cosas con el abuelo pueden empeorar y ya fue suficiente ¿me entiendes?

-Claro que si –las dos chicas se abrazaron. Tomoyo sintió un gran consuelo al hacerlo, pero aún no se había desahogado lo suficiente. Tendría que esperar.

Después de pasar algunos días con Sonomi y dejarla más tranquila Tomoyo viajó a Londres. Le había enviado un fax a Pierre avisándole de su llegada y el únicamente se limitó a contestarle que la recibiría en el aeropuerto. Cuando bajo del avión la chica vio a dos tipos corpulentos que se acercaron a ella, reconoció a uno de ellos de inmediato era Carlo el guardaespaldas personal del diseñador.

-¿Qué pasa? ¿Por qué no ha venido Pierre? –preguntó Tomoyo sorprendida y un tanto preocupada.

-El señor Carelli la espera en su casa señorita Daidouji –anunció el hombre-. Prefirió no causar más alboroto.

-¿Más alboroto? No entiendo.

-Hay muchos periodistas esperando a que salga del aeropuerto, quisimos buscarle una salida alterna pero todo esta cubierto por ellos.

La joven siguió escuchando las explicaciones de Carlo, y cuando pensaba que no podía sorprenderse más supo que de alguna forma la prensa se había enterado de lo que había sucedido en Brasil. Nadie sabía exactamente como había sido pero sabían sobre el accidente y sumado a lo que había pasado con Yue, Londres era un hervidero de chismes. Por esto mismo Carelli prefirió mandar a los dos hombres y el hecho de que hubiera mandado a Carlo a encargarse personalmente decía mucho sobre lo complicado de la situación. Todo esto sucedía mientras los dos hombres la conducían por el aeropuerto hasta la salida.

Tomoyo jamás se había enfrentado a tal cantidad de periodistas. Apenas podía ver a causa de la gran cantidad de cámaras y micrófonos que aparecían en su camino, sin contar con la gran cantidad de luz proveniente de los flashasos de las mismas. Solo alcanzaba a oír las voces que le lanzaban preguntas sobre "el accidente en Brasil" y por supuesto se escuchaban preguntas sobre Yue.

-¡Tomoyo! ¿Es cierto que sufriste algunas lesiones en el accidente?

-¡Señorita Daidouji! ¿Sabe que Yue Tsukishiro se caso?

-¿Esta molesta por el matrimonio de Yue? ¿Por eso prefirió ir a casa de su madre en Japón?

-¿Es cierto que dejara el modelaje?

Todo esto aturdía a Tomoyo y la hacia sentirse tan pequeña, más aún con esos dos enormes hombres que le abrían camino protegiéndola de la prensa.

-¿Es verdad que su abuelo el señor Amamiya, no apoya su carrera?

Cuando Tomoyo escucho esto se tropezó al tratar de buscar al dueño de la voz que hizo la pregunta, su cara no pudo ocultar la impresión que le había causado la misma. ¿Cómo se habían enterado de eso? Carlo casi tuvo que cargarla para evitar que cayera. Y así fue hasta que llegaron al automóvil con vidrios polarizados que los esperaba.

El trayecto fue tranquilo pero al llegar a su destino, Tomoyo se dio cuenta de que la entrada estaba repleta de periodistas. Afortunadamente la mansión de Pierre Carelli en Londres era casi una fortaleza y podría gozar del mismo resguardo que tuvo en casa de su madre.

Carlo la acompaño hasta el privado de Carelli. Al entrar Tomoyo pudo ver a Pierre Carelli un hombre alto y delgado, con el cabello blanco peinado hacia atrás y un traje de azul marino de corte impecable, estaba sentado detrás de su escritorio. Al ver entrar a la chica Carelli se puso de pie y extendió los brazos dándole la bienvenida. La chica no pudo más, sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas y corrió a los brazos del diseñador.

Carelli le dio las gracias a Carlo e hizo una seña pidiéndole que se fuera. Cuando Tomoyo escucho que la puerta se cerraba rompió el llanto como no había podido hacerlo desde que salió de casa de su abuelo.

-Pequeña ¿Qué fue lo que sucedió? –preguntó  Carelli con tono paternal.

Tomoyo no dejaba de sollozar y apretó con una fuerza impresionante al hombre.

-Pequeña no sabía que fueras tan fuerte –la broma no surtió el efecto que él esperaba, era la primera vez que veía a la chica derrumbarse de esa manera.

-¡Oh Pierre…! Yo… mi abuelo… él… -y no pudo decir más.

-Esta bien pequeña, no digas más –la llevó a un gran sofá en la habitación donde los dos se sentaron. El seguía abrazándola y le acariciaba el cabello-. Llora mi pequeña Tomoyo, llora Pierre esta aquí contigo.

Después de unos minutos en los que Tomoyo logró desahogar su pena y tranquilizarse, pudo contarle toda la historia a Carelli. El diseñador estaba muy sorprendido.

-No puedo creer que alguien tenga tan mala opinión de nuestro medio.

-No es eso, el abuelo quería que yo hiciera algo diferente. Y tal vez esperaba que yo fuera como mi madre. Tal vez fue muy decepcionante para él que me dedicara al modelaje.

-Pero, él sabe que quieres diseñar ¿no?

-Si, pero no estaba muy de acuerdo. Tal vez pensó que era solo un capricho. Yo que sé.

-Y que hay de ese hombre… ¿cómo era que se llamaba?

-Eriol Hiragizawa –contesto la chica mientras caminaba a la ventana de la habitación. Aún recordaba ese último beso.

-¿Entonces? ¿Qué puedes decir de ese Eriol Hiragizawa?

Tomoyo se encogió de hombros.

-No hay mucho que decir –mintió.

-Vamos pequeña, me vas ha decir que no sientes nada por él.

-¡Yo! ¡Claro que no!

Carelli se paro del sillón y camino hacia ella, la tomo de los hombros y agacho la cabeza buscando su mirada.

-A mi no puedes engañarme, mirame a los ojos y dime que es lo que sientes por él.

-¡Oh Pierre! –dijo Tomoyo en un gemido-. Que más da lo que siento por él, si tiene tan mala opinión sobre mi.

-No creo que eso sea del todo cierto. Yo más bien creo que es otra cosa.

-¿Otra cosa?

-Por lo que dices, al principio si te trato como a una niña malcriada. Y te hizo pasar muy malos ratos. Pero después cambio.

-¿Tú crees? –dijo un poco esperanzada.

-¡Claro! Si no, ¿Por qué te besó?

-¡Ah eso! –exclamó la chica con desilusión-. Es solo que se siente atraído por mi, le gusto, como a muchos hombres.

-Vamos… no fue solo un beso, fueron varios –dijo con una mirada significativa- y por la forma en que te ruborizas no fueron cualquier beso.

Tomoyo se llevo una mano a la cara avergonzada.

-Además te dijo que esto no había terminado ¿no es así? –Tomoyo asintió-. Yo creo que muy pronto conoceré al señor Hiragizawa.

-No lo creo –dijo negando con la cabeza.

-¡Vamos pequeña! Tú eres mejor que esto. Siempre estas en todo, siempre estas un paso adelante. No cabe duda que el amor afecta a las personas.

Tomoyo enrojeció aún más y camino nuevamente hacia el sillón.

-¿Porqué había tantos reporteros en el aeropuerto?

-¡Ah pequeña tramposa! ¡Vas a cambiarme el tema! –por respuesta hubo un gran silencio-. Esta bien, será como tú quieras –Tomoyo le agradeció con una sonrisa-. Al parecer todo se inició en Brasil y de ahí la noticia se disparo hacia acá ¿crees que tu abuelo haya dicho algo?

-No, el aborrece a la prensa y más aún los escándalos –aseguro la chica-. No creo que hasta ahora se le ocurriera decir a la prensa que no apoya mi carrera. No lo dejarían en paz.

-Yo quise avisarte, pero cuando me enteré ya habías salido para acá –se disculpó el diseñador.

-Ya no importa –dijo Tomoyo cansada-. Te he dicho lo mucho que agradezco lo que haces por mi.

-Miles de veces.

-Pero no te he dicho que eres como un padre para mi.

-¡Oh pequeña! –exclamo abrazándola-. Yo también te quiero como si fuera mia. Pro eso siempre te protegeré. Y por lo mismo debemos ir pensando como terminar esto.

-¿Y como lo haré?

-Primero esperaremos a que ese par de enamorados regresen de su luna de miel. Y aclararán lo de la boda como lo tenían previsto.

-¿Y lo de Brasil?

-Diremos que fue un pequeño accidente, pero que no paso a mayores.

-¿Y qué hay con mi abuelo? No puedo decir que es mentira, cuando es todo lo contrario. Lo averiguarán de todas formas.

-Ya veremos no te preocupes de momento te informo que tienes muchas ofertas de trabajo, todo el mundo quiere trabajar contigo.

-Pero aún no tenemos listo lo de la colección.

-Esos son simples detalles, no te preocupes. Yo puedo encargarme si me lo permites.

-Te agradezco mucho Pierre, pero quisiera estar en todo, desde el principio hasta el final. ¿Cuando podemos empezar?

-Me agrada ver que no has perdido el entusiasmo, así que mañana mismo seguiremos con los preparativos para el gran lanzamiento de Tomoyo Daidouji como diseñadora.

Carelli no exageró al decir que organizarían un gran lanzamiento. Se preparó una gala para presentar a Tomoyo como nueva diseñadora de la marca "Pierre Carelli".  El evento se llevó acabo en el hotel Dorchester uno de los "grands" de Europa. Todo el que se consideraba importante dentro del mundo de la moda estaba presente. Por supuesto también había amigos y familia. Sonomi, Sakura y Shaoran estaban ahí. Tomoyo mando una invitación a su abuelo esperando que hubiera recapacitado para entonces pero no había señales de él por ningún lado. Mucha gente de la prensa se encontraba en el lugar. Los escándalos que se habían dado un mes antes habían ayudado a que se le diera una cobertura envidiable al evento.

Cuando la nueva fue anunciada pocos días antes del evento, los rumores no pararon y la prensa tuvo mucha tela de donde cortar ante las nueva noticia. Desafortunadamente Yue no llegó a tiempo para poder aclarar las cosas ante la prensa y tuvieron que posponerlo para después. Lo que nadie había imaginado es que Yue también estaría dentro del grupo de modelos que trabajaría en la pasarela mostrando los diseños de Tomoyo, así que al tocarle el turno a este hubo algunas exclamaciones dentro del público.

"La colección que se presento tenía un look monocromático, blanco y negro (un dúo indisoluble según la prensa). Una tendencia sencilla y minimalista predominó en los pantalones blancos, amplios, que convino con blusas negras, de escotes pronunciados, ribeteados en tops sin mangas o en halters con cuello de bota.

Chaquetas a cuadritos blanco y negro con dos diseños diferentes: unos con cierre asimétrico, que se anudaba al cuello y otros con solapas anchísimas. Faldas con vuelos, capas sobre capas, ruedos desiguales, negros y malvas para la noche.

A los hombres se les pudo apreciar en trajes finamente cortados, que resaltaban la masculinidad de cada uno de ellos. En colores oscuros y telas frescas."

Al final de la pasarela todos aplaudieron a la nueva diseñadora. Tomoyo no pudo más que sentirse feliz por el éxito obtenido y disfruto el momento como le había aconsejado Pierre. Porque te lo mereces, fueron las palabras que recordó la chica al estar frente a todos recibiendo los aplausos.

Después del desfile un grupo de personas se reunieron en otro de los salones del hotel. Había una pequeña recepción organizada por Pierre Carelli para brindar por el éxito de Tomoyo. La mayoría eran amigos y por supuesto miembros de la familia joven.

-¿Todos tienen sus copas ya? –preguntó Carelli desde un improvisado estrado-. Bien, ven acá pequeña –y extendió una mano hacia el lugar donde estaba Tomoyo.

Tomoyo se acercó y ambos se abrazaron por la cintura. Llevaba un vestido de tafeta negra. La prenda de mangas larga y escote pronunciado revelaba más de lo que ella estaba dispuesta a mostrar. Pero se sentía feliz de haber seguido el consejo de Pierre, pues ya vestida, con la falda rozándole las puntas de las sandalias negras de tacón alto y la sencillez del vestido le daban un nuevo aspecto de madurez y mundanidad.

-Quiero brindar por esta hermosa e inteligente mujer –exclamó Pierre con la copa en algo-. Pues como ya se han dado cuenta la belleza no es la única de sus cualidades. Es persistente y no le teme al trabajo duro. Estoy seguro que dentro de poco tiempo me dejará y formará su propia línea de ropa y yo estaré ahí para celebrarlo. ¡Por Tomoyo Daidouji! ¡Salud!

-¡Por Tomoyo Daidouji! –dijeron todos los presentes mientras levantaban sus copas.

Carelli se hizo a un lado ahora era el turno de Tomoyo que estaba visiblemente emocionada.

-Muchas gracias a todos. Pero sobre todo gracias a ti Pierre que siempre estuviste ahí apoyándome y porque no decirlo protegiéndome. Sin ti no estaría hoy aquí y puedo decir aquí delante de todos has sido y siempre serás como un padre para mi -. Pierre se acercó a ella y le beso la frente.

-Gracias pequeña –susurró Pierre en su oído.

Todos los presentes aplaudieron emocionados. Tomoyo se separo un poco de Pierre y limpiándose una lágrima mientras sonreía continuó.

-¡Ah! También muchas gracias a los que me ayudaron con la organización de esta noche. Fue un esfuerzo tremendo y todo quedo maravilloso. Gracias a mis amigos que modelaron en la pasarela. Y por supuesto –buscó entre la gente a su madre y Sakura-. Gracias a mi familia… -se detuvo al notar que junto a su madre se encontraba ¡su abuelo! Que sonreía orgulloso hacia ella. Tomoyo también sonrió sintiéndose inmensamente feliz-. Gracias a mi familia cuya opinión y apoyo siempre han sido importantes para mi. Los quiero mucho.

Nuevamente se oyeron aplausos, Pierre y Tomoyo bajaron juntos para saludar a la gente que los rodeaba. Tomoyo se dio prisa para llegar a donde estaba su familia. Al llegar a ellos se detuvo y miro a su abuelo.

-Tú dijiste que te buscara cuando reconociera mi error y aquí estoy –extendió los brazos a modo de bienvenida.

-¡Oh abuelo!, que bueno que estas aquí –exclamó Tomoyo mientras lo abrazaba. Sonomi y Sakura los miraban emocionadas-. Esto no hubiera sido lo mismo sin ti.

-Perdóname por todo cariño –el anciano sintió que su nieta lo apretaba un poco más.

-No importa ya abuelo. Lo importante es que estas aquí.

Después de recibir los abrazos y felicitaciones de su familia. Tomoyo se disculpo pues tuvo que atender a otras personas que pedían su atención.

-Regreso en un minuto –se excuso.

-No te preocupes cariño, nosotros entendemos. Este es tú día –dijo Sonomi feliz.

-Más adelante organizaremos una reunión más grande y celebraremos tú éxito y que la familia esta unida otra vez –anunció el anciano feliz.

-Muchas gracias abuelo –dijo Tomoyo y beso a su abuelo en la mejilla.

Se alejó de ellos radiante, estaba tan feliz. Tanto como imagino que sería, pero a pesar de tanta felicidad Tomoyo sintió que algo le faltaba.

Acababa de saludar a otras personas cuando alguien por detrás le susurró al oído.

-Hola preciosa.

El corazón se le detuvo un momento y parecía oír en eco está última palabra. Se volvió rápidamente. Pero era Yue quien estaba frente a ella y no quien había imaginado.

-¡Felicidades Tomoyo! –exclamó Yue con un entusiasmo poco acostumbrado en él, la abrazo levantándola del suelo para dar un par de giros con ella. Tomoyo hizo un esfuerzo sobrehumano para ocultar su desilusión-. Sabía que tenías talento pero no sabía cuanto. Eres genial. Me siento muy orgulloso de ti –a Yue le brillaban los ojos y parecía muy feliz.

-Muchas gracias Yue, parece que el matrimonio te sentó bien –se obligo a esbozar una sonrisa.

-¡Claro que sí! ¡Ah sido maravilloso y todo gracias a ti! También ella esta aquí y quiere felicitarte, pero… -Yue se volvió buscando entre la gente-, por aquí estaba, permíteme un momento no te muevas de aquí.

-Aquí te espero –agacho la cabeza para tomar aire, y la levantó mientras se pasaba una mano por el cabello. ¿Cómo pudo ser tan tonta? Tan ingenua –pensaba Tomoyo con pesar. Volvió su vista hacia otra parte del salón tratando de desviar sus pensamientos. Cuando lo vió.

Era Eriol frente a ella del otro lado del salón, mirándola fijamente. Vestía un traje de noche y la chaqueta blanca hacia resaltar su cabello oscuro. Los pantalones con una tira de seda al lado mostraban el largo de sus piernas. Detrás de los lentes los ojos azules brillaban con intensidad, lo cual le quito el aliento a Tomoyo.

-¡Tomoyo! –gritó Yue a unos pasos de ella. Se obligó a voltear para ver como este se acercaba acompañado de Nakuru. Cuando regreso su vista a Eriol él ya no estaba. Movió la cabeza buscándolo por todas partes pero no lo veía. ¿Acaso lo había imaginado? ¿Era tanto su deseo de verlo?

-¡Tomoyo, muchas felicidades! –exclamó Nakuru abrazando a la chica. Tus diseños son hermosos, de ahora en adelante solo utilizare ropa tuya.

-Muchas gracias Nakuru. Qué bueno que pudieron venir –Tomoyo hizo un gran esfuerzo por mantener la conversación y seguía buscando entre la gente. ¡No podía haberlo imaginado! ¡Tenía que estar ahí!

Y lo encontró, vio como iba saliendo por la puerta. Se disculpo de Yue y Nakuru; y trato de alcanzarlo. Salió por la entrada del hotel y no estaba por ningún lado. Sintió una profunda tristeza.

-Se fue –pensó Tomoyo-. Se fue y ni siquiera se acercó a decir nada –se abrazo, pues afuera empezaba a sentirse una brisa fría. Regresó al interior del hotel. Cuando llegó al recibidor lo encontró nuevamente frente a ella.

-¿Fuiste a alguna parte? –preguntó Eriol como si nada.

-So… solo fui a tomar un poco de aire fresco –mintió, ¿cómo iba a decirle que lo estaba buscando a él?

-Y a pescar una pulmonía.

-Fue solo un momento -¿qué más podía decir?

Los dos guardaron un largo e incómodo silencio. Ninguno se atrevía a hablar. Tomoyo pasó saliva antes de hablar.

-¿Qué haces aquí Eriol?

-Vamos Tomoyo, eso no habla bien de ti. Me vas a decir que no esperabas que viniera después de haberme mandado una entrada –en su voz había un matiz e diversión.

-¿Entrada? ¡Yo no te he enviado ninguna entrada! –exclamó sorprendida.

Eriol la tomó por el codo y la llevó a un lugar más privado, detrás de una enorme pared junto a las escaleras de emergencia. Ahí se limitó a arquear una ceja, apoyándose contra la pared y cruzando los brazos sobre su pecho.

-Ahora explícame eso de que tú no me enviaste la invitación.

-¡No tengo idea de quien lo hizo, pero no fui yo!

-¿Y esperas que crea eso?

-¡No me preocupa lo que creas! ¿Por qué iba querer que estuvieras aquí?

Él se separo de la pared sonriendo ligeramente al ver que ella retrocedía involuntariamente.

-Para que pudiera ver con mis propios ojos el éxito que has obtenido.

-¡No soy tonta como para creer que vayas a cambiar nunca de opinión sobre mi, Eriol! –exclamó sintiendo que el dolor la dominaba, apartó la vista para que él no pudiera ver lo que le dolía recordar lo que él opinaba sobre ella y su forma de vida.

-Quizá me viera obligado a hacerlo. Así que esta era la sorpresa que le tenías preparada a todos.

-Si –contesto sin voltear a verlo.

-Supongo que el espectáculo que diste con Yue hace un momento también era parte de la sorpresa –dijo Eriol con sarcasmo.

-¿Qué? –Tomoyo volvió su vista hacia él casi sin aliento. Lo miro boquiabierta, herida e indignada. Otra vez estaba dudando de ella, otra vez la estaba ofendiendo. De pronto se sintió profundamente desilusionada. No podía caer en el mismo juego otra vez… ya no lo soportaba. Tenía que irse de ahí, se dio la vuelta para que él no pudiera ver las lágrimas que trataba de contener. No camino ni dos pasos cuando Eriol se interpuso en su camino.

-¡Espera un momento! –Su voz sonó exasperada, pero amable y ella titubeó. Eriol la tomo de la barbilla para que lo mirara. Las lágrimas seguían luchando por no salir. De pronto se encontró atrapada entre sus brazos.

-Escucha, lo siento –murmuro él en su oído-. No vine aquí para esto. Yo no quise… no era mi intención que terminará así. Yo quería decirte otras cosas… pero no se que me paso.

Tomoyo también lo abrazó, la sensación de estar así, en sus brazos era tan familiar y reconfortante. Pero al mismo tiempo le dolía tanto que él siguiera dudando de ella. Dejo caer un par de lágrimas mientras suspiraba.

-No puedo seguir así Eriol –confesó Tomoyo.

-Lo sé, yo tampoco –admitió Eriol abrazándola más fuerte.

Se quedaron así un tiempo, se sentía tan bien estar así, después de tanto tiempo separados. El tiempo parecía eterno a su lado, pero tenía que acabar en algún momento.

-Tengo que regresar, ya deben estarse preguntando donde estoy –se apartó de él lentamente.

-Lamento lo que dije –se disculpo Eriol mientras limpiaba las lágrimas con los pulgares.

Tomoyo solo pudo asentir. Aspiro profundo y se obligo a hablar.

-Buenas noches Eriol –aspiro una vez más-. Y… adiós.

-¡No! –casi gritó, y después bajo la voz-. No, adiós no. Tenemos que hablar, hay algunas cosas que aclarar.

-Ya no quiero seguir con esto Eriol, de verdad.

-Pero yo si –había determinación en su voz.

-¿Qué quieres que aclaremos? –gimió Tomoyo, tenía que irse de ahí.

-Hay mucho que aclarar, yo tengo que hacerlo. Dame la oportunidad de explicarte muchas cosas –dijo Eriol con desesperación, tomándola de las manos.

-Yo no puedo… tengo que regresar –ya no sentía fuerzas para más.

-Esta bien, pero vamos a tener esta plática tarde o temprano… aunque tú no quieras.

Tomoyo lo miró sorprendida, nunca le había hablado así; a pesar de lo rudo que se oía, parecía haber una súplica en su voz. Pero ese no era el momento para hablar. Tomoyo empezaba a alejarse cuando él la tomó por una mano y la hizo volverse, y con la otra la tomo por la nuca para acercarla lentamente. Sabía lo que iba hacer y lo deseaba tanto que no se resistió, después de tanto tiempo eso era lo único que realmente esperaba de él.

Cuando por fin sus labios se tocaron, la chica cerró los ojos y todo su ser se concentro en aquel beso. Lo único que contaba era que Eriol deslizaba sus labios sobre los suyos y la sensualidad que había en ese beso. El no la abrazó, así que ella podía retirarse en el momento que deseara. Pero ¿cómo hacerlo si lo único que quería era estar junto a él?

El beso fue suave y tierno, una verdadera revelación para Eriol; no podía seguir viviendo sin ella. Su lengua se introdujo poco a poco en la boca femenina que ya lo esperaba, fue una entrega total de parte de los dos. Eriol fue quien rompió el beso y ella se le quedo mirando con los ojos nublados, la respiración entrecortada de ambos se mezclaba, aún seguían muy cerca el uno del otro.

-Vamos a otro lado –pidió él con voz ronca.

Se miraron unos instantes. Ella no podría negarse.

-¡Tomoyo! ¡Dónde estas! –la voz del abuelo llenó el lugar. Tomoyo cerró los ojos obligándose a volver a la realidad.

-Tengo que volver –y se alejó lentamente para darse tiempo a recobrar el control y tranquilizarse.

Eriol hubiera querido correr hacia ella y sacarla de ahí como fuera, pero no podía hacerlo. Recargo la espalda contra la pared llevándose una mano a la frente mientras con la otra golpeaba la dura superficie a sus espaldas.

-¡Idiota! –se decía a si mismo-. La tenías ahí para ti y no pudiste más que arruinarlo.

Tomoyo ya había llegado donde su abuelo.

-Hija, ¿dónde estabas? Todo el mundo esta preguntando por ti –exclamó el abuelo, notando una rara expresión en el rostro de Tomoyo, como si estuviera librando una batalla consigo misma.

-Salí a tomar un poco de aire. Han sido muchas emociones el día de hoy –Tomoyo se esforzó por sonar natural y trato de adoptar una postura relajada.

El anciano abrió la puerta para dejar entrar a Tomoyo y volteo su mirada hacia atrás para ver a Eriol salir furioso del lugar. Regreso su mirada a su nieta para preguntarle si realmente era él; pero la chica ya había entrado y platicaba con algunas personas. Muy extrañado regreso la vista hacia atrás y se llevó la mano a la barbilla. Una mirada de comprensión se podía leer en sus ojos seguida de una gran sonrisa.

Continuara…

Notas de la autora:

El Hotel Dorchester realmente existe, tome el nombre de una revista donde lo señalaban como "uno de los 'grands' hoteles de Europa con una elegancia tradicional y clásica. No se si en este hotel se puedan llevar a cabo eventos como el que presento en esta historia, pero espero que si.

La colección que puse aquí como la de Tomoyo en realidad es la colección otoño/invierno 2001 de Giorgio Armani, realmente no tengo imaginación para la ropa así que tuve que tomar prestada esta, en las fotos se veía maravillosa.

Muchas gracias a: andy132004, YaShi MGJ, Tenshi Akire, JuliaSakura, Tomoyo, AGUILA FANEL, pau, Korishiteru, Kilia, Tatekanine, belzer, xyz, Violet Potter, Ayin, nena0500, danyta.

En cuanto a cambiar el summary, en realidad me costo mucho trabajo hacer ese y realmente no me viene a la cabeza uno nuevo, aunque estoy abierta a recibir un poco de ayuda si de verdad lo creen necesario.

Comentarios: 


	8. Capítulo8

**LECCIONES PARA DOS**

**Por Daulaci Serv**

**Basado en una novela de Jennifer  Taylor**

**Con los personajes de Card Captor Sakura, Por CLAMP.**

**CAPITULO 8**

Tomoyo llevaba ya casi dos meses trabajando intensamente, estaba terminando algunos contratos que quedaron pendientes. Como siempre la prensa la acoso durante todo este tiempo. Viajo a Nueva Cork para una sesión de fotos, regreso a Londres para hacer un par de pasarelas más, las últimas de su carrera.

También concedió entrevistas para algunos medios de comunicación serios, aunque incluso estos no se limitaron a las preguntas sobre el trabajo. Ya no podía evitar más el tema de Yue y lo abordo como si nada hubiera pasado y explicó lo que había sucedido. Yue por su parte también dio algunas entrevistas en las que dijo exactamente lo mismo.

Por supuesto la prensa amarillista no se conformó con esto y siguió haciendo especulaciones. Aprovecharon el que la imagen de Tomoyo había sufrido algunos cambios; después de su estancia en Brasil y su éxito como diseñadora. Se apreciaba en ella un aura diferente, parecía más madura y los ojos habían perdido un poco de su brillo anterior y parecían nublados por un velo de tristeza.

Por fortuna esto no afecto su trabajo; fotógrafos, diseñadores y publicistas aprovecharon esta imagen y la adaptaron a diferentes situaciones, ya sea para que patrocinara algún cosmético o modelara ropa Tomoyo se veía igualmente hermosa. En contraparte la prensa también saco provecho. Anunciaban que ese aire de tristeza de la joven era debido a su desilusión amorosa con Yue y que no había podido superar la perdida de "su gran amor".

Tomoyo no pudo evitar sonreír con amargura al pensar lo cerca que estaba la prensa de la verdad y ellos sin siquiera imaginarlo. No falto quien empezó a relacionarla con otras personas, ya que las salidas con Yue habían acabado, las fotografías que vendían eran en las que la chica estaba acompañada por otros hombres. Pero todos ellos eran personas con las que trabajaba; un modelo con quien hizo unas fotos y un alto ejecutivo de una firma de cosméticos de quien Tomoyo era la imagen principal. Nada que se pudiera comprobar.

-Estoy harta de todo esto Pierre –decía Tomoyo dejando de lado el periódico.

-Pronto terminará pequeña, ya encontraran a alguien más, como siempre.

-Si, pero ¿Cuándo será eso? –pregunto hastiada.

-Tal vez cuando desaparezca esa mirada tan triste –afirmó Carelli lanzando una mirada significativa hacia ella.

Tomoyo bajo la vista y se alejo a la ventana de la habitación.

-No quiero hablar de eso Pierre.

-Ya lo sé, ya lo sé. Pero ya van a ser dos meses. Ese silencio no te esta haciendo ningún bien. Cuando empezarás a levantar cabeza.

-No lo sé –confesó Tomoyo mirando hacia fuera-. Tal vez nunca –pensó con tristeza.

-Tal vez si fue un error después de todo que le enviará esa invitación –dijo el diseñador con cierta culpa.

-No te preocupes Pierre, aunque no se que pensar de todo lo que paso esa noche.

-¿Todavía esperas que te busque?

Tomoyo paso saliva tratando de evitar que se le formara el nudo en la garganta que aparecía cada vez que pensaba en él. No hubo respuesta.

-Esta bien pequeña no insistiré. ¿Todavía vas a salir hoy?

-Si –dijo casi en un suspiro agradeciendo el cambio de tema-. Mi abuelo me invito a comer al Nobu.

-¿Aún siguen los planes para la fiesta que prometió?

-Si, y como no puedo salir de Londres por el trabajo hará la fiesta aquí. Por supuesto ya sabes que estas invitado.

-Gracias, ha sido muy agradable conocer a tu abuelo en otra faceta.

-Lo sé y eso me hace muy feliz.

-¿Qué cosa?

-Qué ustedes por fin se conocieran –exclamó con una sonrisa, después miro su reloj-. Bueno, debo prepararme si quiero estar lista a tiempo.

Después de un par de horas Tomoyo se presentó en el restaurante donde ya lo esperaba su abuelo. Se saludaron cariñosamente y después de ordenar empezó una larga conversación.

-¿De verdad no te importa hacer la fiesta aquí abuelo? –preguntó Tomoyo con preocupación.

-¿Cuántas veces debo decírtelo para que te convenzas? –preguntó a su vez el Sr Amamiya en tono de broma.

-Bueno, es que yo estoy segura que a ti te encantaría hacerla en Japón y, yo podría esperar…

-Nada de eso –la interrumpió su abuelo haciendo moviendo la mano con impaciencia-, esto no puede esperar más. Te lo debo hija –y tomo la mano de su nieta entre las manos.

-No me debes nada abuelo –contesto Tomoyo conmovida por el gesto.

-No me sentiré tranquilo hasta que te compense por lo que te hice pasar.

-No fue tan malo abuelo. –Y era cierto –pensó Tomoyo-; no todo fue malo aunque… la imagen de Eriol regreso a su mente y tuvo que bajar la vista para evitar que su abuelo pudiera ver la tristeza reflejada en su mirada. Fingió entretenerse con la comida, aunque ahora su apetito se había ido.

-No te creo –afirmo el abuelo con tanta seguridad que Tomoyo lo miro sorprendida. Ella iba a replicar pero él levanto la mano impidiendo que hablara-. No importa, esta fiesta será en tu honor y quiero que la disfrutes.

-Como tú digas abuelo.

-Espero que ya hayas mandado la lista de tus invitados a mi secretaria para enviar las invitaciones.

-Lo hice ayer.

Hubo una larga pausa en la que ninguno de ellos hablo, ensimismados cada uno en sus pensamientos.

-En serio Tomoyo, necesito que me perdones, y no me interrumpas hasta que termine o tendré que empezar de nuevo –advirtió el abuelo con una mirada que no dejaba dudas de ello.

Tomoyo solo asintió puso las manos sobre su regazo y espero pacientemente a que su abuelo empezará, parecía ser muy importante para él.

-No se como comenzó –dijo el anciano mirando a su alrededor hasta fijar su vista en el vació-. Será que vi tan cerca el sufrimiento de Mizuqui. Siempre compartimos nuestros deseos hacia ustedes, nuestras preocupaciones, en fin… todo. Sakura y Touya también están incluidos. Touya como sabes siguió su propio camino aunque me hubiera gustado que él trabajara en la empresa, en parte porque así lo tendría más cerca y podríamos conocernos mejor. Como sea estoy orgulloso de él. Sakura también me preocupaba, pero tuve que aceptar desde el principio que ya tenía quien cuidara de ella y la protegiera: Kinomoto, Touya y ahora Li. Así que me conforme con observarla. Tal vez por lo mismo me sentía tan apegado a ti, sobretodo después de morir tu padre. Tenía muchos planes para ti –lanzó un largo suspiró y medito un poco antes de continuar-. Se que estaba equivocado pero inconscientemente espere que siguieras los pasos de tu madre. Cuando me dijiste que querías estudiar diseño, me sorprendí; no esperaba algo así, aunque debí imaginármelo pues tú estabas más inclinada por las artes, siempre tan sensible, tan hermosa –al decir esto último le dedico una sonrisa cariñosa a su nieta, que fue correspondida-. Pensé que si te dejaba hacerlo perderías tiempo precioso, así que esa fue la razón por la que me negué desde el principio. Después cuando dijiste que te irías y que trabajarías como modelo me aterre. Recordé a Mizuqui y lo que había pasado con Kaho, que tan solo unos meses antes había regresado después de su locura de hacer lo mismo. Debí darme cuenta que lo tuyo era diferente cuando empezaste a trabajar y a sobresalir en esto. Pero cuando te fuiste con Carelli y lo que se dijo sobre ustedes fue peor –hizo un gesto de desesperación al recordar sus temores pasados-. Kaho le hizo unos comentarios terribles a su padre sobre Carelli –Amamiya vio la sorpresa en la cara de su nieta-. Si ya sé, las revistas no fueron el único medio de información que tuve, pero ahora sé que Kaho debió estar celosa de ti. Ya podrás imaginarte como me sentí cuando corrieron los rumores sobre Tsukishiro. Como te dije antes aún confiaba en que eras lo suficientemente madura como para fijarte en alguien tan viejo como Carelli. Pero lo de Tsukishiro era diferente. No solo eran rumores, se les veía juntos todo el tiempo y a veces él hacia unos comentarios que… y tu nunca los desmentías.

-Perdóname abuelo, pero solo trataba de ayudar a Yue y Nakuru.

-Eso ya no tiene importancia. Cuando se anunció la boda me sentí desesperado y la única persona con la que podía hablar de ello era con Mizuqui, así que fui a verlo a su oficina, ya sabía que el me entendería. Estuvimos hasta tarde hablando y desahogando nuestras preocupaciones. Yo no quería que te casarás y a toda costa deseaba impedir esa boda, como ya lo sabes –añadió con pesar el anciano.

-¡Oh abuelo, no sigas con esto! –suplico Tomoyo al ver el sufrimiento de su abuelo.

-Prometiste no interrumpir –Tomoyo lanzó un suspiro de derrota y lo dejo continuar-. Como supongo que lo sabes hace poco más de un año Kaho y el señor Hiragizawa estuvieron comprometidos.

Tomoyo tuvo que aspirar profundamente y apretó las manos en su regazo. Ahora se enteraría de todo. No estaba segura de querer saberlo. Tampoco estaba segura de poder mantenerse serena, ahora que el tema se centrara en Eriol.

-Mizuqui todavía esta dolido por el rompimiento –continúo el anciano-, sabe perfectamente que fue su nieta quien termino el compromiso, pero también terminaron sus esperanzas de que su hija sentará cabeza, Eriol Hiragizawa es un buen partido.

Tomoyo abrió sus ojos con sorpresa su abuelo tenía muy buena opinión sobre Eriol. El señor Amamiya adivino sus pensamientos.

-¿Por qué te sorprendes? La verdad es que hasta sentí envidia por la suerte de Mizuqui cuando supe que kaho se casaba con este hombre. Además ¿no pensarás que te iba mandar a la selva con cualquiera?

La chica no supo que contestar, ahora estaba más sorprendida todavía. Si el abuelo supiera –pensó Tomoyo y se llevó una mano a la cara esperando que no se le notara el rubor que subía por sus mejillas.

-Como sea, Mizuqui había mantenido contacto con él todo este tiempo. Yo estaba pensando en la forma de mantenerte alejada de Tsukishiro y hacerte cambiar de opinión, pero Mizuqui pensó que no habría forma de lograrlo si estabas enamorada de él. Entonces, recibió una llamada de Hiragizawa, sobre un trabajo que realizaba para él en ese momento. Pude darme cuenta que se le ocurría una idea y le pidió que se presentara en cuanto pudiera en su oficina. Se concertó la cita para 3 días después.

-¡Fue idea del señor Mizuqui! –exclamó Tomoyo ¿cuántas cosas más descubriría?

-No precisamente. Él me dijo que si alguien podía ayudarme ese era Hiragizawa, que a él se le ocurriría algo.

-Entonces… ¿fue idea de E… del señor Hiragizawa? –preguntó Tomoyo con un nudo en la garganta, tomo agua para poder controlarse.

-En realidad –Amamiya aclaro su garganta-, y no me siento muy orgulloso de esto… lo ideamos entre los tres –el hombre estaba rojo como un tomate.

-¡Abuelo! –exclamó Tomoyo sin saber si llorar o reír al ver la reacción del anciano.

-Estaba sumamente desesperado –se justificó Amamiya-, y el rancho en Brasil había sido una adquisición resiente y debía viajar haya para tomar posesión de todo y ahí surgió la idea. Al principio le pedía a Hiragizawa que me diera algunos nombres para candidatos en la "misión", pero él inmediatamente se ofreció a hacerlo y Mizuqui lo apoyo diciendo que no habría un hombre mejor. Lo preparamos todo y los demás ya lo sabes –concluyó el anciano dando un suspiró, al fin había podido decirlo todo y quitarse un poco de la culpa que sentía dentro.

-No se que decir –confeso Tomoyo, la cabeza le daba vueltas tratando de procesar toda la información recibida. ¡Eriol se ofreció a hacer el trabajo! Sintió que algo se clavaba en su corazón produciéndole una fuerte punzada. Por supuesto esa había sido su oportunidad para desquitarse de lo que Kaho le había hecho.

-El día que llegaron al rancho, recién había recibido el periódico con la noticia de la boda de Tsukishiro y esa otra chica, cuando me avisaron que acababan de aterrizar. Así que pensé que lo había logrado y lo prepare todo para darte la noticia.

Tomoyo recordó las revistas y el portafolios de fotografías sobre el escritorio.

-Era tanta mi euforia al creer que por fin te había separado de Tsukishiro, que no me detuve a pensar el estado en que te encontraría tú. Pero al verte llegar tan ausente, tan distante, sentí miedo. Por primera vez me detuve a pensar que tal vez realmente podrías estar enamorada de Tsukishiro y que tal vez me odiarías por separarte de él. Pensé que el se había casado con otra para evitar la humillación, por eso me había empeñado en que todo se guardara en la más absoluta discreción. El no podría encontrarte de ninguna manera, nadie excepto Mizuqui y yo sabríamos donde estabas.

Al escuchar esta palabras Tomoyo tuvo que cerrar los ojos al recordar la soledad que sintió desde que llegó a Brasil, la decepción al saber que todo había sido tramado para evitar una boda que nunca se llevaría a cabo.

-Mis temores aumentaron cuando Hiragizawa me dijo que te había comportado de forma increíble, que habías soportado todos los contratiempos y que él…

-El me odia abuelo –dijo Tomoyo sin poder contenerse y sin siquiera mirar a su abuelo.

-¡El tiene la mejor de las opiniones sobre ti! –aseguro Amamiya con cierta preocupación.

Tomoyo deseaba tato poder creer esto; pero no sabía si debía sentirse esperanzada al respecto.

-¿Qué… qué fue exactamente lo que te dijo? –apenas se atrevió a preguntar, con cierto temor, tal vez su abuelo se había equivocado.

-Bueno él…

-Señor Amamiya tiene una llamada –interrumpió un mesero llevándole un teléfono en una bandeja plateada.

-¡Oh! Muchas gracias, me permites –se disculpó con su nieta.

-Adelante –mientras su abuelo hablaba Tomoyo se debatía en la incertidumbre, insegura de si habría sido mejor no hacer aquella pregunta.

-Discúlpame Tomoyo, pero debo marcharme, tengo una emergencia y debo llamar a Japón –dijo Amamiya mientras pedía la cuenta.

-Espero que no sea grave.

-Nada que no se pueda arreglar con una llamada –aseguró el anciano mientras pagaba la cuenta.

-Pero antes de irme quiero saber si me perdonaras, ahora que ya sabes todo lo que sucedió.

-Todo esta olvidado abuelo.

Los dos se levantaron de la mesa y caminaron a la salida. Al llegar a la entrada se abrazaron.

-Te quiero mucho abuelo

-Yo también te quiero Tomoyo. Nos veremos en una semana, en la fiesta.

-Ahí nos veremos.

Los dos se separaron, el señor Amamiya fue escoltado por dos guardaespaldas hasta su limosina. Mientras que Tomoyo ya era acompañada por Carlo hacia la camioneta en la que siempre viajaba Tomoyo.

Continuara…

Restaurante japonés que se encuentra en el hotel Metropolitan en Londres.

Nota: Tuve que dejar este capítulo aquí, porque saldría muy largo y tal vez no lo disfrutarían tanto como yo al escribirlo. El siguiente será el final.

De nuevo muchas gracias a todos los que escribieron reviews, ha sido muy gratificante leer cada uno de ellos, muy emocionante también. No imagine que este fic tuviera tanto éxito. Agradezco mucho las ideas que han expresado en alguno de ellos, pero aunque me parecieron muy buenas la historia ya estaba terminada desde hace algún tiempo y sinceramente no me atrevo a cambiar nada, pues ya la he publicado en otros sitios tal cual esta.

Gracias a: pau, Tomoyo1307, JuliaSakura, T.O, Princess Sheccid, Tomoyo, nena05000, Ayin, Kilia, Korishiteru, Saiko Katsuka, Tatekanine, Tenshi Akire, danyta, Kagome-chan, Saqui, cristina, yuzuriha

Comentarios: 


	9. Capítulo9

**LECCIONES PARA DOS**

**Por Daulaci Serv**

**Basado en una novela de Jennifer  Taylor**

**Con los personajes de Card Captor Sakura, Por CLAMP.**

**CAPITULO 9**

La noche de la fiesta llegó, la mansión Amamiya se lleno de luces y música. En el lugar se encontraban reunidos tanto importantes representantes del mundo de la moda como de los negocios e incluso la política del país. Las invitaciones se enviaron con mucha discreción y la seguridad para entrar al lugar había sido cuidada hasta en el más mínimo detalle. Se disponía incluso de dos salidas alternativas para proporcionar intimidad a todos los invitados, solo una de ellas era ocupada por la prensa.

Tomoyo llego un poco antes de la hora señalada acompañada de Carelli. Quería estar con su abuelo a la hora de recibir a los invitados. Para esa noche se esmero en su arreglo. El vestido que llevaba era de tono rosa, confeccionado en fino crepé y sostenido por dos estrechos tirantes diamantados. Le moldeaba el cuerpo y la caía suelto a los pies a partir de la cadera. Las sandalias de tacón alto, diamantado también del mismo color complementaban el atuendo.

Entre los invitados se encontraban Sakura y Shaoran que llegaron puntuales a la cita. Las chicas se emocionaron mucho al verse pues desde el lanzamiento de Tomoyo como diseñadora no habían tenido oportunidad de verse. Las personas siguieron llegando y entre ellas se encontraba una persona que Tomoyo no esperaba.

-¡Mizuqui! –exclamo emocionado el señor Amamiya –que gusto que hayas podido asistir. Tu secretaría no me aseguro nada.

-Lo siento Amamiya pero no podía estar seguro hasta que cerrará el negocio que te comenté –se disculpo  Mizuqui.

-Lo importante es que pudiste venir –y al decir esto se volvió a su nieta-. Tomoyo recuerdas al señor Mizuqui.

-Claro que si, ¿cómo ha estado usted? –preguntó cortésmente la chica con una sonrisa.

-Muy bien, gracias. Felicidades por tu gran éxito, se que eres un gran orgullo para tu abuelo.

-Gracias.

-¿Viniste solo Mizuqui?

-No, claro que no ¿Dónde esta? –preguntó el señor Mizuqui volviéndose hacia atrás-. ¡Ahí estas!, cariño ¿Por qué te escondes? –dijo el hombre dirigiéndose a…

-¡Kaho! –exclamó Tomoyo sin poder evitarlo.

-¡Tomoyo! –la imitó Kaho en tono burlón-. No me extraña que te sorprendas, hace siglos que no nos vemos.

Tomoyo no supo que decir, después de todo ella era la causa de sus pesares y no podía decir que le agradara verla.

-Adelante por favor, pasen y diviértanse –interrumpió el señor Amamiya al ver la tensión entre la chicas-. Lo siento hija, no pensé que la traería precisamente a ella –se disculpo el anciano mientras los veían alejarse.

-No te preocupes abuelo, solo fue la sorpresa.

Siguieron recibiendo a algunas personas, para luego reunirse con los invitados. Después de un discurso de bienvenida y un brindis por la festejada, se invito a los asistentes a pasar al comedor. Se había dispuesto una enorme mesa sobre la que había exquisitos platillos y a un lado un bar donde eran servidas las bebidas, los meseros iban y venían por todo el lugar ofreciendo bebidas.

Después de la cena inicio el baile. El salón contiguo estaba finamente decorado era enorme con techo muy alto iluminado por hermosos candelabros, se contrato a una banda para animar la fiesta.

Tomoyo se había reunido con Sakura en un extremo del salón.

-No puedo creer que ella este aquí –dijo Sakura mientras la buscaba con la mirada.

-Yo menos, sobre todo después de lo que me dijo el abuelo sobre ella.

-Bueno, después de todo teníamos razón al pensar que no le caías muy bien, aunque no pensé que pudiera sentir tanta envidia como para inventar cosas sobre ti y el señor Carelli.

-Y supongo que eso no ha sido todo, pero realmente no quiero saber que más puedo haber dicho sobre mi.

En ese momento Shaoran, quien había estado platicando con un par de personas se acerco a ellas.

-Espero que ya se hayan puesto al corriente –comentó alegremente mientras abrazaba a Sakura por la cintura.

-Como eres -dijo Sakura en el mismo tono, correspondiendo al abrazo-. Necesitamos más que 15 minutos para ponernos al corriente ¿verdad, Tomoyo?

-Por supuesto que si, ¿se quedarán más días en Londres?

-Por lo menos una semana –contesto Shaoran.

-¡Qué bien! –exclamó emocionada Tomoyo-. Entonces tendrán que aceptarme una invitación a cenar uno de estos días. Todavía no han podido conocer bien a Pierre.

-Esta bien, ¿no es así Shaoran? –dijo Sakura mirando a su esposo con ternura.

-Lo que tu quieras –contesto este con la misma mirada-. Ahora, si no disculpas Tomoyo, voy a robarme a mi linda esposa, pues esta es nuestra canción.

-Adelante –dijo Tomoyo sonriendo mientras los veía avanzar hacia la pista. Después busco con la mirada a Carelli y lo encontró platicando con Yue y con Nakuru.

-¡Al fin te encontré! –dijo al llegar a ellos.

-Mentirosa –replicó Carelli-. Si me tenías abandono a mi suerte.

-Lo siento, pero es que hace mucho que no hablaba con Sakura.

-Te perdono, con la condición de que bailes conmigo esta pieza.

-Será un placer –aceptó Tomoyo con una sonrisa, y se encaminaron a la pista. Comenzaron a bailar y desde su lugar pudo ver a Sakura y Shaoran que bailaban abrazados mirándose a los ojos. Lanzó un suspiro melancólico al ver la felicidad de su prima, misma que hasta ahora a ella se le había negado.

-¿Y eso porque fue? –preguntó Carelli conmovido.

-Por nada –mintió Tomoyo-. Kaho Mizuqui esta aquí, ¿puedes creerlo?

-¡Esa arpía! ¿Dónde esta? –dijo el diseñador levantado la cabeza y mirando a todos lados.

-¡Pierre! ¡No podrías ser más discreto! –comentó Tomoyo riendo.

-Pues creo que no fue la única que vino a la fiesta –anunció Carelli fijando su vista en un punto por encima de la cabeza de Tomoyo.

-¿Porqué lo dices? –preguntó Tomoyo, pero antes de poder volverse tuvo la respuesta.

-¿Me permite robarle a su pareja un momento señor Carelli? –preguntó una voz masculina a sus espaldas. Una voz tan familiar para ella.

Todo pareció ir en cámara lenta, se volvió hacia atrás y entonces se encontró con una mirada azulada. Él llevaba un esmoquin negro que lo hacia verse impecable. El cabello azulado peinado con descuido (como siempre), los ojos azules intensos y expectantes. Parecía más delgado, tal vez un poco cansado con unas ligeras sombras bajo los ojos que se ocultaban detrás de los anteojos. ¡Era Eriol! ¡Estaba ahí, de pie, junto a ella!

Tomoyo tenía su mano derecha sobre su pecho y la izquierda todavía descansaba sobre el hombro de Carelli. Lo miraba boquiabierta sin poder comprender lo que estaba sucediendo. Como ninguno de los dos dijo nada, ni hizo el intento por moverse de donde se encontraba, Pierre que observaba la escena se limito a contestar.

-Adelante, de todos modos yo necesitaba un descanso –dicho esto tomo el brazo de Tomoyo que descansaba en su hombro y se lo tendió a Eriol. Este tomo la mano de la chica y la puso sobre su hombro para después deslizar la mano por la cintura de la chica mientras con la mano que le quedaba libre entrelazaba sus dedos con los de Tomoyo y comenzaron a bailar.

Carelli se alejó de ahí con una gran sonrisa ¡esos dos si que están enamorados! –pensó divertido-. Da la impresión de que todo a su alrededor desapareció.

-Estas muy hermosa, Tomoyo –susurró Eriol en su oído.

-Gra… gracias –dijo la chica pasando saliva, levanto la vista para mirarlo-. Tú también te ves muy bien –ella hubiera querido preguntarle que hacia ahí, pero todo parecía tan natural, tan mágico que no quería romper el hechizo.

Eriol pareció comprender lo que pasaba y la apretó más a él. Como dándole a entender que el hechizo no se rompería pues el no lo permitiría. Tomoyo también se abrazo más a él y oculto la cara en su cuello. Eriol coloco la mano de la chica sobre su pecho, ella pudo notar el fuerte latido de su corazón.

Varias miradas estaban sobre ellos, entre estas la de Sonomi Daidouji.

-¿Quién es ese joven? –preguntó al señor Amamiya.

-Eriol Hiragizawa –contesto el abuelo de Tomoyo complacido.

-¡Ese es el hombre que la llevo por la selva!

-Así es –dijo todavía más feliz-. Parece que al menos hice una cosa bien.

-¿Qué? ¿Qué quieres decir? –preguntó Sonomi volviéndose completamente al anciano.

-¿Qué, acaso no se nota? –respondió señalando a la pareja-. Hacen una hermosa pareja ¿no es así?

-Pero… que acaso esto también lo planeaste.

-No exactamente –admitió el hombre-. Pero estaba esperanzado en que tal vez algo sucediera. Ese hombre es perfecto para Tomoyo.

-¡No lo puedo creer! –exclamo Sonomi cruzándose de brazos- ¡Prometiste no interferir más en la vida de mi hija!

-Vamos, Sonomi. La chica se ve feliz y yo no obligue a ninguno de los dos a enamorarse –Amamiya tenía una gran sonrisa en los labios.

-¿Enamorarse? –preguntó Sonomi dejando caer sus brazos a los lados-. ¿Crees que Tomoyo esta enamorada? Y… ¿crees que ese hombre le corresponda?

-¡Claro que sí! Debí habérmelo imaginado desde que "perdí" esas dos fotos de Tomoyo en Brasil -el señor Amamiya no cabía de la felicidad-. Además, solo hay que ver la cara de esos dos. Ahora, si me permites un momento debo encargarme de algo.

Pero Sonomi ya no lo escucho. Observaba a su hija en brazos de ese hombre y parecía feliz. Se llevó las manos entrelazadas a la altura de los labios y pidió en silencio por la felicidad de su hija, porque se lo merecía.

Mientras tanto el señor Amamiya se dirigía a la banda para que alargaran la pieza que se estaba tocando y ordeno que se bajaran un poco las luces para darle mayor intimidad, al mismo tiempo se prendieron miles de diminutos focos que se encontraban esparcidos por todo el salón. Todos los presentes se maravillaron ante el espectáculo lanzando exclamaciones de admiración. Todos, excepto Eriol y Tomoyo que parecían aprovechar el momento de intimidad que se les brindaba. Eriol ahora la abrazaba entrelazando las manos en la espalda de la chica, mientras esta hacia lo mismo en su cuello. Siguieron bailando y aunque ninguno de los quería que terminara así fue, la pieza terminó y las luces se encendieron de nuevo, todos los asistentes aplaudieron. Tomoyo estaba sonrojada, se había dejado llevar por el momento y se sentía feliz. Eriol la miraba intensamente.

Mientras bailaban Eriol la había llevado a un lugar apartado. Era ahora o nunca, debía arreglar todo en ese momento, para poder disfrutar de la fiesta y tal vez de un futuro juntos. Le tomo una mano y se la besó.

-¿Ahora si podremos hablar? –preguntó Eriol sin soltarla y sin dejar de mirarla a los ojos.

-Si –asintió Tomoyo como para darle más sentido a lo que decía, su corazón empezó a latir fuertemente.

-Mira nada más… ¿que tenemos aquí? ¡Eriol Hiragizawa! –se oyó una voz femenina detrás de Tomoyo.

Eriol soltó la mano de Tomoyo y los dos voltearon hacia la voz. Era Kaho Mizuqui.

-No lo podía creer cuando te ví –dijo Kaho con un brillo muy especial en la mirada, a Tomoyo  simplemente la ignoro.

-Buenas noches Kaho –dijo Eriol en tono cortante.

-Pero así no Eriol, me tratas como si fuera una extraña –Kaho se acercó a él seductoramente y le dio un beso en la mejilla marcándola con el carmín de sus labios; después se apoyo en el hombro de él y se volvió a Tomoyo mirándola como si apenas se diera cuenta de su presencia-. ¡Tomoyo, querida!, ¿estabas aquí? No me había dado cuenta. ¿Se conocen?

-Si –fue la única respuesta que pudo dar Tomoyo, se sentía furiosa por el comportamiento de Kaho y al mismo tiempo era una tortura verlos juntos. Pensar que estuvieron a punto de casarse.

-¿Y de donde se conocen? –preguntó Kaho a Eriol mientras limpiaba su mejilla de forma íntima y posesiva.

-He trabajado para el señor Amamiya –respondió Eriol conteniendo su coraje.

-Eso no responde mi pregunta –dijo Kaho con una ceja levantada.

-Lleve a Tomoyo en uno de mis vuelos privados –contestó Eriol soltándose de su abrazo, cosa que no le gusto a Kaho.

-¿Ah sí? Entonces ya sabes que Eriol es un magnifico piloto, ¿verdad querida?

-Si –dijo Tomoyo bajando la mirada, el recuerdo del aterrizaje vino a su mente -. Si, ya lo sé –continuó volviendo su mirada a Eriol.

-Y… ¿A dónde te llevó?

-A Brasil –dijo Tomoyo sin pensar, aunque inmediatamente se dio cuenta de su torpeza.

-¡A Brasil! No fue ahí donde tuviste el accidente aéreo. No me vas a decir que fue contigo Eriol. Tú siempre eres tan cuidadoso.

Tomoyo estaba pálida. Sería terrible que Kaho supiera la verdad. Y miró a Eriol con preocupación.

-Siempre hay una primera vez Kaho –dijo Eriol cortante.

-Tal vez Tomoyo sea de mala suerte –Kaho lanzó una sonrisa burlona a Tomoyo, esta se limitó a encoger los hombros-. Sabías que Eriol y yo íbamos  a casarnos –Kaho quería provocar a Tomoyo para ver hasta donde la dejaba llegar.

-Si lo sé –contestó la diseñadora lanzando una mirada rápida a Eriol.

-Claro que fui muy tonta para dejarlo ir –y acarició la mejilla de Eriol-. Tal vez todavía pueda enmendar mi error.

Los ojos de Tomoyo se abrieron por la sorpresa. No podía seguir ahí viendo como le coqueteaba. ¡Y Eriol realmente pensó que ellas eran parecidas!

-Ya es muy tarde -dijo Eriol tomándole la muñeca para detenerla.

-Los dejo para que puedan seguir hablando –anunció Tomoyo repentinamente, se sentía incomoda en esa situación.

-Muchas gracias –dijo Kaho contenta.

Pero Tomoyo ya no la oía, se dio la vuelta y salio del salón rápidamente, agradeciendo que las luces hubieran bajado de nuevo y las parejas continuaran bailando, así nadie pudo notar su salida.

Tomoyo se encontraba en un pequeño salón en la parte trasera de la casa, afortunadamente pudo encontrar un lugar donde podía estar sola, se veía sonrojada y tan alterada que jadeaba al respirar. Caminaba de un lado a otro sin poder controlarse. ¡Como pudo aparecer Kaho en ese preciso momento! Tal vez debí quedarme ahí en vez de salir corriendo de esa manera –pensaba Tomoyo mientras trataba de tranquilizarse-. Tal vez debería regresar-. Se volvió hacia el salón y se encontró con Eriol, que traía su abrigo sobre el brazo y parecía molesto. La chica no supo que decir en ese momento.

-Me voy, parece que aquí no podremos tener esa conversación que te prometí –su mirada era un tanto fría, su voz pausada como si calculara cada palabra-. Creo, que no habrá otra oportunidad, así que solo me queda pedirte que te vayas conmigo ahora mismo.

-¿Qué? –preguntó confundida-, a que te refieres con… ¿porqué? –sus pensamientos iban a cien por hora.

-Por favor Tomoyo ven conmigo, será la última vez que te pida algo así –la determinación con la que hablo asustó a la chica.

-Pero… es que… yo… no puedo… no puedo irme así –Tomoyo tartamudeaba, ¿que estaba pasando?, no entendía nada.

-Esta bien, como tu quieras –y dicho esto paso junto a ella echo una furia y no dijo más.

Cuando Tomoyo lo vio salir por la puerta sintió que el alma se le iba hasta los pies. ¿Volvería a verlo?, en las dos ocasiones anteriores siempre había una esperanza, pero ahora. Recordó como habían sido estos dos últimos meses, como sería ahora que sabía que con seguridad esta sería la última vez que lo vería. ¡No!

Se dirigió corriendo hacia la puerta, se acerco al inicio de las escaleras que daban a la casa para buscarlo y de repente paso su auto. Casi sintió pánico cuando vio el auto alejarse unos cuantos metros.

-¡Eriol! ¡Espera! –gritó Tomoyo desesperada. Para alivio de la chica el auto se detuvo inmediatamente. Por un momento sus piernas no la obedecieron, pero al verlo salir de carro y caminar hacia ella bajo corriendo los tres escalones que restaban hasta llegar a él.

Eriol parecía furioso, aunque en realidad era el cúmulo de emociones que bullían dentro de él lo que estaba tratando de controlar. Cuando subió al auto pensando que había perdido la última oportunidad se sentía desolado pero al verla salir de la mansión y oírla gritar su nombre la esperanza regreso a él; aunque sabía que no podía confiarse, todavía debía convencerla.

Tomoyo por su parte parecía muy confundida y temblaba sin control, de repente la chica se dio cuenta del frío que estaba haciendo afuera, aunque para ella eso no tenía gran importancia.

-Eriol, yo… yo… no quiero… que tú… –Tomoyo no sabía si era el frío lo que no le permitía hablar o los nervios que no la dejaban pensar. ¿Podría decirle a Eriol ahí mismo lo mucho que lo amaba?

-No digas nada –dijo Eriol quitándose el abrigo para ponérselo a ella, la tomo por el brazo y la condujo hacia el auto-. Aquí no podremos hablar y hay muchas cosas que aclarar –le dijo mientras la ayudaba a entrar al auto, después Eriol rodeo el mismo para meterse del lado del conductor.

-Pero… la fiesta…

-No te preocupes, si después de que oigas lo que tengo que decir quieres regresar yo mismo te traeré.

-¿Regresar? ¿Sin él? –pensó Tomoyo aterrada-. No, eso no puede ser.

Ninguno de los dos dijo palabra mientras viajaban en el auto. Tomoyo no se dio cuenta cuanto tiempo estuvieron en el, no sabía hacia donde se dirigían; hasta que decidió ocupar su mente en algo, después de dar dos vueltas llegaron a una avenida arboleada flanqueada de villas, incrustadas en medio de jardines, protegidas por altas verjas, terminadas en picos. Después de un par de minutos se encontraron frente a una de ellas, esta se abrió cuando Eriol apretó un interruptor dentro del coche, al pasar saludo con la mano a una persona que se encontraba dentro de una caseta de vigilancia. Tomoyo se dio cuenta que se encontraban en una zona alta y boscosa. El jardín era grande y al fondo se podía observar una enorme mansión.

-¿Aquí es donde vives? –preguntó Tomoyo boquiabierta.

-Si –se detuvo frente a la puerta y bajo del auto, se dirigió al lado del pasajero para ayudar a Tomoyo a salir. La chica todavía miraba la casa y los alrededores sorprendida.

Entraron a la casa, estaba decorada con un gusto exquisito aunque un tanto masculino. Eriol la llevo a una enorme habitación. En el extremo de esta había una ventana panorámica a través de la cual se veía el barandal de una terraza de piedra y la silueta de la ciudad. Las paredes eran blancas, el suelo estaba cubierto de mosaicos terracota y los muebles eran modernos. Al lado del sofá había una mesita redonda con cubierta de vidrio; alrededor de la chimenea de ladrillo había varias sillas tubulares de cuero. Junto a la pared estaba una consola equipada con un aparato de sonido y encima de él colgaban dos hermosos cuadros con temas marinos.

-Por favor, ponte cómoda mientras yo enciendo la chimenea, este lugar esta helado –dijo Eriol mientras se dirigía hacia la chimenea.

Tomoyo no podía creer lo que veía, nunca pensó mucho en eso pero por la forma en la que siempre la trato, había creído que Eriol no tenía mucho dinero, es decir, no tanto. Esta casa era muy parecida en cuanto a las dimensiones a la de Carelli y el abuelo. Mientras pensaba todo esto Tomoyo camino hacia la ventana para observar mejor el paisaje, todo parecía tan apacible en comparación con la forma acelerada en la que latía su corazón-. Debes controlarte Tomoyo, debes esperar a escuchar lo que él tiene que decirte –pensó la chica tratando de serenarse.

Eriol acababa de terminar de encender la chimenea cuando se volvió a verla, cuantas veces imagino que la tendría con él en casa, cuantas veces imagino lo que le diría; y ahora estaba ahí con él tan hermosa como siempre.

-Tienes una hermosa vista desde aquí –dijo Tomoyo agradeciendo la tranquilidad que reflejaba su voz.

-Si, ahora sí –la seguridad con la que dijo esto ruborizo a Tomoyo, la habitación empezaba a calentarse y Eriol se acerco a ella para ayudarle a quitarse el abrigo.

-Por que no mejor te sientas, ¿quieres beber algo?

-Agua mineral por favor –sentía la boca muy seca, y necesitaría algo en lo que ocupar sus manos, para evitar que los nervios se apoderaran otra vez de ella.

Tomoyo no sabía que esperar, mucho menos que decir, mientras lo veía servir el agua en un vaso, pensó en lo mucho que le había hecho falta todo ese tiempo. Esperaba que después de hoy las cosas cambiaran, pero ¿cómo cambiarían?, ¿qué podía haber entre ellos?, ¿qué pensaba Eriol en estos momentos? Lo único seguro para ella era que lo amaba y no estaba segura de poder amar a nadie como a él.

Eriol mientras tanto estaba tomando su tiempo para aclarar sus ideas, le era muy difícil tenerla tan cerca y al mismo tiempo tan lejos, quería tocarla, abrazarla. Cuando le dio el vaso sus dedos se rozaron, Eriol sintió electricidad fluyendo por sus dedos, la miro a los ojos tratando de controlar el deseo de basarla en ese momento, sobre todo después de darse cuenta que ella le sostenía la mirada de la misma manera, un leve rubor cubría sus mejillas. Después ella rompió el contacto y bajo la vista.

Tomoyo tomo un sorbo del agua, tratando de calmarse, tenía que decir algo para romper ese silencio y esperaba que su voz no sonara nerviosa al hablar.

-Nunca imagine que tuvieras una casa así, es decir, no creí que tuvieras tanto dinero.

-Si lo sé, todo este tiempo diciéndote que odiaba a las chicas como tú, debiste creer que no gozaba de una posición tan elevada.

El comentario hirió a Tomoyo, apretó el vaso entre sus manos y volvió su vista a la ventana.

-No me malentiendas, admito que todo fue culpa mía, todo fue un error, todo este tiempo… -dijo él con desesperación-. Me he sentido terriblemente mal.

¡Justo lo que ella quería! ¡Que sintiera culpa y arrepentimiento! Esto no era lo que ella esperaba-. No te preocupes demasiado por eso. Ya esta hecho. Es una experiencia más de la vida.

-¿De verdad? ¿Realmente es tan fácil para ti? ¿No te ha dejado ninguna huella, Tomoyo?

Tomoyo no podía mirarlo y decirle que todo ese tiempo había sufrido lo indecible pensando en él y en sus besos, atormentándose con la idea de no volver a verlo.

-Son cosas que pasan, Eriol –dijo poniéndose de pie, para darle la espalda, puso el vaso sobre la mesa, después se volvió a verlo-. Si solo querías disculparte, no tenías que tomarte tantas molestias. Todo esta olvidado, ahora querrías hacerme el favor de pedirme un taxi, yo…

-¡NO! ¡No, maldita sea! ¡No voy a pedirte un taxi porque todavía no he terminado!

Ella no sabía que decir, esa explosión la había tomado desprevenida, lo miro sorprendida.

-¡Demonios! –dijo él golpeando el sillón con un pie, camino hasta la ventana, metió las manos en los bolsillos del pantalón para después tomar aire y sin volverse-. Por favor, Tomoyo quieres sentarte, aún no he terminado –como la chica no hizo el intento por moverse, él la miró, en sus ojos ya no había el enojo anterior-. Como te dije antes, si cuando termine de hablar todavía quieres irte yo mismo te llevare de regreso.

Fue entonces cuando Tomoyo decidió sentarse. Después de hacerlo él se sentó frente a ella en una de las sillas.

-Supongo que debo contarte un poco más sobre mí para que puedas comprender lo que quiero decirte –dijo ya con tranquilidad, después de pensarlo un poco lanzo una sonrisa irónica-. No sabes en absoluto nada sobre mí ¿verdad Tomoyo? ¿Estas interesada?

¡Por supuesto que lo estaba! Ansiaba saber todo sobre él, oír los detalles de su vida. Trato de decir algo pero las palabras se negaron a salir de su boca.

Él sonrió de una forma que le hizo pensar que comprendía demasiado bien cómo se sentía ella, pero no hizo ninguna alusión directa.

-¿Por dónde empiezo? ¿Qué tal si empiezo desde el principio? Yo también soy hijo único, nunca tuve una relación muy cariñosa con mis padres, no me quejo así era la dinámica de mi familia y no me molestaba. Con mi padre siempre ha habido respeto, pero siempre fue estricto en cuanto a mi educación; estuve internado en escuelas militares. Mis padres me motivaron a ser independiente y autosuficiente. A mi padre le hubiera gustado que iniciara una carrera en el ejército, pero a mi no me agrado la idea; en la escuela tuve algunos problemas con la disciplina y tenía cierta tendencia a ir contra las reglas. Decidí entrar en la universidad y termine las carreras de administración y finanzas; las hice casi simultáneamente, también durante este periodo me interese por los aviones y aprendí a pilotearlos.

Hizo una pausa, todas las imágenes de aquellos días vinieron a su mente. Todo parecía tan sencillo entonces.

-Cuando termine mis estudios –prosiguió después de un largo suspiro-,  decidí que quería un desafío. Así que empecé los planes para fundar mi compañía. A mi padre le agrado lo que estaba haciendo y decidió heredarme en vida, así que con ese dinero puede iniciar mi propio negocio. Como te dije antes mi negocio tiene una buena reputación y mis empleados están altamente cualificados para los diferentes trabajos, se planea todo con mucho cuidado y la gente esta dispuesta a pagar y a pagar muy bien. Voy a entrar en el mercado norteamericano el próximo mes y he tenido peticiones de Japón para establecerme ahí –termino y se volvió a verla con ojos inexpresivos.

Tomoyo trataba de digerir toda la información que le había dado, imaginándolo en cada una de estas etapas; pero aún había muchos espacios en blanco que llenar. Kaho, por ejemplo, no la había mencionado –ella comenzó a ponerse nerviosa, pero él se limitó a sonreírle tranquilamente.

-Es curioso ¿verdad, preciosa? –dijo mientras se levantaba de la silla-. Te enteras de un poco más, y eso te abre un montón de nuevas interrogantes.

-¡Así que lo había hecho a propósito, despertando su curiosidad! –pensó Tomoyo mirándolo y sintió que se quedaba sin aliento cuando él de repente se inclinó y la beso, sus labios apenas se rozaron pero pedían más. Poco a poco se fue haciendo más intenso. Eriol rompió el contacto, aunque le dio la impresión de que había hecho un gran esfuerzo para hacerlo, sus rostros estaban muy cerca y se miraban. Eriol pasó saliva y retrocedió lentamente hasta darse vuelta y caminar a la ventana.

-No tenía pensado besarte hasta que todo quedara resuelto entre nosotros –confesó aspirando profundo-, solo que no puede evitarlo –él podía ver el reflejo de la chica por la ventana parecía confundida, y eso lo preocupaba.

-Hasta que todo quedara aclarado –pensó Tomoyo, y con esta idea en la mente tomo valor para preguntar-. ¿Qué fue lo que pasó con Kaho?

-Como te abras dado cuenta, no tuve mucho tiempo para otra cosa que no fueran los estudios o el trabajo. Claro que hubo algunas mujeres pero todas fueron relaciones superficiales, nada permanente. Llegue a pensar que tal vez el amor y todas sus implicaciones no eran para mi, incluso llegue a pensar que nunca me enamoraría, casaría o que no tendría hijos. Siempre me burle de mis amigos cuando estos se enamoraron, tenían todos los síntomas típicos y no parecían darse cuenta. Fue un año después de iniciar la compañía que la conocí.

-Y entonces…  ¿te enamoraste de ella? –preguntó Tomoyo con pesar, apretaba las manos en su regazo esperando que lo que oiría a continuación no fuera tan terrible.

Eriol que hasta ese momento miraba por la ventana se volvió a verla, pareció estudiarla por un minuto y continuó.

-En ese entonces creía que así era. Me deje llevar por su apariencia, su rebeldía –se detuvo un momento meditando-. Ahora que lo pienso, no se que fue exactamente lo que paso, ya no se que fue lo que me atrajo de ella. Porque en realidad fue eso atracción, fue una relación… -dudo un momento-, intensa.

Tomoyo aspiro con rapidez, sintió una punzada de celos tan fuerte que tuvo que pararse de sillón y dar unos pasos hacia la chimenea.

-No quiero mentirte al respecto, así que… así fue. Yo creí que estaba enamorado y a los seis meses de relación le pedí que se casara conmigo. Supongo que al ver el tamaño de la sortija no pudo evitar decir que si, además fue toda una novedad para ella andar de aquí para allá presumiendo a su prometido –Eriol sonreía con ironía-. Y así de la nada, después de un tiempo; me dijo que no podía casarse conmigo, que no estaba preparada para el compromiso y que esperaba que yo lo entendiera. Decía que debíamos alejarnos un poco pero que podíamos seguir viéndonos ocasionalmente para "divertirnos". Fue cuando se me calló la venda de los ojos: era rica, mimada, testaruda, egocéntrica….

-¿Y pensabas que yo era como ella? –interrumpió Tomoyo con amargura mirando fijamente el fuego dentro de la chimenea.

-Si –confeso él dolorosamente-. Después de lo que pasó con Kaho, juré que nunca dejaría que ninguna mujer volviera a enamorarme; que yo nunca me pondría en una posición de vulnerabilidad emocional. Prefería estar solo que sufrir de nuevo el peligro y la amenaza de unirme mental y emocionalmente a una persona que tal vez un día cambiaría de opinión y me abandonaría. Y creí que lo había logrado.

-Cuando el señor Mizuqui me pidió que fuera a verlo a su oficina, jamás imagine lo que me esperaba. Tu abuelo, el señor Amamiya estaba ahí, con su cargamento de información y temores sobre su nieta. Si he de ser sincero antes de que me enseñaran tus fotos no recuerdo haberte visto, aunque ahora no se como fue posible que no te notara; todas esas revistas, los comerciales, en fin todo. Cuando planeamos la manera de alejarte de Tsukishiro, también pensamos que sería buena idea poner tu vida en perspectiva, no solo se trataba de evitar la boda, si no de separarte del círculo en el que te desenvolvías. Fue un comentario del señor Mizuqui lo que aumento mi curiosidad, dijo: "No pienses  ni por un momento que esta chica es como mi Kaho, siempre he envidiado a Amamiya por tenerla. Si en vez de una hija hubiera tenido un hijo habría hecho hasta lo imposible por casarlo con ella".

-¡Eso dijo el señor Mizuqui! –exclamó Tomoyo sonrojada.

-A mi también me sorprendió la confesión. El señor Mizuqui ama a su hija pero no se deja cegar por el amor que siente por ella. Así que después de oír esto no lo pensé dos veces y me ofrecí a hacer el trabajo. Ahora entiendo que no quería… que no iba a permitir que otro hombre lo hiciera, esta preparado para debatir cualquier negativa por parte de tu abuelo. Tenía que verte… tenía que conocerte, conocer a la mujer que había despertado mi curiosidad. Al principio pensé que solo quería descubrir que eras solo pura apariencia, que no sentiría nada por ti, que estarías vacía. Me repetí esto una y otra vez mientras te veía bajar del avión en México. Desde el primer momento, y sobre todo cuando ví tus ojos por primera vez y me miraste con desagrado, supe que todo lo que dije, todas las reglas que me impuse, no valían nada. Aún entonces fue tan intensa la tentación de abrazarte… yo nunca había sentido algo parecido. Me di cuenta que solo buscaba cualquier pretexto para no enfrentarme a la verdad. Me odiaba por esta debilidad y hasta te odiaba a ti por causármela. No se como decirte que me perdones por lo que te hice.

Tomoyo, que lo escuchaba sin poder creer lo que oía, diciéndose que debía estar imaginando todo lo que él le revelaba, que todo debía ser una alucinación.

-Pensé… yo creí que me odiabas, que lo único que sentías por mi era atracción –la voz le temblaba-, pero el recuerdo de Kaho…

-¡Tomoyo, estaba loco por ti! ¡Desde el principio! Perdí completamente la cabeza. Te atacará como te atacará siempre respondías, tenías mucho valor y determinación. Pronto me di cuenta que no eras como yo pensaba, y eso me molestó, porque incluso entonces, sabía que estabas llegando a ser demasiado importante para mí. Ya había salido maltrecho una vez y no quería que sucediera de nuevo. Fue cuando estuvimos en la aldea que empecé a preocuparme por lo que pudieras pensar de mi al saber la verdad. Y después cuando te bese… -cerró los ojos con fuerza-, él solo hecho de abrazarte… tocarte. Tenías tanto miedo, ¡y yo también! Después de todo aún quedaba Tsukishiro, no sabía lo que realmente sentías por él, cuando supe que se había casado me sentí aliviado, pero inmediatamente viniste a mi mente, él te había hecho algo terrible, todos habíamos hecho algo terrible –Eriol se paso una mano por el cabello, parecía desesperado.

Tomoyo no sabía si llorar o reír, ¡acaso era cierto todo lo que estaba escuchando! Se fue acercando poco a poco hacia él sin darse cuenta.

-Esa noche en el rancho de tu abuelo, yo debí haberme disculpado y decirte todo lo que habías despertado en mi, pero fui tan idiota que todavía tenía mis reservas. ¡Sentía celos de Tsukishiro!, ¡pensé que tal vez irías a buscarlo!, ¡no sé! Mi cabeza era el caos total y mi corazón no ayudaba en lo absoluto. Cuando te besaba había tanta generosidad y ternura que yo… Tomoyo…

La angustia con la que pronunció su nombre hizo que los ojos de la chica se llenarán de lágrimas. Estaba ya a dos pasos de él.

-¡No! déjame terminar –suplico-, no te acerques más… si lo haces…

Eso le dio el valor que necesitaba, Tomoyo ignoro su miedo, su timidez. Se acerco con decisión.

-Y si lo hago, ¿qué?

Ya estaba tan cerca que Eriol podía percibir su aroma. No pudo más, la abrazó con desesperación y la beso. Era un beso posesivo, pero a Tomoyo no le molesto por que reforzaba la realidad de lo que estaba pasando. Las lágrimas se derramaron por las mejillas de Tomoyo, eran una muestra de la alegría que estaba sintiendo.

-¡Tomoyo! –susurró él con voz levemente ronca, mientras le secaba las lágrimas con una caricia tierna-. No llores, por favor…

Se inclino y la beso de nuevo, pero esta vez el beso fue más tierno y lleno de consuelo. Tomoyo correspondió al beso acercándose más a él, hasta que él recuerdo de esos dolorosos meses separados desapareció.

-Te amo –susurró Eriol enmarcándole el rostro con las manos-. No volveré a hacerte llorar jamás y no estaré tranquilo hasta que me hayas perdonado por lo mal que te trate… Me amas ¿verdad, Tomoyo?

-Te amo –su voz tembló al admitirlo. Volvió a besarla y al terminar Tomoyo le sonreía.

-Cuando adoro esa sonrisa, sentí tanta envidia de tu abuelo la noche del desfile cuando descubriste que estaba allí. Me dije que no descansaría hasta que me sonrieras de la misma manera. Pero después cuando ví que Tsukishiro te abrazaba…

-¡Tonto! –dijo Tomoyo riendo-, cuando él me hablo esa noche, por un momento pensé que eras tú, yo quería que fueras tú… después salí al recibidor a buscarte porque pensé que te habías ido.

-¡Idiota! -dijo Eriol golpeándose la frente con la palma de la mano-. Esa noche pudo haber terminado así –y la beso con suavidad.

-¡Y que hay con Kaho? –preguntó Tomoyo indecisa.

Eriol la llevo al otro lado del salón a una de las sillas junto a la chimenea, se sentó en ella y puso a Tomoyo encima de sus rodillas.

-No te sientas mal. Kaho no me interesa, no me interesaba desde antes de conocerte. Tontamente la utilice para protegerme de ti –había un tono de culpa en su voz, y Tomoyo le acarició la mejilla para confortarlo-. Tú no te pareces en nada a ella, nunca fue así.

-Me alegro. Sería horrible que estuvieras pensando en ella constantemente –hubo un resplandor de celos en los ojos de Tomoyo.

Eriol se echo a reír. Después le dio besos suaves y fugaces. Se detuvo con sus labios muy cerca de los de ella. Parecía muy serio.

-Cásate conmigo Tomoyo. No podría estar separado de ti otra vez –suspiró-. ¿Te casaras conmigo, verdad?

-Si Eriol, si me casare contigo –respondió Tomoyo sonriendo y lo abrazo tan fuerte como le fue posible-. Yo tampoco quiero estar lejos de ti –de repente recordó algo y se puso de pie emocionada-. Podríamos, aprovechar e ir a la fiesta a decírselo a todos.

Eriol que se había levantado casi al mismo tiempo que Tomoyo la tomo de la mano para evitar que diera más de dos pasos y la jaló hacia él para abrazarla quedando muy cerca.

-Me parece una buena idea, pero creo que ellos pueden esperar un poco más ¿no crees?

Los dos se miraron y sonrieron. Y luego no hubo necesidad de palabras…

**FIN**

Hace referencia a las dos fotos que describí en el capítulo 6. Y que espero que se entienda y si no yo lo diré el abuelo tiene razón quien tiene esas fotos es Eriol.

Muchas gracias a todos los que leyeron este fic. Gracias a: Mi querida amiga Crystal quien siempre me apoyo con este proyecto, a Naiko Li que también me dio ánimos.

Gracias a: Cecy, belzer, Kagome-chan, Tomoyo13, danyta, The Dark, YaShi-MGJ, AGUILA FANEL, nena05000, yuzuriha, Kanna-aap, Lolit, Saiko Katsuka.

Aprecio mucho cada uno de los mensajes que me dejaron, me he sentido muy animada y muy apreciada, agradezco mucho a quienes dejaron más de uno pues me hicieron saber que seguían ahí. Espero realmente que hayan disfrutado el final de este fic, yo sufrí mucho para poder escribirlo y dejarlo como yo quería, tal vez fueron muchas las explicaciones que quedaron para el final pero me parecieron necesarias. Aunque me esforcé mucho por no hacer un final cursi a algunos que ya lo han leído así les pareció, espero que esta vez no ocurra lo mismo pero igual agradezco que hayan estado conmigo todo este tiempo. Estaré ansiosa por saber sus opiniones.

Me han pedido que haga un epílogo pero de verdad aún no encuentro la inspiración para hacerlo, en ningún momento me imagine haciendo uno, es decir, no estaba en mi mente hacer una continuación del fic y tal vez por eso se me ha dificultado mucho crearlo; no se realmente que es lo que esperarían en un epílogo de esta historia, pero si ha alguien le interesa hacerme llegar sus ideas u opiniones estaré encantada de recibirlas y tal vez se me ocurra algo. OJO No prometo nada.

En este momento estoy trabajando en un nuevo fic, espero que pronto pueda subirlo, no se cuanto me tardare pero espero que no sea demasiado, aún estoy peleando con el proceso de plasmar la idea general que tengo sobre el. Esta vez la pareja será Touya y Tomoyo (una pareja que a mi me agrada mucho), pero también habrá un poco de Shaoran y Sakura. Por supuesto que en lo futuro planeo crear otro sobre mi pareja favorita Tomoyo y Eriol.

Espero que nos leamos pronto.

Con mucho cariño

Daulaci Serv

Comentarios: 


	10. Epílogo

**LECCIONES PARA DOS**

**Por Daulaci Serv**

**Basado en una novela de Jennifer Taylor**

**Con los personajes de Card Captor Sakura, Por CLAMP.**

**EPILOGO**

**Un pequeño recordatorio antes de empezar. En este epílogo habrá lemon, por favor absténganse de leerlo quienes no disfruten de este tipo de lectura. Gracias.**

Tomoyo Hiraguizawa estacionó su auto frente a un enorme edificio, suspiró confundida y miró a su alrededor buscando una cara conocida pero no vio a nadie. Tomó su bolso y bajo del auto.

La joven diseñadora se paró en la acera sin atender a las miradas de los transeúntes. Poca importancia daba al hecho de que su belleza llamara tanto la atención.

Vestía con un conjunto diseñado por ella misma, una blusa con cuello V y falda a juego que le llegaba a las rodillas, zapatos de tacón alto que resaltaban aún más el largo de sus piernas.

Levantó las gafas oscuras y se las acomodó en el cabello para buscar en su bolso el sobre con las instrucciones precisas del lugar y hora que le enviará su esposo a media mañana junto con un enorme ramo de rosas. Estas habían sido su segundo regalo de cumpleaños, el primero (recordó Tomoyo con una enorme sonrisa), habían sido el par de pendientes que llevaba acompañados de una sesión de besos que fue subiendo de tono. Si no hubiese sido por la importante junta que Eriol tenía planeada para esa mañana se habrían quedado hasta tarde en la cama como ya habían hecho en otras ocasiones especiales.

Tomoyo vio su reloj, había llegado puntual y seguía sin ver a su esposo por ningún sitio. La tarde estaba llegando a su fin y todavía debían volver a casa para la fiesta sorpresa que Pierre había preparado para ella.

-Señora Hiraguizawa –saludó una voz masculina a su lado.

-Señor Chikanatsu –respondió Tomoyo sorprendida al ver a uno de los asistentes de su esposo-. Bu-buenas tardes, ¿sucede algo malo? –Preguntó preocupada-, se supone que vería a mi esposo.

-No hay nada de qué preocuparse, estoy aquí justamente por ordenes de su esposo, para acompañarla al interior del edificio –dijo el hombre señalando el mismo.

-¿Ese edificio? –Preguntó mirando el inmueble-. Pero esta vacío.

-No exactamente, acompáñeme por favor –con cortesía el hombre sujetó a Tomoyo del brazo y la escoltó al interior del edificio hasta llegar frente a los elevadores donde pulso el botón-. Antes de irme debo pedirle las llaves de su auto señora.

-¿Mis llaves? ¿No va acompañarme arriba? –dijo renuente antes de buscar en su bolso.

Chikanatsu sonrió cortés, ya hacía 2 años que conocía a la famosa Tomoyo Daidouji, desde que se comprometiera con su jefe. Era gracias a ella que el carácter del hombre hubiese mejorado y sabía muy bien lo mucho que la amaba y protegía. También lo bien que la conocía, el señor Hiraguizawa había descrito perfectamente cuál sería la reacción de su esposa ante las extrañas instrucciones que tenía.

-Yo me ocuparé de su auto y no se preocupe –insistió tomando las llaves al tiempo que la hacía entrar en el elevador-. No estará sola, el señor Hiraguizawa está arriba esperándole.

-Pero…

-Hasta luego señora Hiraguizawa y Feliz Cumpleaños.

-Gra-gracias –tartamudeó antes de que se cerraran las puertas.

Tomoyo trató de imaginar que estaba sucediendo, sabía que Eriol estaba tramando algo, igual que en su primer aniversario cuando la llevó a visitar a su abuelo. No sin antes pasar una estupenda noche en la selva, una que borraría cualquier recuerdo triste de la primera experiencia.

Trató de pensar en algo que le diera una pista de lo que sucedía. Cuando Eriol la despertó esa mañana él ya estaba vestido, listo para irse a la oficia. Recordó la mirada brillante, la sonrisa picara y la actitud sospechosa de su esposo.

**Flash Back -**

_Todavía no abría los ojos pero se debatía entre la vigilia y el sueño, algo le hacía cosquillas en el cuello pero eran unas cosquillas agradables, tanto que la hicieron suspirar._

_-Despierta mi bella durmiente –le dijo su esposo al oído._

_Tomoyo entreabrió los ojos para encontrarlo inclinado sobre ella y se estiró con pereza antes de rodear su cuello con los brazos y recibir su primer beso del día._

_-Mmm, ojalá me despertarás así todos los días._

_-Puedo intentarlo –sonrió él y volvió a besarla._

_Mientras lo abrazaba se dio cuenta que él ya estaba vestido y percibió el aroma __de__ su loción, su cabello aún estaba húmedo por el baño._

_-¿Ya estás vestido? –preguntó al separarse-. ¿Qué hora es? –y buscó con la mirada el reloj de la mesita de noche._

_-Es temprano –respondió él sujetando su barbilla y le dio otro beso-. Tengo una junta a primera hora._

_-Es cierto –recordó ella haciendo un puchero-. ¿Por qué tienes una junta el día de mi cumpleaños?_

_-Es una junta especial –sonrió él-. Te explicaré más tarde pero antes…_

_Buscó entre los bolsillos de su chaqueta, lo que le dio tiempo a Tomoyo de incorporarse, acomodando algunas almohadas en su espalda._

_-Feliz Cumpleaños –y le ofreció una cajita-. Tu primer regalo._

_-¿Mi primer regalo? –sonrió coqueta antes de tomar la cajita-. ¿Habrá muchos regalos?_

_-Algunos –respondió encogiéndose de hombros-. Ábrelo._

_Tomoyo así lo hizo para descubrir unos preciosos pendientes de diamantes._

_-Eriol son preciosos –murmuró feliz y se inclinó para besarlo-. Gracias._

_-Qué bueno que te gusten, permíteme –tomó los pendientes para colocárselos él mismo._

_-¿Cómo me quedan? –preguntó girando la cabeza._

_-Perfectos, estás preciosa como siempre._

_-Gracias Eriol –dijo volviendo a abrazarlo._

_Eriol todavía sonreía complacido cuando sus labios se rozaron. Ella abrió levemente la boca y contuvo la respiración segura de lo que estaba por venir. Eriol introdujo la lengua lentamente, en una incursión suave entre sus labios entreabiertos. Tomoyo sentía la cabeza en las nubes y se pegó más a él. Con cada incursión de su devastadora lengua, perdía algo más de cordura. Su corazón latía cada vez más rápido y se olvidó de todo a su alrededor a medida que continuaba el beso más profundo e insistente con cada momento que pasaba. Al final él se separó y le dedicó una de sus sonrisas demoledoras._

_-Te amo tanto –dijo él antes de darle una sucesión de besos suaves._

_Tomoyo gimió contra su boca, pegó la mano en su nuca y lo acercó más abriendo la boca._

_Perdido en el beso, en la suave fricción de su lengua Eriol le acarició la espalda, poco a poco fue levantando la tela del ligero camisón para sentir la suavidad de su piel desnuda hasta que sus dedos entraron en contacto con el borde de las braguitas. Qué fácil sería introducir la mano debajo de la tela. Qué fácil sería no detenerse._

_-Tomoyo –suplicó contra sus labios cuando ella empezó a desanudar su corbata._

_Casi logra su objetivo cuando él la abrazó con fuerza y ocultó la cabeza en su cuello._

_-No puedo –gruñó-. No tengo tiempo._

_-¡Eriol! –protestó retorciéndose ligeramente-. No puedes dejarme así –él respondió con otro gruñido y ella se rindió-. Eres malo conmigo._

_-No, tu eres la mala –replicó él volviendo a recostarla en la cama. Pero ella no permitió que se apartara-. Tú que me tientas de esta manera cuando sabes que tengo que irme._

_Tomoyo sonrió con picardía y atrapó su cadera con las piernas, le acarició la cara con las manos y trató de atraerlo para volver a besarlo pero él se resistió._

_-Quieta –ordenó él tomando sus muñecas para colocarle las manos por arriba de la cabeza. Pequeña traviesa._

_Y la besó, la besó como sabía que a ella le gustaba. Suave pero profundamente, mordiendo, succionando. Hasta dejarla sin respiración y sin fuerzas._

_-Esta noche –prometió Eriol al apartarse-. Feliz Cumpleaños –dijo apresuradamente y se apartó de ella, escapando de sus brazos._

**Fin Flash Back -**

Envuelta en una bruma de recuerdos Tomoyo salió del ascensor y se detuvo en seco al encontrarse la recepción del quinto piso llena de flores, de todas las clases adornando el lugar y en medio de todo aquello estaba Eriol sonriendo radiante.

-Feliz Cumpleaños preciosa –sonrió Eriol extendiendo los brazos y caminó hacia ella.

-Eriol, que… -murmuró ella dando un par de pasos.

-Tercer regalo del día –dijo rodeándola con los brazos y besó sus labios suavemente.

-¿Tercer? Pero no entiendo –replicó confusa entres sus brazos-. Eriol, espera –pidió tratando de apartarlo-. ¿Cuál es el tercer regalo?

-Este edificio.

-¿Qué?

-Este será el sitio donde tus sueños se harán realidad.

-Pero Eriol, ¿qué has hecho? –exclamó sin aliento y sintiendo las piernas temblorosas.

-No irás a desmayarte ¿verdad? –preguntó preocupado y la abrazó con más fuerza.

-No –negó ella apoyándose en sus brazos-. Es solo que esto es demasiado.

-Nada es demasiado para mi esposa –aseguró orgulloso.

-Esto debe ser carísimo.

-Más o menos.

-Pero… ¿cómo?

-Ese será mi secreto, pero te diré que cerré el trato esta mañana.

-¿Esta mañana? Esa era tu junta tan importante.

-Así es, llevó meses negociando.

-¡Meses!

-Sí, pero no me has dicho si te gusta.

-Bueno sí, creo que si –dijo abrumada mirando alrededor.

-Vamos, te llevaré a recorrer el edificio.

-No creo ser capaz de moverme en este momento.

Eriol sonrió conmovido y la tomó en brazos para regresar al elevador.

-Te llevaré a los pisos de abajo, solo son cuatro, será un inicio modesto pero no hay duda de que tendrás éxito.

-¡Oh Eriol, te adoro!

-Lo sé –respondió entrando al elevador.

-----------

Una hora después ingresaban de nuevo al quinto piso, donde fueron recibidos por el olor de las flores. Salieron del elevador tomados de las manos. Tomoyo apenas podía contener su excitación ante la cantidad de planes y trabajo que había por delante.

-¡La bodega es enorme! Qué decir del piso donde pondremos las maquinas, podré contratar más gente, más modelos, secretarias para la recepción –exclamaba divertida mirando el espacio de la misma.

Eriol la llevó por el piso mostrándole las oficinas. Una donde Tomoyo dijo que podrían estar las modelos, otra para las sesiones de fotos.

-Abelard se volverá loco cuando vea su oficina.

-Ya te habías tardado en mencionarlo –reprochó Eriol con una mueca.

-Oh vamos Eriol, no empezarás con tus celos.

-¿Celoso yo? ¿De Abelard Dupré?

Tomoyo sonrió y le lanzó un beso mientras caminaba hacia las ventanas. Al principio Eriol apenas soportaba a Abelard Dupré. Un joven emprendedor que le había recomendado Pierre Carelli para que fuera el asistente personal de Tomoyo. "_Lo necesitarás, ahora que vas a iniciar tu negocio_", le había dicho su mentor cuando se lo sugirió. Y había tenido razón, como con todos los consejos que le había dado a lo largo de su carrera como modelo.

Tomoyo había lanzado su primera colección unos meses después de casarse. Y después de eso montó una pequeña boutique en una zona comercial muy importante de la ciudad.

Tenía un negocio pequeño con un equipo de costureras. Lo exclusivo de sus diseños la había disparado como una de las jóvenes promesas del diseño y Abelard había sido una pieza importante en cada paso que daba. El joven no solo sabía de administración y marketing, también de fotografía. Tenía buen ojo para los diseños, los colores y las modelos. Y ahora que quería aumentar la producción Tomoyo necesitaba del apoyo de su mano derecha.

Eriol se había molestado un poco al conocer al joven que pasaba prácticamente todo el día con su esposa. Dupré encantaba a todos cuantos lo rodeaban, con su buen porte y músculos impresionantes, era difícil no prendarse de él. No fue sino hasta que el mismo Abelard confesara su homosexualidad que Eriol se tranquilizó un poco, pero de igual forma seguía sintiendo unos celos irracionales al saber que pasaba más tiempo con él que con su esposo.

-Hay un último sitio que debes ver –dijo Eriol a sus espaldas y la tomó de la mano.

-¿Cuál?

-Tu oficina –anunció abriendo la puerta de la misma.

Tomoyo quedó impresionada no solo por lo espacioso del lugar, sino por la chimenea encendida que era el centro de todo y la mesa con cena para dos cómo único mobiliario del lugar.

-¿Qué te parece? –preguntó Eriol en su oído mientras la abrazaba por la espalda.

-Es precioso Eriol.

Eriol alargó el brazo para apagar las luces. La chimenea y el par de velas encendidas en la mesa eran la única fuente de iluminación ahora. Desde las ventanas se podía apreciar la ciudad en todo su bullicioso esplendor.

-Eriol, yo no sé… -suspiró ella volviéndose a mirarlo, sus ojos brillaban emocionados y sin palabras se dejó envolver por sus brazos y lo besó con todo el amor que era capaz de sentir en ese momento, cuando paró para tomar aire susurró-: Me has dado siempre tanto, que ya no sé como agradecerte…

Él volvió a besarla interrumpiendo su discurso, no quería agradecimientos, solo la quería a ella a su lado, siempre.

-Vamos a cenar, después te diré como quiero que me lo agradezcas –y le guiñó un ojo.

-Eres un pícaro, Eriol Hiraguizawa.

Ya en la mesa, Tomoyo pudo apreciar no solo la comida sino la discreta decoración que adornaba su nueva oficina, las flores, la mullida alfombra junto a la chimenea y unos cuantos cojines. Los ojos de Eriol brillaban de tal manera que prefirió ignorar el tema de los mismos y se concentraron en otros tópicos para conversar.

-Creo que no debería tomar una copa más –se negó Tomoyo después de un rato cuando Eriol quiso llenar su copa.

-¿Por qué no?

-Porque todavía debemos ir a la fiesta sorpresa.

-¿Cuál fiesta sorpresa?

-La que me ha organizado Pierre y no te hagas el que no sabe nada.

-Sabía que Dupré no podría guardar el secreto –aseguró Eriol molesto.

-No culpes a Abe de esto; todos se han comportado extrañamente, solo tuve que sumar 2 2.

-Y Dupré debe haber sido el más misterioso de todos –insistió Eriol.

-No importa, de todos modos se que estaban tramando lo de la fiesta y sé que Pierre es el organizador, y que cuando lleguemos a casa ahí estarán esperándonos, así que creo que será mejor que nos vayamos a "mi fiesta sorpresa" –dijo levantándose de la mesa al tiempo que buscaba su bolso.

-Me parece que tienes mucha prisa por irte –reclamó Eriol imitándola pero le sostuvo la mano antes de que tomará su bolso.

-Sabes que me encanta estar a solas contigo, pero tengo mucha curiosidad por saber que encontraremos en casa –sonrió entusiasmada.

-Tal vez no encontremos nada –insistió Eriol queriendo ganar tiempo cosa que Tomoyo intuyó de inmediato.

-¿Es muy temprano aún?

-¿Temprano? No sé de qué me hablas, yo creo que estamos en el momento justo –y se acercó a ella para abrazarla.

-¿Momento justo? No te entiendo, ¿Vamos a irnos ya?

-No vamos a ir a ningún lado, es el momento justo para bailar.

-¿Bailar? Pero ni siquiera hay música.

-Tararea, cariño y bailaremos.

Como no parecía que ella quisiera cooperar, él comenzó a tararear suavemente una canción de los Beatles y a moverse por la oficina con ella.

"_You'll never know how much I really love you._

_You'll never know how much I really care. Listen,_

_Do you want to know a secret,_

_Do you promise not to tell, whoa oh, oh."_

Murmuraba él mientras la dirige en sus brazos dando vueltas lentas por la oficina.

-Estás loco -sonríe Tomoyo sin poder evitar que le salga una carcajada divertida mientras su esposo la lleva.

Eriol sonríe divertido y no interrumpe su canción:

"_Closer,  
Let me whisper in your ear,_

_Say the words you long to hear,_

_I'm in love with you"_

_-_¿Recuerdas esta canción querida?

Tomoyo asiente escuchando su voz y como él de memoria se sabe aquella canción.

Y ella había aprendido de memoria.

Fue la canción que Eriol tocó en el piano de la casa la primera noche que pasaron juntos allí. Y luego se entregaron sin inhibiciones uno al otro.

La primera de muchas felices noches.

" _I've known the secret for a week or two,_

_Nobody knows, just we two._

_Listen,_

_Do you want to know a secret,_

_Do you promise not to tell, whoa oh, oh."_

Eriol da una vuelta y la suelta separándola de su cuerpo para luego halarla en un giro y la joven volver a sus brazos sonriéndole a ella

Tomoyo entonces concluye la cancion diciendo con su melodiosa voz:

"_Closer,_

_Let me whisper in your ear,_

_Say the words you long to hear,_

_I'm in love with you_"

Eriol rozaba con su mejilla la coronilla de Tomoyo mientras inhalaba su olor, aquella dulzura que había sus pensamientos desde que la conociera y que lo había impregnado todo, hasta la almohada de su cama. Le rozó la sien con los labios y después, lentamente, deslizó la boca por su mejilla hasta que llegó junto a su oído.

-Tomoyo, hagamos el amor -le susurró.

-¿Aquí? -ella intentó apartarse, pero él la acarició por toda la espalda hasta las caderas, y después subió las manos hacia arriba nuevamente, de una manera calmante.

-Shh –siseo-. Tranquila...

-Eriol...

-Sé lo que estás pensando. Aparte de lo guapo que soy, claro. Estás pensando en que este será tu lugar de trabajo y que preferirías estar en casa en la cama. Pero eso ya lo hemos hecho. ¿Recuerdas cuando compramos la casa? Probamos cada habitación, cada rincón. ¿No te gustaría hacer lo mismo aquí?

Eriol notó que ella se estremecía de risa y se figuró todas aquellas horas que habían pasado juntos desde que se casaran, todos aquellos recuerdos que habían construido.

-Ojalá dejaras de mencionar la casa cada vez que te conviene -dijo ella quejumbrosamente.

-Entonces, dame otra cosa en qué pensar -respondió Eriol, y la besó.

Ella gimió. Aquello era una buena señal, pensó Eriol.

Eriol la besó profundamente y la rodeó con sus brazos. Ella se acurrucó contra su pecho, y aquella combinación enloqueció a Eriol: el beso carnal y húmedo con aquella cabecita de muñeca, de rizos suaves, contra el corazón.

Él supo que había acabado con su resistencia cuando, con un suspiro, Tomoyo le sacó la camisa de la cintura de los pantalones y metió las manos bajo la tela para acariciarle la espalda desnuda.

Eriol sintió un fogonazo de calor en el cuerpo. Ella se estremeció.

-Pienso...

-No quiero que pienses -le dijo él.

Le mordió el lóbulo de la oreja y ella comenzó a temblar contra él. Eriol deslizó las manos por su trasero redondo y pequeño y le subió la falda para poder encontrar el sexy encaje que la cubría. Después, deslizó los dedos bajo la prenda y volvió a besarla.

Mientras se movían hacia el calor de la chimenea, no dejaron de besarse y, cuando llegaron hasta ella, él deslizó las manos por el bajo de su blusa y se la quitó con un movimiento suave que dejó a la vista su sujetador de satén y la abundancia de sus pechos pálidos.

-Tomoyo...

Eriol le acarició los hombros, bajó hasta sus senos y los tomó en las manos con ternura. Después, a través de la tela de satén, atrapó uno con la boca y succionó ligeramente. Ella le hundió los dedos en los brazos y él sintió que el deseo lo atravesaba de la cabeza a los pies. Mientras seguía jugueteando con su pecho, le pasó las manos por las piernas desnudas. Con habilidad, le quitó las últimas prendas hasta dejarla completamente desnuda.

Mientras él la acariciaba, ella metió el dedo índice entre la cintura del pantalón de Eriol y su piel y, con una sonrisa, comenzó a desabrocharle el cinturón. A él se le aceleró el corazón en el pecho.

Poco a poco, lo fue desnudando y él la tomó en brazos y la tendió sobre la alfombra con delicadeza. La abrazó suavemente para pegarla a su piel desnuda, comenzó a trazar dibujos húmedos por su cuello, hombros y senos hasta que notó que ella retorcía entre sus brazos e intensificó sus caricias.

Ella gimió con tanto deseo que él se dio cuenta de que estaba al borde del clímax.

-Oh, Tomoyo -dijo él, mirando sus mejillas sonrojadas y su melena despeinada.

-Eriol, por favor.

Eriol siguió usando sus manos y su boca para demostrarle cuan profundamente la amaba y ella hizo lo mismo rindiéndose a sus caricias con la seguridad de que podía confiar en él, que podía perderse en sus brazos sin temor a nada.

-Tomoyo, haces que me sienta muy bien...

-Tú haces que yo me sienta bien...

-No, tú -bromeó él, mientras acariciándola más íntimamente.

Ella dejó escapar un jadeo y se agarró con fuerza a sus antebrazos.

-Eriol, yo...

-Adelante -le dijo él-. Yo te cuidaré.

Sabía que ella era todo sensaciones en aquel momento, que no podía pensar, y se sintió satisfecho por ello.

Entonces, ella abrió los ojos de golpe y le demostró que estaba equivocado.

-No, Eriol. Conmigo. Nosotros... tenemos que hacerlo juntos.

-Tomoyo -murmuró, y se inclinó a besarla, mientras se situaba entre sus piernas.

Él alzó la cabeza para poder mirarla a la cara. A ella se le aceleró la respiración al sentirlo.

-Es maravilloso, ¿verdad? –murmuró él.

Eriol cerró los ojos cuando lo sintió hundirse en ella. Él bajó el pecho para que se rozara con sus senos y se mecieron juntos, una, dos, tres veces.

El ritmo se acrecentó y él notó que su pasión era cada vez más intensa.

-Maravilloso -susurró Tomoyo.

Al oír aquella palabra, él alcanzó la cima. Se movió con fuerza, notando cómo el cuerpo de Tomoyo se estremecía también de placer. Cuando terminó, Eriol dejó descansar la cabeza en su pecho.

Tomoyo también estaba exhausta. Cuando Eriol se separó de ella y se tumbó de espaldas sobre la alfombra, a su lado, ella también estaba desfallecida, y él la tomó en brazos y la acurrucó contra su cuerpo mientras se quedaba dormida.

Y él se quedaba pensando.

Pensando en la mujer que tenía entre los brazos...

En la mujer que había sido capaz de conseguir que él creyera en el amor de nuevo, su mujer. Tomoyo.

-Eriol –murmuró Tomoyo contra la cálida piel de su pecho.

-¿Qué?

-Ahora si podemos irnos a mi fiesta –dijo sonriendo lo que provocó una estruendosa risa que hizo eco en el lugar.

-No todavía no cariño.

-¿Todavía no? –preguntó levantando la cara para mirarlo.

-Todavía no he terminado contigo –dijo antes de volver a besarla.

**Meses después…**

Ha llegado el día de la inauguración oficial del edificio. Familia, amigos y empleados se dieron cita en el lugar, incluso medios de comunicación estuvieron presentes para el corte del listón.

Los discursos no se hicieron esperar el famoso diseñador Pierre Carelli declaró orgulloso: "_Sabía que Tomoyo tendría gran éxito como modelo y no será diferente ahora que es diseñadora_".

Eriol mismo dijo que siempre apoyaría a su esposa, aunque muchos lo dudaran e incluso se atrevieran a pronosticar que con la realización del matrimonio lo sueños de la joven aspirante a diseñadora terminaría, cosa ahora completamente descartada.

También se anunció que pronto se haría el lanzamiento de la primera colección de verano de la marca "_Cerezo_".

-El evento ha sido todo un éxito Tomoyo –exclamó Sakura feliz abrazando a su amiga.

-Así parece –sonrió la diseñadora mirando a su alrededor, los invitados comían, bebían y bailaban en el centro del lugar donde se había improvisado una pequeña pista-. Estaba tan nerviosa esta mañana –confesó-, pero todo ha salido de maravilla, no podría haber imaginado… -se interrumpió al ver que su amiga y prima se inclinaba un poco llevándose una mano a su abultado vientre-. ¿Qué pasa? ¿Te sientes mal?

-No, no – negó Sakura tomando aire-. Todo está bien, es el bebé, está un poco agitado el día de hoy.

-Tal vez deberías irte a casa a descansar.

-De ninguna manera –aseguró Sakura con vehemencia-. He tenido muy pocas oportunidades de salir desde que me embaracé y no pienso retirarme tan pronto, ¡la fiesta apenas empieza!

-Está bien, está bien. Si estás segura de que te sientes bien, ¿o tal vez quieras que busque a Shaoran?

-Oh no, por favor, Shaoran se pondría histérico y querría llevarme al médico. Ya hemos cansado al pobre hombre. El doctor ya no sabe cómo explicarle que el embarazo va de maravilla. A cada pequeño sobresalto o antojo, salta de donde sea como loco. Me resulta un tanto difícil controlarlo ya. Lee todo… ¡incluso publicaciones que no son de aquí! Soy la madre y él está más irritable que yo.

-Pobre Shaoran debe estar muy nervioso.

-Y que lo digas, hace poco leyó en no sé dónde, que se recomienda a las embarazadas no dormir boca arriba porque el bebé no recibe suficiente oxígeno o algo así –gimió compungida-. Así que como imaginarás ya no me deja dormir más que de lado y el pobre casi no duerme vigilándome.

-¡Oh Shaoran! ¡Qué dulce!

-Si es muy dulce al principio pero después se vuelve exasperante. Ya lo verás cuando te llegue tu turno.

-No imagino a Eriol llegando a esos extremos.

-Pues yo decía lo mismo de Shaoran y ya ves. Pero dime cuando me darás la noticia, mi pequeño (ó pequeña) necesitará un primito con quien jugar.

-No lo sé –murmuró mirando el vientre de Sakura-. Aún no lo hemos platicado, con tantos planes –y suspiró-. Tal vez para cuando salga la colección de verano.

-¡Es cierto! Para entonces el bebé ya habrá nacido y espero poder comprar algunos de tus modelos.

-Espero que si, además te prometí algunos modelitos para el pequeño.

Las dos reían cuando una vez más Sakura se tocaba el vientre haciendo un gesto.

-Este pequeño patea con tanta fuerza –aseguró la joven madre-. ¡Oh no! –gimió pesarosa.

-¿Qué pasa? –preguntó Tomoyo preocupada-. ¿Es el bebé?

-No, es Shaoran, viene hacia acá y por la cara que trae seguro me ha visto quejarme.

-Sakura, ¿te sientes mal? –preguntó el hombre en cuanto llegó a su lado.

-No, no me siento mal –declaró Sakura con firmeza-. El bebé está un poco activo.

-¿Patadas otra vez?

-Eso parece.

-Mi hijo será futbolista –anunció Shaoran sonriendo.

-O bailarina de ballet.

-No importa, lo que sea estará bien –y besó a su esposa en los labios suavemente.

Tomoyo los miró conmovida y miró el vientre de Sakura pensando por primera vez en lo feliz que sería si tuviera un hijo de Eriol. Los minutos pasaron mientras los tres seguían conversando y Tomoyo sonreía ante las miradas de Sakura pues era obvio que Shaoran ya no pensaba despegarse de su esposa.

De repente fueron interrumpidos por Abelard que se acercó con gesto preocupado.

-¿Sucede algo malo? –preguntó Tomoyo enseguida.

-No, no, no –aseguró el hombre con su acostumbrada forma de hablar y trató de sonreír-. Es solo que creo que debes atender una pequeña emergencia.

-¿Emergencia?

-¿Puedo ayudar en algo? –ofreció Shaoran.

-No, no, no –se apresuró a contestar Abelard-. No es nada grave, solo algo que debe solucionar Tomoyo. Pronto –murmuró al final y tomó la mano de su jefa para llevársela con la misma prontitud con la que apareció.

-Abe, ¿qué sucede? Me estás asustando.

-No es algo para asustarse. No, no, no –dijo el hombre deteniéndose abruptamente y tomó a Tomoyo por los hombros-. Seguramente te molestará pero no te asustará.

-Abelard dímelo ya.

-Que conste que yo no soy responsable de esto.

-Abelard –exige en tono amenazante.

-Respira profundo y prepárate.

-¿Para qué?

-Para eso.

Y la hizo girar para mirar a la pista de baile donde descubrió a una pareja. Eriol y Kaho bailaban rodeados de otras personas en el centro de la pista. Bueno en realidad era ella la que bailaba pues Eriol apenas se movía y parecía estar hablando seriamente con ella.

-¿Qué hace "ella" aquí? –preguntó Tomoyo entre dientes.

-No lo sé, no lo sé. Pero recuerda querida que la prensa anda por aquí y no queremos darle la satisfacción a esa cualquiera de que nos eche todo a perder.

-¿Cuándo se cansará de perseguir a _mi _marido?

-Tal vez nunca, nunca, nunca – Tomoyo lo miró furiosa-. Lo siento querida, esa es una mujer muy pero muy desesperada.

-Pues comienzo a sentirme igual –y dio un paso adelante pero se detuvo para volverse a tomar de la mano a Abelard-. Vamos a bailar.

Poco a poco y con cuidado de no llamar la atención se acercaron a la pareja.

-¿Me permites a mi esposo? –preguntó Tomoyo con toda la delicadeza que le fue posible tocando levemente el hombro de Kaho.

-Aun no termina la pieza –respondió la mujer sin mirarla ni moverse siquiera.

-Yo creo que si –dijo Tomoyo y la apartó con firmeza para abrazar a su esposo-. No eres bienvenida aquí, así que márchate antes de que te saque a la fuerza.

Eriol y Abelard contuvieron el aliento sorprendidos al ver la furia apenas contenida de Tomoyo y antes de que Kaho pudiera replicar actuaron para alejarlas.

-Esta canción es mi favorita –exclamó Abelard y tomó a Kaho en brazos para bailar y llevársela mientras Eriol hacia lo mismo con su esposa.

-Sácala de aquí –gesticuló Tomoyo a Abelard, para enseguida continuar sonriendo a la gente.

-Lo haré, lo haré –asintió Abelard con aire sufrido.

Eriol aliviado vio como el hombre sacaba provecho de su fuerte constitución para sacar de ahí a Kaho. Después de eso se concentró en el baile y esperó a que Tomoyo se tranquilizara.

-¿Estás bien?

-Ahora si –suspiró por fin recostando la cabeza en su hombro.

-Me gusta cuando te pones así –susurró él en su oído.

-¿Cómo?

-Celosa y posesiva –ella levantó la cabeza para mirarlo.

-Solo defiendo lo que es mío -Eriol sonríe y le da un beso-. Además es algo que me enseñó mi marido.

-¿Su marido?

-Sí, mi marido.

-¿Es muy celoso su marido, señora?

-Terriblemente. Recuerdo una situación similar en la que bailaba con un hombre.

-Ah, ese tipo –recordó Eriol con un bufido.

-Me siguió a la terraza donde yo esperaba encontrar a mi marido y quiso besarme.

-Y su marido llegó y le dio su merecido.

-Sí, me llevé un susto espantoso –se estremeció recordando que fue necesario que dos hombres lo apartaran del sujeto.

Eriol le besó la frente cariñosamente y ella levantó la vista para ver la pequeña cicatriz de la barbilla que le quedara como resultado del enfrentamiento y la acarició con un dedo.

-Así que señor –dice ella burlona-. Más le vale que se comporte o puede aparecer mi esposo.

-Su esposo está justo donde debe estar señora –y la abraza con fuerza para pegarla a él y darle un apasionado beso.

**Un mes después…**

Tomoyo estaba trabajando arduamente en la realización de la colección de verano, misma que pensaba lanzar con una producción enorme. Razón por la cual el último mes había sido frenético y aún faltaba mucho por hacer y ya estaba agotada.

Aunque ya se había preparado mentalmente para semejante reto no imagino que fuera tan agotador, además lamentaba lo mucho que había descuidado a Eriol en las últimas semanas. No habían podido charlar apaciblemente sentados en el sillón de su habitación. Incluso había sacrificado sus almuerzos, pues casi siempre pedían algo para comer en la oficina o incluso para cenar. En varias ocasiones Eriol había tenido que ir a buscarla para sacarla casi a la fuerza del lugar, muchas veces Abelard era quien le ayudaba.

La primera vez que había ido a buscarla, Tomoyo estaba sola en la oficina, frustrada porque no quedaban sus diseños como ella esperaba, las telas que habían pedido no llegaban y una de las modelos había caído enferma de gripe. Eriol llevó la cena y ella apenas había probado bocado, por fin la convenció de que se sentará un momento y le dio un masaje en los hombros para relajarla. Fue tan efectivo que terminaron haciendo el amor ahí mismo y después de eso prefirió dejar el trabajo de lado para poder ir a casa y seguir disfrutando de la noche con su marido.

Y esa había sido la última vez juntos, recordó recargándose en la mesa de trabajo, mirando sin ver sus bocetos. Ahora cuando llegaba a casa por las noches estaba tan cansada como para hacer otra cosa que no fuera acostarse y dormirse enseguida.

Y el cansancio la estaba poniendo de mal humor.

Miró de nuevo los bocetos y la selección de telas cuando levantó la mirada y vio que Abelard y una de las secretarias la miraban expectantes.

¿Se habría perdido de algo?

-Tomoyo, habías empezado a decir algo, ¿no? –le preguntó Abelard.

-¿Si? No, si. No lo creo –dijo ella frotándose la frente.

-¿Estás enferma? –preguntó Abelard acercándose a ella al notar su repentina palidez.

-Estoy bien –respondió ella-. Solo cansada y me duele la cabeza. ¿Podrías conseguirme unas aspirinas? –dijo a la secretaría, la joven asintió y salió de la oficina.

-Deberías ir a casa –sugirió Abelard.

-No, estoy bien, ¿por qué no terminamos con esto?

-Siéntate –ordenó esta vez.

La hizo sentarse y sin decir palabra se dirigió al escritorio para tomar el teléfono y llamar a la oficina de Eriol.

-¿Qué haces?

-Alguien debe llevarte a casa. Yo me quedaré aquí a terminar esto.

-No es necesario, solo estoy cansada.

Abelard la ignoró y después de hablar unas palabras con Eriol colgó y se acercó a ella.

-No pasa nada –insistió Tomoyo-, sólo me duele la cabeza y estoy cansada.

-No es de extrañar, has trabajado mucho últimamente. Tal vez te contagiaron la gripe.

-Tal vez.

-Descansa un momento en lo que Eriol llega.

Tomoyo asintió y cerró los ojos. Se sintió mejor así. En cuanto llegara a casa, se echaría un rato y, cuando se despertara se sentiría mucho mejor.

-¿Tomoyo? –dijo la voz de Eriol despertándola.

-¿Qué? -abre los ojos sintiéndose aturdida. Unos ojos azules le devuelven una mirada consternada.

-Te has quedado dormida. He venido para llevarte a casa.

Abelard ya no estaba en la oficina.

-Muy bien.

Se sentía un poco desorientada. Había pensado esperar a llegar a casa para dormirse. Debía estar más cansada de lo que pensaba.

Eriol le rodeó la cintura con un brazo y la acompañó a la puerta.

-¡Yo puedo sola! –replicó molesta.

-Estoy seguro que puedes, pero permíteme ayudarte –respondió Eriol con paciencia.

Cuando salieron del despacho Abelard estaba ahí esperando.

-Espero que te sientas mejor pronto, Tomoyo.

-Estoy segura que si, solo necesito dormir, mañana a primera hora estaré aquí.

Ni Abelard, ni Eriol quisieron contradecirla pero los dos se miraron comprendiendo que era muy posible que al día siguiente ella no se presentara a trabajar.

Una vez en el ascensor, Tomoyo le dijo a Eriol:

-¿No deberías estar en la sala de juntas, negociando un contrato?

-Accedí a los términos que me proponían. Solo deben revisar los documentos y con un poco de suerte en dos días tendremos firmado todo.

-Estoy sorprendida, siempre tardas en las negociaciones. Creí que querías que aceptaran tus términos.

Eriol no dijo nada, pero fue la llamada de Abelard lo que terminó con las negociaciones, pudo haber sacado mejor ventaja pero no a costa de la salud de Tomoyo.

Cuando llegaron al piso de abajo, Tomoyo notó que el chofer de la casa estaba esperándolos y trató de apartar a Eriol con disimulo.

-A partir de aquí ya puedo yo…

-Me voy a casa contigo –dijo él cuando el chofer les abrió la puerta del coche.

-¿Qué? No estoy enferma, Eriol. Regresa a la oficina, estoy segura que tienes muchas cosas que hacer.

-No lo creo, permite que cuide a mi esposa en la forma que crea conveniente.

Ella gimió ante su tono de voz pero no replicó hasta que ambos estuvieron dentro del auto.

-Gracias, de verdad. Solo quiero ir a casa a dormir un rato, en cuanto despierte seguro me sentiré mejor, ya lo verás.

Tomoyo se quedó dormida en cuanto el auto estuvo en marcha y cuando llegaron a su casa, agradeció del brazo de Eriol para salir. Sin decir nada, él la tomó en sus brazos y la introdujo a la casa.

El ama de llaves les abrió la puerta.

-¿Está bien la señora? –preguntó.

-Lo estará pronto –replicó Eriol.

-Déjame en el suelo –siseó ella, pero no pudo quitar el brazo detrás de su cuello-. Bájame. No soy una invalida Eriol…

-Cuando hayamos subido las escaleras, no quiero que te vayas a caer.

-Puedo andar…

Cuando llegaron arriba, Eriol no la soltó y la llevó en brazos hasta su dormitorio y la dejó en la cama.

-Quítate eso y ponte algo más cómodo –le dijo.

-Lo haré –murmuró adormilada.

-Mmm.

-Te ayudo.

Tomoyo trató de sentarse en la cama cuando él le tiró del brazo. Dos minutos más tarde estaba totalmente despejada. Eriol le había quitado la chaqueta y le estaba desabrochando la blusa.

-Puedo hacerlo sola.

-Lo dudo –afirmó él mientras terminaba de quitársela. Buscó un camisón y se lo ofreció a ella quien lo tomó molesta-. Si trabajamos los dos, estarás en la cama en segundos.

Mientras hablaba Eriol le desabrochó la falda y en un segundo ya se la estaba bajando. Cuando llegó abajo, le quitó los zapatos y se dispuso a hacer lo mismo con las medias.

Tomoyo se sentía arder y aturdida miró su ropa en el suelo empezó a desear poder hacer lo mismo con la de él.

Como leyendo sus pensamientos él se levantó lentamente, recorriéndola con la mirada hasta que sus ojos se encontraron.

-La verdad es que siempre me sorprende el que te veas tan bien con ropa interior tan provocativa.

Ella fue muy consciente de la poca ropa que llevaba encima y de que él en contraste estaba completamente vestido.

-Eriol –dijo incapaz de apartar la mirada.

-Tomoyo.

Entonces, él se inclinó sobre ella y la besó.

Tomoyo se olvidó de todo y dejó caer el camisón. Extendió los brazos y le rodeó el cuello con ellos. Se sentía en la espalda las cálidas y firmes manos de él mientras la apretaba contra sí. Se olvidó del cansancio por completo.

Él se apartó y la miró a los ojos. Tomoyo casi se olvidó hasta de su propio nombre ante el deseo que se leía en su rostro.

Eriol murmuró algo, rompió el abrazó y se inclinó para recoger el camisón. Se lo metió por encima de la cabeza, le soltó el sujetador y se lo quitó.

Tomoyo deslizó las manos por las mangas del camisón.

-A la cama –le ordenó mientras la arropaba-. Ahora Tomoyo, antes de que se me olvide de lo cansada que estás y me acueste contigo.

La besó suavemente y antes de que pudiera decir nada, él ya estaba en la puerta. Tomoyo cerró los ojos y se durmió enseguida.

No fue consciente de las veces que Eriol se asomó a la habitación para ver como se encontraba. Ni siquiera sintió cuando él se metió a la cama a dormir y la abrazó tocando su frente para checar su temperatura. O que pasó la noche en vela preocupado por el estado de su esposa.

Pero muy temprano por la mañana cuando Tomoyo abrió los ojos y se sintió extrañamente caliente y mareada notó la presencia de su esposo rodeando su cintura, pero apenas se movió un poco cuando tuvo la imperiosa necesidad de salir corriendo al baño.

-¿Tomoyo? –la buscó Eriol despertándose al sentirla apartarse, solo el ruido en el baño le indicó donde se encontraba.

De inmediato se puso de pie y se dirigió al baño encontrándose a Tomoyo arrodillada en el suelo y agotada. Tomo una toalla y la humedeció para pasársela por la cara.

-¿Estás mejor?

-Cre-creo que si –murmuró e hizo el intento de pararse pero el estómago le dio un vuelco y la obligó a vomitar de nuevo con más fuerza.

Eriol se limitó a sujetarle el cabello, cuando estuvieron seguros de que no habría otro episodio la ayudo a sentarse en el retrete y volvió a limpiarle la cara y le paso su cepillo de dientes cuando ella se lo pidió. Apenas fue capaz de sujetar el vaso con agua y escupir, cuando volvió a sentirse mal.

-No entiendo –dijo sin aliento-. Me siento tan mareada, todo está dando vueltas –y se aferró a Eriol antes de desmayarse.

Lanzando maldiciones Eriol la tomo en brazos y volvió a llevarla a la cama. Cuando Tomoyo recobró el conocimiento había otro hombre en la habitación hablando con su esposo.

-¿Qué pasó?

-Te desmayaste –le informó Eriol inclinándose un poco-. Este es el doctor (¿) viene a examinarte.

El doctor se dispuso a hacer su trabajo y le hizo algunas preguntas, cuando hubo terminado Eriol volvió a la habitación y se sentó en la cama junto a su esposa.

-¿Y bien? ¿Qué es lo que pasa doctor?

-Nada de qué preocuparse señor Hiraguizawa, solo debo felicitarlos –dijo extendiendo la mano para estrechar la de Eriol que lo miraba confundido.

-¿Felicitarnos?

-La señora Hiraguizawa está embarazada.

-¿Embarazada? –murmuró Tomoyo son sorpresa.

-Así es, les recomiendo que busquen un ginecólogo y haga que la examinen cuanto antes, estos mareos que tiene pueden controlarse, y debe cuidarse un poco más. Su esposo me comentó que ha estado trabajando mucho, tal vez deba reducir su ritmo de trabajo, comer bien y descansar con frecuencia.

-Embarazada –dijo Eriol empezando a comprender-. Estamos esperando un hijo –el médico asintió complacido.

-Los dejaré para que conversen –dijo el galeno comprensivo y salió de la habitación sin que la pareja apenas lo notara.

-Un bebé –susurró Tomoyo con los ojos húmedos.

-Un bebé –asintió Eriol sonriendo de oreja a oreja.

-¿Estas feliz? –dijo Tomoyo sin poder creerlo-. Nunca habíamos hablado de esto pero…

-¿Cómo no voy a estar feliz? Ahora mismo estoy que no quepo de la felicidad –y dio un salto en la cama.

-Eriol no te muevas –rogó Tomoyo llevándose una mano a la cabeza.

-Lo siento preciosa, iré por té y galletas, eso te ayudará –dijo caminó a la puerta.

-¿Cómo lo sabes?

-A Sakura le funcionaba.

-¿Sakura? ¿Y cómo…?

-Shaoran me lo dijo, hace tiempo.

Y desapareció por la puerta aún radiante de felicidad.

El resto del día Eriol apenas y le permitió que se moviera de la cama. Él también se tomó el día libre, y juntos llamaros a la familia para darles la noticia.

Sakura recién estrenada como madre recibió la noticia con enorme felicidad y de inmediato les recomendó a su médico y en cuanto terminaron de platicar con ella llamaron a la clínica para hacer una cita para el día siguiente.

Ya en consulta el doctor del aseguró que el embarazó iba de maravilla y les dio una cita para el siguiente mes o antes si notaban algo raro.

A pesar de su entusiasmo las náuseas matutinas seguían siendo una pesadilla para Tomoyo y se tomó el resto de la semana para descansar en casa pues terminaba tan agotada que no se sentía con ganas de nada.

Abelard la visitaba por las tardes y le llevaba un poco de trabajo, aunque siempre terminaban hablando del bebé.

-Ya estoy planeando el lugar donde podremos tener al bebé en la oficina –exclamó Abe emocionado.

-¿Podemos? –murmuró Tomoyo sonriendo.

-Hay espacio para una cuna y un corralito –continuó él-. Me compraré uno de esos "canguros" y podrá ayudarte a cargarlo y le mostraré todo el lugar.

-Abe…

-Él o ella será el heredero y yo lo instruiré.

-Abelard.

-Será muy emocionante –reía el hombre caminando de un lado al otro.

-¡Abelard!

-¿Qué?

-No crees que la oficina no es un buen lugar para un bebé.

-Bueno no al principio –concedió él-. Seguro Eriol no querrá que le dé ni el sol, pero después…

-Abelard.

-No, escúchame, es un buen momento para plantearte la creación de una guardería en el edificio.

-Una guardería.

-¡Claro! La mayoría de nuestros empleados son mujeres, madres que trabajan.

-Abelard Dupré, nunca dejarás de sorprenderme –exclamó Tomoyo orgullosa.

-Lo sé, soy una joya. Podrás tener a tu hijo en la guardería. Aunque claro que al principio querremos tenerlo cerca.

-¿Querrermos? No creo que Eriol esté de acuerdo.

-Erio besa el suelo que pisas, cualquier cosas que quieras te la dará –aseguró el hombre, Tomoyo no puedo más que sonrojarse-. Así que podemos tener una cuna en tu oficina, ¡o en la mía! A mí no me molestaría.

-Seguro que no.

-Por eso he estado buscando los sitios que le recomendé a Sakura para comprar muebles de bebé.

-¿Tú le recomendaste sitios a Sakura?

-Por supuesto, ¿de dónde crees que saco las ideas para esa habitación de bebé tan preciosa que tiene? ¿Ya pensaste cual habitación será la del bebé?

-¡Abelard! Apenas me estoy haciendo a la idea, dame un respiro.

-Por favor –exclamó él con incredulidad-. Seguro Eriol ya tiene pensado hasta a que universidad quiere que vaya.

-Solo a la mejor –respondió Eriol entrando a la habitación-. Buenas tardes Dupré.

-Buenas tardes –saludó él sin amedrentarse con la seriedad del hombre.

Eriol siguió su camino hasta la cama donde saludó a Tomoyo con un beso y se sentó a su lado pasándole un brazo por los hombros.

-Veo que estás trabajando –acusó Eriol mirando todo el material que había sobre la cama.

-Solo un poco. Debemos seleccionar las telas de los vestidos, no es nada que requiera mucho esfuerzo.

-Y prácticamente está todo listo –aseguró Abelard retirando las muestras de la cama y haciendo las últimas anotaciones-. Bien, me retiro. Nos vemos mañana.

-¿Mañana también vendrá?

-No, mañana regreso a la oficina.

-¿Estás segura?

-Sí, me lo tomaré con calma –prometió.

-Si estás segura de eso…

-Lo estoy no te preocupes.

-¿De qué hablaban cuando entré?

Tomoyo se lo explicó y juntos empezaron a hacer planes para el futuro.

**Un par de semanas después…**

Tomoyo y Abelard comían en la oficina, el asistente había localizado un servicio de comidas que preparaban los mejores y más nutritivos platillos y recurrían a ella cada vez que no podía salir a comer.

Tomoyo disfrutó de la sopa y de la ensalada pero su estómago emitió una queja desabrida antes la vista del plato principal. Abelard se dio cuenta.

-No comes, Tomoyo. ¿Te encuentras mal?

-Creo que he perdido el apetito.

-Es un poco tarde para que se trate de mareos matinales, ¿no?

-Creo que mi cuerpo no respeta los horarios. Hace un par de días que me siento un poco rara -cuando vio que Abelard buscaba el teléfono lo detuvo-. No te atrevas a llamar a Eriol, además no está en su oficina. Hoy tenía que ir al aeropuerto a supervisar el mantenimiento de uno de sus aviones, es algo demasiado importante para molestarlo con esto.

-No lo sé Tomoyo –dijo Abelard observando su pálido rostro-. No te ves muy bien.

-No me siento muy bien –admitió Tomoyo dando un sorbo de agua mientras rezaba por no tener que hacer una indigna retirada hacia el cuarto de baño.

-Haré que se lleven esto de inmediato –dijo Abelard señalando la comida al percibir su molestia.

-Gracias –dijo Tomoyo tomando otro sorbo de agua.

-Tal vez deberías llamar a tu médico, igual y puede verte hoy mismo.

-Tienes razón, ¿podrías…?

-Ahora mismo jefa –dijo tomando su agenda, mientras esperaba a que lo atendieran agregó-: ¿Estás segura que no quieres que llame a Eriol?

-Esperemos un poco, tal vez no sea nada.

En pocos minutos Abelard consiguió que les hicieran un sitio en la consulta y él mismo llevó a Tomoyo.

-No deseo alarmarla innecesariamente –decía el médico después de examinarla-, pero el cuello del útero está más dilatado de lo que debería haremos un ultrasonido ahora mismo. Si me permiten un momento llamaré a la enfermera para que la preparen.

-Cambie de opinión –susurró a Abelard-. Llama a Eriol por favor.

-En seguida.

Cuando volvió a ver al doctor Tomoyo ya estaba acompañada por Eriol quien le tomaba la mano para tranquilizarla.

-Tal como le había explicado a su esposa señor Hiraguizawa, el cuello del útero está dilatado, por lo que tendrá que hacerse mas ultrasonidos de los habituales. Si la situación no mejora, tendremos que tomar medidas para evitar un aborto o un nacimiento prematuro.

-¿Qué tipo de medidas? –preguntó ella.

-Tendríamos que suturar el cuello del útero con anestesia local hasta que llegue el momento de empezar a dilatar de forma natural.

-¿Existe algún peligro para el bebé?

-Hay un ligero riesgo que podemos minimizar si realizamos la operación lo antes posible. Pero aún no es necesario llegar a estos extremos. Unas semanas de descanso es justo lo que necesita -afirmó el médico-. Sin embargo, puesto que los resultados del ultrasonido aún no son concluyentes, el problema de la dilatación del útero sigue siendo una cuestión preocupante. Volveremos a estudiar el caso en un par des emanas, pero de momento, les recomiendo que se abstengan de mantener relaciones conyugales. Ya sé que no es eso lo que desea oír una joven pareja, pero cuando el desarrollo del embarazo está en peligro...

-No importa doctor, haremos lo que sea necesario –aseguró Eriol.

-Muy bien, descansé unos días señora y llámeme ante cualquier molestia. Los veré en un par de semanas, la secretaria les anotará la cita.

Al finalizar el tercer día de reposo cuando Eriol y Tomoyo permanecían abrazados en la cama ella tomó una decisión.

-No puedo estar todo el tiempo en casa Eriol –se quejó con un suspiró-. Si me quedo aquí me volveré loca de la preocupación.

-¿Estás segura de que volver al trabajo es lo mejor?

-No estoy segura de nada –gimió apretándose a él-. Pero creo que estar ocupada me ayudará. No me esforzaré –prometió levantando la cara para miarlo.

-Tomoyo –suspiró él peinando su cabello con los dedos-. No sé…

-Hable con el doctor esta tarde, él está de acuerdo. Mientras cuide mi alimentación y descanse con frecuencia. Abelard estará conmigo.

Eriol la miró pensando que a pesar de todo Dupré había demostrado ser de gran ayuda para Tomoyo, sobre todo en esos momentos.

-Puedes venir a comer con nosotros a la ofician –insistió Tomoyo-. Por la tarde regresaremos juntos a casa.

-Si yo no puedo llevarte o recogerte el chofer lo hará por mí, nada de manejar y nada de andar sola en la calle – Tomoyo asintió-. Está bien, si crees que es lo mejor para ti, no pondré ninguna objeción.

-Gracias amor –dijo ella con un beso.

-Eres lo más importante para mi preciosa.

-Lo sé –dijo conmovida-. Te amo.

-Y yo a ti –esta vez fue él quien la beso pero antes de que el beso se profundizara se separó gruñendo frustrado-. A dormir.

-A dormir –replicó Tomoyo riendo pues comprendía su frustración.

**Un mes después…**

Tomoyo salió a la populosa calle e inspiró profundamente. Por primera vez desde hacía horas sus pulmones no se veían bloqueados por el miedo y, a pesar de los humos de los coches, el aire de la ciudad le supo a gloria. El niño estaba bien y se encontraba perfectamente. Detrás de ella quedaba el edificio de la clínica.

-Señora -le había dicho el médico después de hacerle un ultrasonido-, su niño disfruta de una salud excelente, al igual que usted. El embarazo no está en peligro.

-¿Y el cuello del útero?

-Está tal y como debería estar a estas alturas de la gestación. Su marido y usted pueden relajarse -añadió con los ojos brillantes-. Estoy seguro de que a él le gustará enterarse de las buenas noticias, ¿o no?

-Sí, claro.

Había sido el mes más largo de sus vidas, lleno de incertidumbre y miedo, aunque también lleno de amor. Todos la habían cuidado y mimado, sobre todo Eriol que sorpresivamente había confiado un poco más en Abelard para mantenerla vigilada "como halcón" en la oficina.

Con el paso de los días las molestias fueron disminuyendo aunque nadie bajo la guardia y siempre tuvieron los mayores cuidados. Ya un poco más relajados Abelard buscaba siempre hacerla reír y bromear con el supuesto sacrificio que hacia Eriol pues aún no podían hacer el amor.

_-"Creo que hasta ahora debe saber lo que es la abstinencia._

_-Abelard –lo reprendía Tomoyo cada vez._

_-En serio Tomoyo, ahora sabe lo que es estar a pan y agua._

_-Abelard._

_-Pero sí creo que se le van a salir los ojos de las órbitas cada vez que te ve._

_-¡Basta Abelard! –pedía Tomoyo a risas."_

Y sonriendo por el recuerdo se decidió a ir directo a las oficinas de su esposo para darle la buena nueva. Mientras el chofer la ayudaba a salir del auto se dio cuenta que a esa hora la mayoría de los empleados estaba saliendo y entró al edificio saludando a quienes la conocían. Casi al llegar a los elevadores se topó con la secretaria de Eriol.

-Buenas tardes señora Hiraguizawa.

-Buenas tardes Yurilo, ¿mi esposo está en su oficina?

-Si señora, hemos tenido mucho trabajo el día de hoy.

-Lo sé –asintió Tomoyo recordando lo furioso que estaba por no poder acompañarla a la cita-. ¿Se solucionó el problema?

-Afortunadamente si, el cargamento salió a la hora estimada, aunque la oficina fue un caos un buen rato.

-Me lo imagino, pero ya no te entretengo más, mereces ir a casa a descansar.

-Gracias señora Hiraguizawa. Estoy segura que a mi jefe le sorprenderá verla, lo dejé esperando su llamada.

-Esa es la idea Yuriko, sorprenderlo. Hasta pronto.

-Hasta pronto.

Tomoyo subió al elevador vació y tarareando miró los números que indicaban su ascenso. Cuando entró al piso todo estaba en silencio. Alcanzó a ver a Eriol saliendo de la sala de juntas, absortó en unos papeles que llevaba en las manos.

Sonriendo lo siguió sigilosa a su oficina. Iba a llamarlo cuan cuanto lo vio entrar pero otra voz femenina se le adelantó desde dentro.

-Sorpresa –dijo la voz aterciopelada.

-¡Maldita sea! ¿Qué significa esto? –protestó Eriol con dureza.

Sobresaltada por la reacción de Eriol siguió caminando y por encima de su hombro pudo ver a Kaho sentada en el sillón de su esposo con los pies sobre el escritorio. Y como única prenda llevaba puesta la corbata de Eriol que ella misma le había ayudado a anudar esa misma mañana.

Eriol pudo oír que alguien contenía la respiración detrás de él y por el brillo triunfal en la mirada de Kaho supo inmediatamente quien estaba ahí.

Se volvió para encontrarse a Tomoyo pálida con los ojos muy abiertos y la mirada fija en su escritorio. Súbitamente el color lleno sus mejillas y sus ojos ardieron furiosos, balbuceo algo que él no pudo entender y dio un par de pasos antes de desvanecerse frente a sus ojos. Solo sus rápidos reflejos pudieron evitar que se golpeara contra el suelo.

-Tomoyo, preciosa –le habló preocupado y la tomó en brazos.

Al volverse, Kaho seguía en la misma postura.

-Vistete ¡ya! –sin dedicarle otra mirada llevó a Tomoyo hasta un sofá que tenía ahí mismo y la bajó con cuidado-. Despierta preciosa –murmuró masajeando sus manos frías.

-No creí que fuera tan dramática –dijo Kaho mirando por encima del hombro mientras subía el cierre de su vestido.

Eriol explotó en ese momento, en un segundo se levantó volviéndose para tomarla por los hombros.

-Y esto te parece muy gracioso –siseó furioso.

-¡Eriol! –jadeó ella por el dolor.

-Es la última vez que te acercas a mi o a mi esposa.

-Eriol yo te amo, como puedo hacerte entender que te amo.

-Tú que sabes lo que es el amor –la soltó asqueado-. Niña caprichosa y frívola.

-No soy una niña –gritó frotándose los brazos adoloridos-. Soy una mujer y tú mejor que nadie lo sabe.

-Si alguna vez te tuve entre mis brazos, lo olvide en el mismo momento en que la toque a ella –gritó señalando a su esposa-. Ya estoy harto de escuchar tus súplicas. Harto de tus rabietas. Madura de una vez Kaho Mitzuqui.

-Eriol, no puedes hablar en serio. Yo te amo, tanto que no me importa que estés casado.

-¿Qué no entiendes? No quiero volver a verte. Y si algo le pasa a Tomoyo o a mi hijo no descansaré hasta hacértelo pagar.

-¿Hijo? –balbuceó sorprendida.

-Estamos esperando un bebé –siseó Eriol agitado.

Kaho volvió a mirar a Tomoyo notando por primera vez el abultado vientre. Por su cara pasaban distintas expresiones. Horror, sorpresa y finalmente comprensión.

-No lo sabía.

-No tenías porque.

-Eriol yo…

-No me importa –la interrumpió-, no quiero saberlo –en ese momento un suave gemido atrajo la atención de los dos, Eriol se arrodilló de inmediato junto a Tomoyo-. Vete –dijo por encima de su hombro, no quiero que estés aquí cuando despierte.

Eriol ya no le prestó más atención, ni siquiera la oyó alejarse. Se concentró en Tomoyo que ya abría los ojos.

-Eriol… ¿Qué? –y entonces recordó, parpadeó con rapidez-. ¡Kaho! –sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas.

-Se ha ido –dijo él sintiendo el corazón acelerado-. No volverá, lo prometo…

-Pero ella, ¿cómo pudo? –lágrimas furiosas resbalaban por sus mejillas.

-Preciosa yo te juro…

-No –se negó a escuchar ella mientras limpiaba su rostro.

-Tomoyo –jadeó él-, no pensarás que yo…

No lo dejó terminarlo besó suavemente al tiempo que pasaba los brazos por su cuello y se apretaba a él.

-No creo que seas capaz de engañarme Eriol –dijo al fin-. Con Kaho o con cualquier otra. Pero no quiero volver a verla cerca de ti –frunció el ceño molesta-. Quemaré esa corbata.

-Está bien –asintió aliviado-. Será como tú quieras…

-Eriol –exclamó abrazándolo-. Al principio me asuste pero después me sentí tan furiosa que…

Eriol también la abrazó recordando como el alma se le había salido del cuerpo al notar su presencia y peor aún al verla caer al suelo. Entonces sintió su vientre apretándose contra él y se apartó alarmado.

-¡Tomoyo! ¡El bebé! ¿Cómo te sientes? –musitó tomando su rostro entre las manos-. Deberíamos regresar con el médico.

-Tranquilo Eriol, todo está bien.

-¿Estás segura?

-¿Qué te dijo el doctor?

-El bebé y yo estamos bien, el peligro pasó. Todo estará bien –Eriol suspiró, lo que provocó una sonrisa en Tomoyo-. También dijo que podíamos retomar nuestra vida normal otra vez. Y ya sabes lo que eso significa.

-Lo sé –asintió Eriol sintiendo que su temperatura corporal aumentaba-. Pero tal vez deberíamos esperar un poco más, sobre todo después de…

-Eriol –lo cayó colocando un dedo sobre sus labios-. Ahora más que nunca te necesito.

-Entonces será mejor que vayamos a casa.

Apenas y sintieron el tiempo que pasó hasta que llegaron a casa. Eriol pensó que podrían saborear cada momento. Pero no sucedió así, tenía una necesidad acumulada demasiado grande y ella estaba tan receptiva y deseosa que, apenas llegaron al dormitorio, ambos abandonaron todo recato.

La forma en que ella susurraba su nombre una y otra vez, el roce de sus prendas de seda, la suavidad de su piel y la redondez de su vientre se convirtieron en tentaciones imposibles de eludir.

Dando una patada para cerrar la puerta, él la besó con un ardor desconocido porque permitía la continuación del acto amoroso. La forma en que ella le dio la bienvenida, abriendo la boca y gimiendo suavemente, lo enardeció aún más. Hipnotizado por su suave fragancia, la dejó caer sobre la cama. Medio ciego de pasión, le desabrochó los botones y le quitó el vestido. La besó en la garganta, justo donde su pulso latía a toda velocidad, y luego acarició sus pechos aún cubiertos por el sostén de seda.

-¿Estás segura de que no va a haber ningún problema? -preguntó él a punto de dejarse llevar por la pasión definitivamente.

-Totalmente -susurró ella con urgencia, clavándole las uñas en los hombros.

Se desnudaron el uno al otro con renovada pasión. Sólo eran sombras en la cama, pero su pasión tenía forma y sustancia. Pieles húmedas, latidos atronadores, gemidos jadeantes. Para ambos era el momento, el presente embriagador, lo que importaba. El ayer y el mañana estaban olvidados.

Permanecieron largo rato abrazados hasta quedarse dormidos. Casi al amanecer Tomoyo se despertó, estaba acostada de lado y podía sentir a Eriol pegado a su espalda con su aliento acariciando cálidamente su oreja y una mano reposando sobre su vientre.

Tomoyo sonrió acariciando su brazo y se movió tratando de volverse pero Eriol no se lo permitió.

-No te muevas –murmuró adormilado.

-¿Qué? ¿Por qué?

-Porque lo mejor para el bebé es que duermas de lado.

-¿Cómo lo sabes?

-Shaoran me prestó un libro donde dice…

-¡Oh no! ¡Tú también!

**Algunos meses después…**

Tras bambalinas todo era agitación y nervios. Había llegado la gran noche, el lanzamiento de la colección "Cerezo". Era el último día de la semana de la moda, la joven diseñadora pensó que no llegaría a ese momento después de tantos contratiempos pero lo había logrado.

Caminando con un poco de torpeza entre las modelos y estilistas checaba los últimos toques de los vestidos y las modelos. Abelard se mantenía a su lado cuidando que nadie chocara con ella.

Tomoyo se detuvo un momento y fingió concentrarse en los papeles que sostenía. Aquella mañana se había levantado sintiendo un ligero dolor en la espalda, mismo que ahora se presentaba.

-"_Muy extraño_" –pensó ella y vio de reojo a Eriol que se acercaba.

-¿Qué pasa?

-Nada, nada –mintió Tomoyo y suspiró emocionada-. Ha llegado el momento. Abe dile a todas las modelos que ocupen sus puestos. Y tu Eriol ve a sentarte a tu sitio.

-Está bien –dijo él a regañadientes y le dio un beso-. Suerte.

-Gracias.

Todo se puso en marcha en unos minutos. Pierre Carelli dio un pequeño discurso de bienvenida y dio inicio al desfile.

Las modelos fueron saliendo a la pasarela acompañadas por el ritmo de una canción de moda, los flashes no pararon y las expresiones en los rostros de los asistentes pronosticaban el éxito.

-Abe, está sucediendo –dijo Tomoyo apretando la mano del hombre.

-¡Así es! Un éxito total.

-No, no entiendes.

Abelard la miró desconcertado pero después dirigió la mirada a su vientre y antes de decir nada alguien la interrumpió.

-Es su turno de salir señora Hiraguizawa.

Sin tiempo a nada más y como ya se había acordado, las modelos volvieron a salir y detrás de ellas salió Tomoyo haciendo un gran esfuerzo por ocultar su preocupación. Los aplausos y vítores no se hicieron esperar a todos había encantado la colección.

Tomoyo buscaba a su esposo entre las luces y con alivio lo vio acercarse con un ramo en las manos, se lo entregó sonriendo y la besó.

-Felicidades –dijo antes de apartarse pero ella lo detuvo.

-No, no te vayas –susurró apretándole el brazo.

Eriol percibió su fragilidad y le paso el brazo por los hombros para caminar con ella de regreso por la pasarela hasta desaparecer detrás del escenario.

-¿Qué pasa? –preguntó y tomó el ramo para pasárselo a Abelard que ya se reunía con ellos.

-Es hora –respondió Tomoyo.

-¿De qué? –preguntó Abelard confundido al tiempo que miraba su reloj.

Tomoyo no pudo responder pues junto entonces sintió que rompía aguas, miró hacia abajo para ver el agua a sus pies. Los dos hombres la imitaron y contuvieron el aliento perplejos.

Después de eso todo fue un caos. Eriol tomó a Tomoyo en brazos y camino hacia la salida. Abelard se encargó de abrirles paso entre la gente, tan nervioso que agitaba el ramo aun entre sus manos. Pétalos de rosas volaban por todos lados.

En el hospital…

Tomoyo gimió exhausta dejando caer la cabeza contra la almohada.

-Vamos preciosa puedes hacerlo –la animaba Eriol que no había soltado su mano ni un minuto.

-Este maldito aparato no funciona –dijo Abelard desde una extremo de la habitación mientras se peleaba con la cámara de video.

Eriol lo miró confundido, aún no sabía cómo se había metido con ellos hasta la sala de partos y mucho menos de dónde había sacado la cámara.

-¿Falta mucho? –preguntó Tomoyo sin aliento.

-Solo una más señora Hiraguizawa –le dijo el médico, ya puedo ver su cabeza.

-¿La cabeza? ¿Ya se puede ver la cabeza? –preguntó Abelard olvidando la cámara.

-Abelard la cámara –le recordó Eriol en un gritó.

-Oh si, oh sí.

-Una más cariño –animó Eriol a Tomoyo limpiando su frente.

-Una más -asintió Tomoyo.

-Ahora –dijo el médico.

Tomoyo pujo con toda la fuerza que le quedaba.

-¡Es una niña! –dijo el doctor.

-Tenemos una hija –afirmó satisfecho Eriol.

Tomoyo rompió a llorar y agarró la mano de su marido mientras trataba de sonreír.

-¿Está bien? –preguntó.

-Parece perfecta –dijo el médico mientras se la dejaba en su vientre-. Ahora señor Hiraguizawa puede cortar el cordón.

El momento fue muy emotivo pero fue interrumpido por un sonido sordo que atrajo la atención de todos.

Abelard estaba en el suelo y la cámara había rodado un metro lejos de él.

-Espero que al menos haya grabado el momento –dijo Eriol.

-Eriol.

Por rato hubo un buen alboroto, la bebé lloraba, las enfermeras y el doctor se ocuparon de Abelard dejando solos a la pareja un momento.

Eriol le acarició la mejilla a la pequeña y ella dejó de llorar.

-Es preciosa –murmuró él-. Como su madre.

Tomoyo parpadeó tratando de ver con claridad.

-¿Es pequeña, roja y…?

-Calla amor. Será tan preciosa como tú –dijo Eriol y se inclinó a besarla.

Tomoyo sonrió.

-Te amo Eriol. Has hecho mi vida perfecta.

-Oh Tomoyo, nada es perfecto. ¡Pero tú y yo juntos nos podemos acercar mucho a la perfección!

**FIN**

**Notas de autora: Bueno amigas después de casi 4 años desde que escribí este mi primer fic, por fin he podido cumplir con lo que prometí: aquí tienen el Epílogo espero les guste. Hay mucho, mucho romance, mucha miel, un poco de humor y un poco de conflicto. Seguramente habrá muchos errorcillos pero es que lo escribí a marchas forzadas, tenía que actualizar hoy, el día del amor y la amistad en México. Y dedicárselos a todas ustedes mis fieles seguidoras. Gracias, por mantenerse conmigo durante tanto tiempo, espero les guste. Gracias a mis beta amigas que a pesar de sus esfuerzos no pudieron revisar este epílogo en su totalidad. A Crystal le debemos la canción de los Beatles. Un beso a ti amiga, tú has sido la principal culpable y responsable de que yo esté aquí escribiendo estas líneas. Ahora si prometo meterme de lleno a escribir el siguiente capítulo de Simplemente… ¿amigos? Espero sus reviews, hasta pronto.**

**Daulaci**


End file.
